With You
by MidnightEmber
Summary: The International Confederation of Wizards has ruled that all persons under the age of 17 shall marry into a pureblood family if they desire to remain in the wizarding world. It's just Harry's luck that he is partnered with Lucius Malfoy. Slash-LM/HP
1. Chapter 1

**~ With You ~**

**Summary: **The International Confederation of Wizards has ruled that all persons under the age of 17 shall marry into a pureblood family if they desire to remain in the wizarding world. It's just Harry's luck that he is partnered with Lucius Malfoy.

**Pairing: **Lucius/Harry, Blaise/Draco

**Warnings: **Short story. Slash! Sex Scenes, Dumbledore bashing, Order bashing, Violence, Mpreg

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!

**Legend:**

_Letters/Newspaper_

_"Parseltongue"_

* * *

**~ Chapter One ~**

-x-

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

-x-

_NEW LAW TO RAT OUT BAD BLOOD_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It appears as if the wizarding world isn't pure enough for the International Confederation of Wizards. Yesterday while the world's magical citizens were sleeping peacefully our leaders were changing ancient laws as we know it._

_The ICW, consisting of many powerful and well known wizards of various generations, ruled for a particular bill, stating marriage laws within our society. It was ruled unanimously by those involved that all half-blood and muggleborn students wishing to remain within the wizarding community after their final year at any magical school must marry into a pureblood family._

_Many may ask, what are their reasons for changing such ancient laws in a society that still hasn't managed to accept anything invented by muggles?_

_Well it appears as if that answer lies within muggleborns themselves._

_With the increase of muggleborns continuously entering wizarding schools yet leaving after the end of their final year, it has been called to attention that perhaps these young wizards and witches do not desire to remain in the world that they learn about every year for several years. Some believe that it is simply a phase in which the young children go through before growing out of it as they near their majority. Once they do it is almost like a fairytale to them. One in which they will no doubt retell to their children at a young age._

_They return to the muggle world in which they were born taking ordinary jobs while their magical core slowly dies from misuse. This only creates more squibs in our society to be shunned away for not having magic in their blood._

_This in mind the ruling has been passed in front of the ICW with our very own Dumbledore agreeing to this farce. Beginning today all of the half-bloods and muggleborn students will have to find suitable husbands through their Ministry or face expulsion from magical schools across the globe and the Wizarding World altogether._

_Dumbledore gave us a comment yesterday before the British Ministry after the vote had been cast._

_"Our magic dwindles with the number of muggleborns leaving our world. If they do not remain we possibly risk the extinction of our kind. New blood must be continuously added into our society to support the ever growing numbers in other magical creatures. It may be unfair of us to force these young talented wizards to remain however for the greater good we shall change the rules and for the greater good the magic shall remain."_

_Many objections have already been sent via owl to the notable wizards and witches who entertain a seat on the International Confederation of Wizards though their opinions are not likely to change the vote. This rule is here to stay as Dumbledore said it, "For the greater good."_

_Every marriage will be decided and finalized through the Ministry of Magic in each country and filed according with each family. The bonding rituals will begin today with the more important people in line to be matched first followed by half-bloods and then muggleborns. The lists have also been included with today's release of the Daily Prophet. If your name shows up today then you should expect a visit from Ministry personal._

_Pg 2- For lists of finalized marriages._

_Pg 3- For more information on the new laws and the International Confederation of Wizards._

_Pg 5- For information on Albus Dumbledore, Minister Fudge and their beliefs._

x-x-x-x-x

"You can't be serious!"

"They can't do this to us!"

"Why can't out parents choose after all they take care of us all year round!"

Harry was sitting there numb as the news was delivered throughout the entire hall.

The decision had been made. Sure there had been rumours stirring that the leaders of the wizarding world were not pleased at all with the intake and outtake of students across the globe. However this rumour didn't appear to be such a terrible thing to Harry at least not with Voldemort hanging over his head. Now the decision was final.

Every magical student who planned to remain in the wizarding world had to marry into pureblood family (or a half-blood in the case of muggleborn students as purebloods wouldn't allow full mudbloods into their families) by the time they finished seventh year. The worst part was the ministry was choosing the candidates and not the parents or guardians of the students themselves. That meant that Remus and Sirius had no hold over anything he did anymore when they had only recently gained guardianship over him this past summer.

He just knew that he would end up with someone that he wouldn't like and spend the remainder of his life in depression waiting either for Voldemort to kill him or his spouse. What little life he still had left that was. At times like this he really did envy Draco Malfoy who was already engaged to Blaise Zabini though only a handful of citizens knew of the arrangement many believed that he was with Pansy Parkinson. Harry was simply lucky he had a companionship with a snake close to Draco.

Taking a chance he glanced up at the staff table to see everyone looking worried even Snape. After the incident last year with the pensive, Harry had apologized profusely which had been graciously accepted after the initial shock had left Severus. Now they had an understanding and were friends in private. They even exchanged many gossip-like stories about each house though Severus would never admit it in the end. In the open he was still the snarky loveable potions professor who hated to love so he could keep his spy position in Voldemort's ranks.

That was another thing what if his spouse held a position in Voldemort's ranks? He knew that he wouldn't be killed then as all spouses were loyal to their family even through marriage meaning Voldemort wouldn't kill him. He just wouldn't ever see his friends again. Wouldn't that be lovely? Instead of spending the remaining days attempting to kill Voldemort and risking his life in the process he would spend them attempting to not get pregnant (which he knew powerful males could or those who took a potion) and birth some Dark wizards spawn.

Yes that was how he wanted to spend his remaining days, NOT!

However if his feelings were correct (and they usually were when it came to farfetched ideas or plans) he would end up matched to a Death Eater and a well-known Death Eater at that. The Ministry just liked to screw with him that much.

"rry… Harry!"

Harry looked up startled out of his thoughts by his friend's voice.

"Sorry Hermione, you wanted something?"

"I think you should turn to page two and search for your name. It mentioned important people and half-bloods would be before muggleborns so I insist you check! It is very likely that with your status as the Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One to defeat the You-Know-Who, you will be one of the important half-bloods the Ministry was speaking of."

Harry paled drastically at that, if she was telling him to search for his name then the outcome couldn't be good at all. After all who wouldn't agree that he wasn't an important person? Well he would and perhaps Draco, then there were all the Slytherins and Snape… alright so there were a lot of people but they didn't really count. With shaking fingers he pulled open the Daily Prophet to page two and began to scan the page just as the Great Hall doors opened with a loud bang. Harry thanked heavens that someone had distracted them all before he could locate his name. That was until he realized who it was.

Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge stood in the doorway supporting identical smug grins. Something about those grins made Harry desire to run and hide. He knew they were here for him and wanted to rub Dumbledore's face in it otherwise they would have sent for an Auror who wouldn't go to this much trouble to cause a scene.

"Harry Potter you will be accompanying us." Umbridge said without even a hello.

Yep what did he say? He knew that they would be after him and they were simply rubbing it in the headmasters face. He was itching to ignore them all and just run to Severus however he didn't think that would look good at all considering who he was.

Harry looked at her with a confused expression on his face which he had perfected over the past year. "Where would I be accompanying you to?"

Fudge smirked, "Insolent boy. You know of the wedding laws. You are now a ward of the Ministry. You will come into our custody until your chosen husband has returned from business next week to be married to you."

Albus looked up alarmed. "And who might I ask do you think you are marrying him to?"

Albus had agreed with the bill only because the ICW had promised that he would be allowed to choose Harry's intended. This meant that they were going behind his back on someone else's orders and he knew that this wasn't going to turn out to be good at all. He had hoped that Severus his good little spy would agree to be bonded to the boy and then he would have them both further under his control. Then when Voldemort had finally been defeated he could have Severus put away for being a Death Eater and Harry put away for associating with him. Things weren't turning out as planned though.

"Lucius Malfoy has spoken for the boy and I have deemed it a good match." Fudge said puffing out his chest in a proud manner.

Harry paled and immediately turned to page two of the Daily Prophet while those around him roared defiance. He had to check the fraud of a Minister wasn't lying to them all to rile them up.

Harry James Potter bonded to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Yep there it was in print.

No false hope was given.

He'd been expecting someone along those lines but to be actually married to the father of his school rival was unthinkable. The Death Eater would probably take him to some sort of revel and he would have to watch as innocents were tortured to death and they took pleasure in it. That would be their honeymoon after a brief marriage ceremony at the Ministry. Joy.

Harry shivered in disgust. After everything he had put that man through he wouldn't be surprised. Not only that but he'd thought that Narcissa was still alive. Boy did he have questions that needed answering.

"Come now Cornelius surely the boy can remain here until then? He need not be held at the Ministry until Lord Malfoy returns from business to attend the ceremony."

Albus' thoughts were furious. He needed that boy here! Everything was slipping through his fingers with this one move. If he could possibly attempt to keep the boy here then he could whisk Harry off to Grimmauld and keep him there much like he did Sirius in the previous year only allowing him out to battle against Voldemort. His pawn would remain by his side until he was ready to release him and neither Fudge nor Malfoy could do anything about it.

"I'm afraid that decision rests with young Mr Malfoy since his father isn't here to speak for the family." Fudge said the glint in his eye doubling.

Draco who had been paying close attention stood and moved towards Harry ignoring both Dumbledore and Fudge. Harry was simply lost. He didn't know what to do or who to believe but he had a feeling that Draco would do what was right for him. The thought in itself was crazy but if there was one thing he could trust it was his instincts. They had never led him wrong.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM FERRET!"

Harry's head snapped towards Ron as he shouted so everyone could hear him. Ron was on his feet with his wand pointing shakily towards Draco as he neared Harry. Draco simply ignored the youngest son his family was in a feud with and looked directly at Harry, his soon to be stepfather… that was awkward even thinking it.

"Potter… Harry, I may not have been as courteous in the past but I hope that the future shall be different for us now that we are to be family. So in my father's place, I shall provide you with two choices. The first, you may go with Fudge and remain at the Ministry until you are needed for the ceremony or, two, you remain at the castle but you shall have to be by my side day in day out until my father comes for you."

Everyone gaped at the young Malfoy heir. He was being civil to his rival and Harry actually appeared to be considering what he suggested. The entire wizarding world had gone insane.

Dumbledore was having second thoughts about these changes of events. If Harry managed to change the rivalry between himself and the Malfoy heir then was it possible to get them to change sides? It would be a major boost to the morale of the Light and he could coercer Lucius into funding some of the Order's projects with the extensive Malfoy fortune. That accompanied with the Potter fortune would be ever so useful to him and his cause.

Of course it could all go pear-shaped if Lucius turned Harry towards the dark but with Harry's pure soul there was no way that could happen. Things couldn't go wrong.

Harry honestly didn't know what to think. On one hand he could stay at the castle but he would have to be constantly surrounded by Slytherins. He wasn't as against this idea since he could get along well with Severus. If he could be civil with the Head of Slytherin then the housemates in Slytherin would be no problem. He just didn't want to listen to Ron constantly bemoaning Harry's plight. Then there would be Hermione who would constantly attempt to give him advice about what to do. That would get on his nerves almost as much as the look the Headmaster was currently giving him. The twinkle said it all.

Then there was the first option. He could go to the Ministry and spend the time more than likely in solitude or surrounded by people who wanted to kiss arse Malfoy's new spouse. Seeing as how he probably wouldn't have to speak to many of them only listen to them he could live with that. He was the Boy-Who-Lived after all what was the title if he couldn't flash it around when aggravated?

That being said his decision was easy.

"I think I shall go with Fudge." Harry said quietly.

There was no way he was remaining here with Dumbledore! At least at the Ministry he wouldn't be constantly hounded by people. At Hogwarts he wasn't expecting the same especially if the reporters found a way inside. Dumbledore would use any means necessary to keep his soldier under his command including parade him before the paparazzi.

Nodding his permission, Draco turned to inform the headmaster in quiet of Harry's decision. It wouldn't do for everyone to know what Harry choose for him rather than having it pushed on him instead. At least this would make it look more like Draco's decision instead giving Harry more room to breathe.

"Very well, I wish you luck Mr Potter with your new spouse. I'm sure you will get along fine." Dumbledore said merrily.

There was a moment where everyone who had been taking a drink coughed and spluttered as they inhaled it while Draco and Harry raised an eyebrow. A Potter and a Malfoy? Yeah, they would get along as well as a house on fire.

Standing, Harry gave his friends a tight smile before walking towards Fudge. Both had a superior look about them that Harry instantly wanted to squash. He still wasn't fond of Umbitch after last year (the words were still carved into his hand) but he would just ignore her instead of riling her up. That could always be done later when she couldn't do anything about it.

As for Fudge he was an incompetent arse that couldn't find his way out of a cardboard box without leading to a national disaster. Perhaps he could have Fudge removed as Minister now that he was to marry a Malfoy? Who knew? Ah! The endless possibilities of copious amounts of money…

"Your belongings have already been gathered by a house-elf and are waiting to be collected at the entrance. If you have nothing else to say then we shall be leaving. Have a _nice_ day headmaster." Fudge informed him all the while attempting to subtly rub in the fact he now had the Harry Potter. Idiot.

Harry followed behind them as they turned to leave, realizing that he would be spending at least a week with Ministry officials constantly badgering him and promptly groaned. Could he handle that? Harry believed he was going to be insane after a day. Shrinking his belongings he placed them in his pocket as they continued to head to Hogsmeade so they could use a portkey once outside Hogwarts wards.

This arrangement was a bad idea. He knew it. A Malfoy and a Potter just didn't mix well together at all. But hey who was he to protest? Oh yeah, he was only the saviour of their world… a lot of good he's going to do once on the Dark side. What did Dumbledore think that just by marrying into a Dark family he could convince them that the Light was the way to go? Nothing would change generations of beliefs. He knew that after all Petunia and Dudley were living proof and they were only one generation gap. How was he supposed to survive this?

"Come now Mr Potter we don't have all day."

Umbridge snapped Harry out of his depressing thoughts. He sighed this was going to be a _long_ week.

* * *

**So obviously I decided to re-write this story making it longer. Instead of the mere three chapters I had originally set out to achieve it will now have five glorious long chapters, alright excluding this chapter. This is a mere prologue for the story. Hope you enjoy it even more now!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter Two ~**

Harry's week at the Ministry had only just started and he was already sick of it. He was at the point of almost regretting his decision to stay at the Ministry for in the past three days alone he had spoken to Fudge, Umbridge, Malfoy (Draco that is, Lucius had yet to make an appearance), Severus, Dumbledore and surprisingly Madam Bones. They all wanted something different but that didn't surprise him in the least. With the merging of the Malfoy and Potter families they would easily be the wealthiest and most influential family in Europe.

Fudge had visited him first. He had only wanted to play kiss arse to Lucius Mafloy's new spouse, the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course who wouldn't currently want to get a little edge in with him? Fudge had come to visit almost every day, trying to speak with Harry who wouldn't hear a word of it. The Minister only wanted to speak of the new laws and whether or not Harry himself supported them and in turn supported Fudge as Minister.

It was infuriating. There was no way he was supporting even half of those things until he had to since he knew they all came from Voldemort's twisted mind. Throughout the entire experience he had dropped subtle hints to Fudge in an attempt to steer the conversation away from this. Fudge however had continued ranting about how Lucius supported him with _everything_ he did. He just continued until finally Harry snapped and said,

"These ideas Lucius has so gracefully bestowed you with are worth supporting because _he_ suggested them you idiot. Do you honestly believe that Lucius wouldn't support his own ideas? I'm surprised that he has given you his support this far after all, you only rant on the ideas of other hard working people. Can you not think for yourself?"

The Minister hadn't return after that.

During that horrendous ordeal, Umbridge decided to show up and offer her support in their campaign as well. Umbridge like her employer desired to suck up to the new power that he possessed in an attempt to make herself look good. The entire half an hour was spent talking over nonsensical things while 'enjoying' tea. However half an hour was pushing how long Harry could handle being in her presence. One imitation horse hoof sound later and he was alone. Merlin the peace and quiet was bliss after hearing that high pitched sugary voice.

Harry was beyond furious though. She hadn't even once thought to apologize for the quill incident the previous year which made him wonder what Lucius would do if he ever discovered the scar. Would he thank her for attempting to discipline him? Was it possible that Lucius would simply leave her be? There was no way Lucius would ever become upset over something as small and insignificant as the Blood Quill she had used on him. It just didn't seem his style. Oh well, Harry could always worry about that later.

Dumbledore was the next to grace him with his unwanted presence. There were no 'how are you Harry?' or 'are you faring alright with your situation?' He didn't even get a simple hello. No there was only one thing that Dumbledore wanted Harry to know. He only wanted to discuss loyalty and plans to conquer the evil in the world. It all sounded the same to him after a while what with the Headmaster using his 'grandfather' voice.

"Harry… you are strong. You are a Gryffindor who will get through this with ease. Not only that, think of all the good that can come from this situation. The Malfoy family is wealthy. If the Light had even a tenth of his money for their ventures we could easily defeat the Lord Voldemort. You fight for the Light side Harry. No matter what methods you utilize to gain his trust we will still know who you are loyal to. After all everything would be for the Greater Good."

Harry wasn't entirely positive but it sounded like Dumbledore was pimping people out for his side know which in itself was disturbing. However it didn't stop there. Dumbledore had an entire speech planned out for Harry to listen to. He was constantly reminded of what the Death Eaters had done to their society and what everyone, including his parents, had sacrificed for the 'greater good'.

How could he forget any of this? What with the Dementor's effects constantly reminding him of his parents' death, it was hard to think of anything else. But no… everyone kept reminding him. Dumbledore tried to reinforce this by using the same tired lines over and over again and by the end of the two hour speech he was more than angered by his supposed supporters and friends. They were meant to help him yet they were relying on him for their miracle. What wonderful friendships he had created over the years…

On the days that they didn't show up Madam Bones took the time to visit even though she already had a very busy schedule. She was there to guide him through procures and even though it technically wasn't part of her job she was glad to do it. This was just her way of getting back at those she didn't particularly support like Lucius, Fudge or Dumbledore.

"I am here to teach you everything you need to know about any law that is now applicable to you as a married man." she had begun on the first day. "However I'm positive we can also include the real stuff you'll need to simply get through your time spent around Lucius Malfoy. That would include any and all blackmail material to keep him off your back about certain things."

Harry honestly couldn't think of anything more useful to his current situation and was only too happy to help Madam Bones in her pay back attempts. It was by far the highlight of his week so far. He couldn't wait to actually use some of these laws against his 'beloved' husband if need be. After all he hardly expected for Lucius to take his Gryffindorish tendencies in stride no it was better to play a snake when battling a snake.

Draco was by far the most courteous of those he didn't desire to speak with. It hadn't really come as a shock to see the young Malfoy heir standing outside his door after all they would soon be family. If they didn't get along then there would only be trouble for the both of them neither desired to see Lucius Malfoy angered by their insignificant arguments. An angry Malfoy was not a sight you wanted to see. Yes it was safe to assume that they weren't going to be battling each other any time soon.

Mostly they discussed school and Quidditch, the safe topics that didn't ruin their new found truce. However there was one thing that had to be covered before Harry became a Malfoy.

"There is nothing you can say to get me to call you any version of father." Draco had stated in a moment of silence. "Not only would it be weird calling someone a month younger than me father but it would simply anger me causing an argument between us as usual. I have too much respect for you as my rival to even consider it."

Harry only smiled. It was obvious that Draco was nervous since he continued to ramble, even if it was making sense. In the end he settled with answering the question with honesty.

"We're the same age and have known each other for six years now. I'd feel weird with you calling me father."

"Then what should I call you? I can't call you Potter any longer and it wouldn't feel right to call you Mal-"

"Harry."

"What?" Draco seemed so confused by this that he couldn't help but laugh.

"You should just call me Harry, Draco. After all, we'll be family."

Silence had filled the room. He had obviously shocked Draco. Sure it wasn't the same as when Harry had first refused Draco's hand in friendship but it was the start of something new. The relationship between them would forever be changed after this week and this only further proved it to the young Malfoy heir.

"Very well, Harry it is then."

After that their friendship seemed to grow swiftly as they realized many new things about each other and while this was a good thing, it still felt weird to speak with Draco in such familiar terms. Perhaps it would take longer for them to patch the holes in their past than first realized. However they would get past it.

Out of all the people who had visited him during the past week, the only person to bring him any comfort was Severus. He spoke of nothing to with the endless ceremonies and only had one thing to tell him on the subject when he entered.

"Regardless of what you may believe, Lucius isn't a bad man. He truly cares for those he calls family and will only harm those that threaten them. It may not be what you always have desired in a family but you will be protected from everyone including the Dark Lord. Just give it time."

Coming from someone he actually trusted, soothed him in a way nothing else could. Severus wouldn't lie to him about this, not when his life could be in danger. Protecting Harry was the only thing that Severus would never risk. As a spy he risked a lot but protecting Lily's child was something he would never risk.

After that moment of gravity, they traded gossip (though both were loath to call it that). Most of it was about the rumours surrounding the marriages currently being held. Like Draco and Blaise, a few of his fellow classmates were already betrothed to someone so they needn't worry about the new law. The others however were on the list. Neville was going to marry some Hufflepuff not that Severus cared to learn who. Seamus and Dean were together so they had managed to get around the law. Parvati was engaged to someone in Ravenclaw as her sister was engaged to someone in Gryffindor. Lavender was to marry Smith. Somehow Harry believed that all of those matchings would work out for the best.

That left his two friends. Ron and Hermione were the lowest of the low according to the Ministry since no one had even thought about them yet. Nor had anyone claimed that they desired to marry into the Weasley family or be married to a muggleborn Gryffindor. Obviously the only people looking for marriage candidates were purebloods who knew better than to even consider either of them.

All in all Harry thought it was quite hilarious. However no matter what the distraction, one thought remained nonstop in his mind. All he could think of was the sudden engagement to Lucius Malfoy and the ceremony that would occur in a day's time when he returned.

Harry blanched. He still didn't want to think about the ceremony just yet. To keep his mind off it he'd read the Daily Prophet just to have something to do in the morning. The constantly updated lists never held his friend's names and he was beginning to wonder whether Dumbledore had anything to do with it.

Sure Severus had discussed this with him, reassuring him the only reason they weren't listed was because they were, "far too underprivileged and far too undistinguishable to be consider anything remotely as marriage material". However his instincts were telling him otherwise. He had a feeling that someone was stopping their names from being mentioned in the Daily Prophet, someone with a lot of power over the people. But then what about him?

He was a part of the Order or at least was going to be part of the Order when he came of age. Why didn't he count in the scheme of things? He had people who cared for him, didn't he?

This only led to thoughts of Sirius and Remus which didn't help him in any way. Neither of them had come to visit him or to reassure him that what was occurring would eventually turn out alright. He needed their strength and their calming words and he wasn't getting them. This only caused him to worry increasingly about what was to happen.

At the end of fifth year when harry and his friends had gone to the Department of Mysteries he had nearly lost Sirius. His heart had clenched painfully as he watched Bellatrix shoot a curse towards his godfather causing him to fall backwards directly into the path of the veil. Luckily Remus had been close by and had pulled him away before he had even touched the material. Everyone had breathed a sigh of relief but it was just the distraction the Death Eater's needed. Sensing their loss they had apparated away to Voldemort to face their punishment.

That night the prophecy had been moved into one of the vaults hidden within Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had told him what it spoke of making sure that he didn't do anything as foolish as that again. This only caused Harry to feel depressed. If he had thought about what he was doing that no one would have been injured, no one would have had to risk their lives to save him. No one blamed him but behind his back that was all they complained about. He hadn't even been taken to Grimmauld Place for the end of the summer. No, he had remained at Privet Drive.

If that hadn't been a wakeup call, he didn't know what was.

Their behaviour only sought to confuse Harry though. Over the summer, they had acted like he was the devil but now they were perfectly fine with him. It was as if they had to be friends with him now that they were in public. The change in their attitudes made him wary.

He was now of the belief that everyone connected in some way to the Order had heard the prophecy and come to their own conclusion. During the school year, when the Dark Lord attacked they would remain ever vigilant and loyal by his side but once away he didn't matter. To them, he was nothing more than a tool for their desire. Surprisingly though he didn't feel too upset about it. They had never been real friends to him anyway. Ron had always been too jealous and Hermione too studious to truly care about him.

However he couldn't help but believe the Order could have done something… anything to prevent this turn of events. He would just have to hope that everything would turn out in his favour as it usually did without the aid of others. If that didn't work well then he was screwed.

x-x-x-x-x

"How could you do this to Harry?" Sirius demanded before Dumbledore could officially open the meeting. He was livid.

How could Dumbledore easily accept this marriage proposal that Fudge placed for Harry? This match was never going to work the way they had originally hoped it would. They had hoped that this law would give extra protection to Harry when it was arranged that he were to be married to someone within the Order. Harry was never supposed to marry someone outside of their circle. It wasn't part of the plan to keep him safe from harm until he could kill the Dark Lord.

Sirius had been sure that Dumbledore, a member of the ICW and head of the Wizenmagot, was going to arrange it so that one of the Order members had a grasp on Harry instead of an outsider. It would have been simple enough to do what with his grasp on political power. But that had changed and he needed to know why Dumbledore would forsake their saviour, his godson, to that of the Malfoy family.

The Order had gathered for a meeting at Grimmauld Place, hoping that they would gain answers to what Dumbledore was planning when he agreed to this farce of a marriage. However understanding everything that Dumbledore did was something that no one could claim. He often thought on his feet and changed his initial decisions without regard to anyone else. While some praised hi swift thinking, others thought it to be a disaster at the end.

Looking around, Dumbledore realized that many agreed with Sirius' statement. They loved Harry in their own way whether that was for their own personal gain or not mattered little.

"You are practically making the Malfoy's even richer so that evil bastard snake-face can use the Potter money for his deeds!" Ron shouted in anger. Harry was supposed to marry his sister or at least someone in their family so they could regain the money that they so rightfully deserved. It shouldn't have to go to Malfoy who was already exceedingly rich. This situation wasn't right!

The few Order members that didn't agree with having these children in the Order to begin with, (namely Severus and Moody among a few) frowned at the youngest male Weasley's statement. Sure money was a huge part of the Order but it had to be given willingly or the goblins would bear down upon them with their weapons blazing. The fact that Potter hadn't authorized any money transactions led them to believe that Harry wasn't funding anything in the Order at all. Even if the group was devote to aid him in killing the Dark Lord.

The only way the Order could possibly gain money was for Potter to become an adult. The legal guardian of a minor couldn't touch the money unless they were blood magical relatives. That meant he would have to marry to be considered an adult so he could hand over as much money as they asked from him… Severus didn't like what he was uncovering at all.

"With the marriage between Lucius and Harry we will have access to the Malfoy vaults as well as the Potter vaults once they legally agree to help fund the Order. Harry won't allow Lucius to use the Potter money for something like the Dark Order considering his past. So there is no need to worry. Lucius can't control the Potter vaults without permission however since it works both ways Harry will have to be sneaky to gain Malfoy money."

Severus shuddered slightly as his thoughts were confirmed. The Order was only after Harry's money, nothing else. He didn't know how he would break that to Harry. It would be devastating to discover his friends were on Dumbledore's payroll.

"I am hoping that Harry can convince the Malfoy's to defect if not remain neutral in this war. With ta it would be a huge boost to moral of both the Ministry and all Light forces. It would make us appear impossible to beat and we would have more people interested in joining or cause." Dumbledore continued.

Severus sneered. The Malfoy's would never turn neutral after joining a side, it wasn't done. The old man was deluding himself and others that followed him.

Sirius glared at the headmaster. He didn't like this one bit! His godson was practically selling himself for the Light. "You better hope for your sake that you get this right Dumbledore or you shall never hear from me again."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. The Black family money was one that the Order relied upon heavily right now. He couldn't possibly afford to alienate Sirius in such a way.

"Very well, we need to give Harry time to adjust to these new changes so I don't want anyone to contact him until he is ready. Are we in agreement?"

Reluctantly, everyone agreed though a few more readily than others. Something wasn't entirely right about that and they weren't sure if they should listen to Dumbledore but they couldn't find any fault in his planning. For the time being all they could do is agree. They could always make it up to Harry later, couldn't they?

x-x-x-x-x

In all honesty, Harry was currently a bucket of nerves. Early this morning, Lucius had returned to the Ministry after finalizing the job he had to complete for his department. Now however his soon-to-be husband was prepared for the ceremony to finally begin. His insides had instantly frozen at the disapproving glare his future husband had sent him when he was seen hovering in the doorway as Lucius had spoken to Minister Fudge. Yeah his Gryffindor courage had been non-existent ever since he'd arrived at the Ministry and it wasn't likely to return anytime soon. After all in a snake pit you had to be a snake to survive.

They were currently in a small private room where they were to prepare for the ceremony. It was to be a small ceremony with only a single representative from each side present (though even they weren't necessary) as well as Fudge and the Minister who was to perform the ceremony. Harry had no idea who this was and didn't care. He was more preoccupied with other things like getting these robes to sit properly.

Lucius (as he'd asked to be called) had graciously allowed him to dress first in the single bathroom his temporary rooms held. Harry's dress robes were a simple Slytherin green that accentuated the colour of his eyes and were lined in silver. Beneath that he wore plain black slacks and a grey button shirt that couldn't be seen beneath his robes. Black leather shoes completed the formal wear.

Looking in the mirror he had to admit that he looked good though he couldn't help but wonder at the price tag that accompanied the set of clothes. They were of the highest quality and sized to fit. How Lucius had acquired his measurements Harry didn't know nor was he about to question. Sighing he left the bathroom and allowed Lucius to change.

His stomach was doing somersaults as he thought on what was soon to be his new life. Everything was changing and he didn't know whether this new life would agree with him or not. If he was truly being forced into this then he wanted to at the very least be happy with what he had. Yet his doubts were having the opposite effect on his mood something that Lucius appeared to notice.

"Do not worry little one. There will not be many people present to gawk at you and we shall leave directly after the ceremony if you so desire. Which would you prefer?" Lucius explained as he left the bathroom.

Truthfully, Harry knew that Lucius was attempting to placate him but it was doing very little to improve his mood.

Lucius, like Harry, was dressed in green though a few shades darker than his own. He wore the same black slacks and shoes yet managed to pull it off to make it look more menacing than that of Harry's own lithe figure. His hair was pulled back by a black leather band. To accompany his outfit he also had his snake cane as usual by his side concealing his wand. However Harry couldn't answer the simple request in his own panicked state.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Aren't you happy in your marriage with Narcissa? She is your only heir's mother after all! She's also a pureblood! Surely she'd acceptable to the wizarding world so I don't see why you should have to put up with all the publicity you're going through to-"

A firm yet gentle hand gripped his chin to cease his rambling. Honestly he couldn't help it he was just nervous.

"Enough of your endless questions, I shall not listen to the senseless ramblings. I divorced Narcissa when it became apparent that she was to birth only one heir to the Malfoy family. Due to the inbreeding of the Black family, she could only birth one child which angered me. My aspiration to grant Draco siblings and further extend the Malfoy line is still present and I could not accomplish that with the money thieving Black chit married to me." Lucius hissed. "However with you by my side that shall be a simple task. I can finally recreate the prestige of the Malfoy family that my father dragged through the mud with my children and husband by my side. The Malfoy family will not fade but rise to glory."

The ambitious Slytherin traits were certainly not lost on the Malfoy's, Harry thought. The hand released him and Harry exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Lucius' aspirations were very heavy and daunting.

Harry knew that though they were expensive, a certain potion could help impregnate a male in the wizarding world. Their only save was that they both knew a potions master who would willingly create this potion for them. However even considering this there were two downsides Harry could think of without even learning about male pregnancy.

The first down side was that Harry would be the one drinking the potion as Lucius would never willingly carry a child. He was too dominant for that. A Malfoy was a leader not a follower. Harry didn't have the courage to point out that Lucius followed the Dark Lord. Somehow he doubted Lucius would appreciate it.

The second was that Harry wasn't sure he'd even need the potion to get pregnant. In some cases a male was powerful enough to have his body complete the change without the potions aid. There was no hesitation when it concerned him, he was powerful but was it enough to cause a natural birth? Harry had no idea.

Lucius though hadn't even begun to think that far ahead. He was entirely too focused on the Light and the affect their absence was likely to have on his soon-to-be husband. Nerves were already affecting Harry knowing that his life would be changing soon. This would just be heartbreaking.

"I can understand why you are nervous." Lucius began delicately "You don't have any friends or relatives present at this particular decisive moment. They have already deserted you knowingly or not. Perhaps you should have realized that this was going to happen after all Dumbledore is a member of the ICW. He should have been able to warn you prior to the article in the Daily Prophet or at least help gain you a marriage your godfather would approve of. Don't you find that odd?"

Harry froze. He had thought of that briefly. But it was too painful to realize that once again he was alone to suffer through this. However this was crunch time. The people who truly cared for him, the people who ignored Dumbledore's orders, would be there for him. They would disregard his political power to be there. Regardless of this, Lucius was correct.

Dumbledore was a member of the ICW so he should have been able to have some sway over the Minister's decisions. Instead he had more than likely sat back with that knowing twinkle in his eye and allowed Fudge to drag him away from Hogwarts and directly to the Ministry. Many people listened to the "all powerful and ever knowledgeable" Albus Dumbledore but that was probably what had gotten him into this situation in the first place, blind faith.

That only led him to the fact that Dumbledore believed him to be more of a sacrificial pawn than a student in need of guidance. And if that wasn't a low blow to his pride then where were his friends? None of them had chosen to visit him during his stay at the Ministry. They weren't with him aiding him through this hard time but then again they had deserted him during the summer. Why wouldn't they now when the situation was even tougher?

What of Sirius and Remus? Weren't they supposed to help him in his time of need? They were adults. They were friends of his father. Why wouldn't they aid him? Where was the Order? What were they currently doing to help him out of this situation?

The answer: nothing.

Why? Because Albus Dumbledore had probably told them not to come anywhere near him until they were certain of what it was they were doing. Dumbledore always had to have his plan figured out before he moved and if that changed at all then he would always take a step back and re-evaluate the situation. It wasn't a coincidence that Harry was always at the centre of his numerous plans.

Lucius seemed to realize that his train of thought and took him by the shoulders, wrapping his arms comfortingly around him even as he flinched at the contact.

"Do not fret. I shall remain by your side regardless of what shall come in the future."

Was the seriously supposed to make him feel better?

Harry assumed so but the way in which Lucius was looking at him was positively scary. It was possessive and filled with desire. At least it wasn't completely pure lust. That would make him terrified for what would eventually happen in this… relationship. He knew that there wouldn't be anything he could do about it but he felt that if he attempted to get along with Lucius it might ease the situation slightly when the time finally arrived.

Sighing, he nodded and tried to ignore the hands that seemed to wonder over the small of his back and closer to his arse. They may be getting married however he wasn't ready for anything intimate yet. Lucius however appeared to realize this to Harry's immense relief and back off.

"You shall have to get used to my touch eventually young snake. We are to be married in a few moments after all however I can wait until Yule for the more intimate moments we shall spend together for you to relax and get familiar to my presence."

Harry cringed at the pet names but slowly nodded his head. It was nearing the end of October meaning he had about two months to relax in Lucius' presence even if he didn't desire to. After all he would be spending the remainder of his life with the man. His nerve spiked again as he realized this was the last chance he would be technically a free man. Lucius would practically control his life being the dominant partner in this relationship as shown by their age. The Ministry would never allow him to be dominant, even if he as the Boy-Who-Lived he was still underage.

Then there was the fact he was a student. He was still learning about the ways of the wizarding world unlike Lucius. His husband had a well-established job that paid handsomely. Lucius was not only a Lord but part of the School Board and had a seat in the Wizenmagot. Sure Harry also would be a Lord when he came of age and would inherit two seats but he was still a minor. None of that mattered.

Harry fidgeted nervously. He was practically running through everything that could go wrong in this situation and it wasn't helping him at all. There was no upside to this arrangement that Harry could find. Not only was he to be the submissive but he had no friends to support him. This deal was completely one-sided.

"Are you ready now, Harry?" Lucius enquired wandering elegantly over to his soon-to-be husband.

Lucius had noticed Harry begin to panic at the thought of their upcoming nuptials but he hadn't thought it would truly be that terrifying for the young hero. He had after all faced off against his master and defended against the entire wizarding world. Who would have thought that something like this would be the end of the Gryffindor's bravery?

Harry, who was still pale, nodded and resigned himself to a loveless marriage that would more than likely end in his early death. Slowly they made their way out of the room that Harry had been staying in for the past week and down the corridor. The chapel was small and only had two people in it besides the Minister performing the ceremony and Fudge. Harry had desperately hoped that someone from the Order would be present to at least calm him however it was not to be. It was only Severus and Draco, both of whom Harry knew were present for Lucius and not himself.

"Let's commence the ceremony shall we?" Fudge exclaimed with a merry gleam in his eye.

The ceremony was simple, short and to the point. All they had to do was speak two words, "I do", and that was it. Everything else was left up to the Minister of the ceremony and the witnesses. They signed the parchment and then the Minister finished with the usual you may kiss your… husband.

Lucius leant forward eager to capture Harry's lips for the first time but was interrupted by Fudge who pulled Harry away as soon as the words were finished. A quiet growl escaped him as he watched the Minister of Magic fawn over his husband. Both Draco and Severus knew that look. It was possession. Nobody messed around with what Lucius owned even if that meant family members and to mess around with his husband was definitely not something the Minister should be doing.

Harry however didn't know whether or not to be grateful to Fudge. Sure he hadn't wanted to kiss Lucius before his friend and stepson (even if they were the same age) but he really didn't want to be trapped listening to Fudge either. All Fudge ever did was talk about support for his campaign and the Ministry now he was an adult.

"We can now move to the entrance hall and talk to the reporters who eagerly wait to hear from you. Your marriage shall be front page news tomorrow morning! This is something to be celebrated and the reporters want all the details! They'll want to discuss you future plans-"

He instantly froze and cast a nervous glance to Lucius. There was no way he was going to talk to all of those leeches! He hadn't done so as a minor and it wasn't likely to change now that he was married. As the submissive in the marriage he didn't have to bother himself with politics. By the looks of it Lucius echoed his thoughts.

"Minister I believe it would be best if Harry and I return to the manor to settle don't you? After all he has been cooped here for a week while I was overseas working. I'm sure he would rather desire to return home. Lucius suggested yet Harry could tell it wasn't a suggestion at least not for Fudge.

Lucius easily slipped his arm around Harry and pulled him away from Fudge while the man spluttered. There was no way he was going to allow him to simply take Harry away as soon as he was married. After today hardly anyone would witness Harry out in public without Lucius or someone loyal to the Malfoy's by his side. No one was going to influence Harry while he was under a Malfoy's care. That included the beloved Light leader, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry looked up into Lucius' face and could see the sincerity behind the remark. He could only tell after studying Severus for such a long time. If he hadn't studied him there would be no telling the difference from his usual apathetic face that he showed to the public.

Fudge appeared to regain what little composure he had after spluttering indignantly. "Very well I hope that you will continue to support me and have a wonderful life together."

With that he wept out of the room leaving the four of them alone. Lucius turned to Severus and Draco steering Harry to follow him. There was no way he would allow his husband to be left here when he truly only obeyed one person. Those leeches would have to wait for a statement made by him later in the month.

"Severus, Draco, we shall see you come the Yule holidays."

Severus kept his eyes on Harry who although was relieved at being away from Fudge didn't look any better at being close to Lucius. Truly he worried about Harry's mental health. First his parents had been murdered. Then he was sent to live with muggles who despised magic in any forms. Though Severus hadn't be told by Harry exactly what had occurred there he did piece it together with the few bits of information he let slip occasionally. It hadn't gotten any better throughout Hogwarts either what with fighting for his life every year. Now this had to happen.

He could only hope that Lucius aided to heal the hole Harry had in his heart. However from what he had witnessed so far, everything was looking for the best.

"Remember what we discussed and you will be fine." Severus reassured Harry as he led Draco to the apparrating point away from the reporters.

When the only two people Harry trusted currently disappeared, his dread returned full force. He wasn't returning to Hogwarts he knew that. Lucius planned on keeping him away from the only home he'd ever known. However it was a blessing in disguise considering he would become gossip material for weeks perhaps months after the article is published. Then there was his "friends" the ones that didn't bother to turn up to his ceremony even if it was only a short formal affair. Of course along with that he would be forced to see Dumbledore every day and he couldn't handle that. No he truly didn't want to return there.

"Come Harry let's gather your belongings." Lucius said as they walked back to his Ministry room. "Then we can go home."

Harry squirmed a little when Lucius called Malfoy Manor home. He couldn't think of the manor as his home, not yet. He hadn't been able to ever call the Dursely's house a home, only Hogwarts had that title and it was a school. Not only that but Lucius still had his arm wrapped around waist and was guiding him around the Ministry. He couldn't help but squirm a little. Once they were sure they had collected all of Harry's belongings, they disapparrated to Malfoy Manor ready to begin their new life.

Malfoy Manor was everything Harry had imagined it to be in his spare time. It was extravagant and held a lot of marble in the structure. In no way was the Manor as large as Hogwarts and definitely not as welcoming but he would have to adapt to the idea. The gardens were immeasurable and he immediately fell in love with them. Harry had always enjoyed being outdoors regardless of what he was doing at the time. He could tell that it would be no difference here.

"Welcome, my love, to Malfoy Manor." Lucius said as he ushered his husband towards the large double doors.

A house elf met them as they entered and took their belongings, disappearing with a small pop, most likely to place them in their room. Lucius didn't even bother with a tour. His reasoning as it would take too long what with the numerous rooms. There would always be plenty of time to do that later when Harry settled in, til then Lucius would simply act as an escort. Not that it truly matter, there was only one room they would be retreating to after such a long evening.

Harry proceeded into the room as Lucius opened the French style doors. It was a fairly large room that screamed extravagance like the rest of the house. It also happened to be the bedroom where he and Lucius would be sleeping for many years to come. There was a door to his right that led into a bathroom that rivalled the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts and a door besides that which was obviously a cupboard for all of their clothes. Though that was only a guess he had yet to check. The carpet was a soft cream colour while the walls were surprisingly blue. It was calming and that was good for Harry's nerves as they were completely shot after the day's events.

Then he noticed the large King sized bed, that could possibly fit six people snuggly together, further in the room resting against the farthest wall. There were two windows on either side of the bed allowing the moonlight to enter, making the scene look like something out of a romance film.

Lucius noted his reluctance to near the bed and chuckled quietly enough only for Harry to hear. He was surprised that the Gryffindor had lasted this long before his bravery had run out.

"Don't worry. All we shall be doing is sleeping for now. Our relationship is still too new and I do not desire to force myself upon my husband when I have you now. I have told you that I shall wait till Yule and I shall keep my word to you."

Harry nodded and walked into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas and do other little necessities he wanted to waste the time. He was alright with that. As long as all they did was sleep he could handle that. Once he left the bathroom he realized that Lucius was already in bed waiting for him.

Cautiously, he climbed into bed he squeaked (much to his embarrassment) when Lucius pulled him closer so that his head was resting on Lucius' bare chest. He couldn't have been afraid of someone else touching him but what with the neglect he had suffered from the Dursley's he couldn't help it. Touch was foreign to him and it didn't help that he knew Lucius was a Death Eater whose master desired him dead.

But as the large warm hand that he knew belonged to Lucius ran through his hair calmingly his eyes began to droop and he fell into a peaceful sleep with his husband by his side.

* * *

**Alrighty that is the next chapter done~ Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews and your patience.**

**~MidnightEmber **


	3. Chapter 3

***Warning: This chapter shall have a lemon scene. It shall be pointed out if you want to skip it. Enjoy!***

* * *

**~ Chapter Three~ **

Harry had now spent an entire week at Malfoy Manor. That was an entire week of marriage, an entire week of getting to know his new home and an entire week of attempting to relax in Lucius' presence. So far it was working out… if you called working out not really going anywhere. This wasn't what he'd been expecting when he got married at all. Not that he had expected much but this was just a wrong to his image of marriage.

There had been no honeymoon or any type of holiday. They had travelled by floo directly to Malfoy Manor and had fallen asleep. Of course the next day was spent on a tour of the grounds and the manor itself. That had taken up the entire day which by the end left Harry exhausted yet again. Sleep had followed dinner, where he slept in Lucius' arms for the second night in the row.

By the third night during dinner, he couldn't help himself. He'd wondered why they hadn't gone on a honeymoon and asked Lucius. He hadn't expected some simple answer that really didn't make much sense at all. No, he'd expected some lovely tale that made him forget about his question. That was not meant to be. Lucius' excuse had been simple and straightforward, something a Gryffindor might say.

"I want to give you time to yourself. I want you to feel relaxed in my presence and in our new home. Holidays can wait."

That was the same answer he had given for a lot of questions and it was beginning to tire him. Sure it was a thoughtful gesture but it really didn't mean that much to Harry. No matter how much time Lucius gave him, Harry was positive that he wasn't going to feel at home in just a week. More comfortable was something he could do but home? Nope, he didn't think so.

Not that it mattered. The process was bound to be long and problematic. He didn't have anyone that could help him during this time. His friends weren't mailing him even though he had permission to send Hedwig out. His beautiful snowy owl never returned with any replies. Even Sirius and Remus didn't return his mail. If Dumbledore believed this was going to make him feel at home then he had another thing coming. It only made him feel even more alone and bitter towards them than before and it only drew him closer to the one person offering comfort, Lucius.

He had eventually come to accept the Order wanted nothing to do with him now that he was married to a Death Eater. He'd even ceased mailing them though it pained him to do so. In truth, Harry couldn't really blame them for distancing themselves from him. Being close to a Death Eater usually meant you would be dragged into their world sooner or later and the Order couldn't chance that. What he wanted was to be with his family and friends though he was seriously beginning to doubt whether or not they still considered him as such.

What he wanted quite often mattered little in his life. Everyone seemed to simply choose what they thought he should desire and go with that. He hadn't desired to be a hero or saviour though he was forced into that role. An Auror was something he definitely didn't want but it accompanied his title so that also had to happen. Nothing went according to his plan. He didn't want to be near a Death Eater yet he was currently married to one. However that choice was slowly altering.

Over the week he had ceased jumping for his wand every time Lucius entered the room. That was some improvement and it made his husband happy which in turn left him with this warmth in his stomach. It confused him but he actually found himself wanting to feel more. Harry wanted to make Lucius happy.

To make things even better, Lucius hadn't attempted to push his beliefs onto him. Harry was thankful but he did have a feeling that it was going to happen eventually and by that time he would simply give in just so he could speak with someone outside his new 'family'. How sad… but he was beginning to get that desperate for other people to converse with.

At the current point in time his only company was Lucius and that was still something he was desperately trying to ignore… not that it was working in any way. Sure it made Lucius happy that he no longer reached for his wand at the sight of him but there was still much to improve on. Apart from the time they spent sleeping together, the only time they spoke was when Lucius deemed it necessary to have marital discussions. Quite often he only scolded Harry to not shy away from him when he went to hug his 'little one'.

It wasn't his fault though! It's not as if the Dursley's had ever given him a hug or any affection. In fact out of the people he knew, only Molly Weasley had ever truly hugged him. Hermione and Hagrid often gave him bear-like hugs which were uncomfortable. Ron simply slapped him on the back while the twins were prone to throwing their arms around him. Even Sirius and Remus had never given him any form of affection past nicknames.

So when it came to Lucius, his hugs were something he simply wasn't use to. Lucius however seemed to understand this however and didn't push him to spill any of his secrets. Not that it lasted very long. A fortnight into his stay at Malfoy Manor, Lucius finally snapped.

Harry knew that his reluctance against physical contact was the reason and to be frank it was beginning to get to him as well. He honestly felt guilty that he was causing Lucius so much pain from this simple problem. Lucius had given up attempting to hug him without Harry flinching. In fact he didn't do much of anything. He worked, he ate and then he fell asleep, all without touching Harry once.

The worst part about it was that it hurt. It hurt Harry to admit that he missed the simple hugs his husband gave him. He missed speaking to him about completely random topics. He missed waking up in Lucius arms knowing that nothing would ever harm him. His near phobia to hugs was pushing their progress further back. This was his life and nothing was going to change that. Fifty years from now he would still be with Lucius. Things could not continue this way!

Harry needed to think of a way to fix this. He'd never realized how much he needed Lucius until now. Relying on Lucius was what he was meant to do during difficult times since they were married. It was what a couple did. If he couldn't rely on Lucius, who could he turn to when times got tough?

Determination set in.

Harry knew that words alone wouldn't do anything for Lucius. He needed to act first and think later. What he needed to do was think like a Gryffindor. He needed to cease analysing everything like a Slytherin and think with his heart. So when Lucius came home that day, Harry was waiting by the floo ready for him to step through and dust himself off.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Lucius questioned.

The fierce spark in his eyes honestly worried Lucius. It wasn't often during his stay at Malfoy Manor that he had witnessed this. To be frank, the last time he had witnessed this spark was when Harry had freed Dobby using the Diary and a sock. Something was going to happen and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good for him. More than likely, Harry would run at him and use the floo to disappear into the Wizarding or Muggle world. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to distance himself for a while. Did Harry need the comfort more than he realized?

However he was shocked when instead of flooing away from the Manor like the believed, Harry ran into his arms and hugged him… without flinching. He was completely flabbergasted. His little one was hugging him without the need to flinch away from his touch. What had brought on this change?

"I'm sorry."

It was said so quietly, Lucius had to strain to hear it. However when he understood what was being said he froze. Harry was apologizing. For what he wasn't exactly sure but now was the time to discover that. Now was the time they spent actually talking about things that mattered. It was time for change.

"Come, little one, we shall go somewhere more comfortable for this conversation."

Lucius wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and marvelled that he, yet again, didn't flinch. Directing him down the hall, he couldn't help but wonder what brought on this change of events. Last week his young snake hadn't been able to even handle small touches without jumping for his wand. It had been very frustrating but instead of deciding to force himself on his husband, Lucius had taken a step back, hoping Harry would come to him. He had and now he needed to know why. He needed an explanation.

Entering the lounge room, Lucius situated them so that they sat huddled comfortably together before the fire. Being in this situation would hopefully encourage his young husband to feel more comfortable around him. Perhaps another step forward could be taken today.

"I know we have had many unpleasant encounters in the past however these problems we have been having aren't only stemming from them," Lucius began, "Harry, I need to know why you constantly flinch away from my touch. Even the slightest of movements use to cause a large reaction out of you and that isn't normal. I want to be able to help you but I can't if you don't talk to me."

Harry cringed. He knew what Lucius wanted to know but he'd never told anyone before let alone and adult. None had ever been trustworthy enough to even begin with something like that. He was nervous that Lucius would think him a freak after he had revealed what had happened. After all what pureblood allowed muggles to get the better of them?

Lucius sighed, knowing that it would take some coaxing to get Harry to speak. Even at Hogwarts many students didn't know much about their saviour. They just assumed many things and left it at that. For Lucius however that would not be enough. He needed details.

"Harry, little one, you are my family and I look after my family no matter who they are or how they are linked to us. I want to help you through this so we can be stronger but I can't help you if you don't help me."

Family, the idea, the word even was so foreign to him that he had no idea how to react. He had never known what a true family was like. Sure he had seen how they could act but he'd never been a part of it. None had ever truly included him. Mrs Weasley made him a jumper every year but somehow he doubted that counted. He was an orphan, he didn't have any family and it showed in how his 'friends' acted around him. They included him but when things got too personal he was conveniently forgotten.

This idea of family was something that he had desired for a long time and now was his change to obtain it.

"I spent my childhood years growing up with my only blood relatives." Harry felt this was a good, solid place to start from. "The Dursley's were as normal as any muggle could be according to our neighbours. The husband had a job, the wife remained at home and their child was precious and pampered. They lived in a small four bedroom house with a neat garden that was well cared for. The only thing not normal about their house was me."

Harry fidgeted. Lucius wasn't the person he should be telling this to. It should have been Sirius or Remus, someone that cared. Then again Lucius had made sure he was always well. If he was harmed in any way, he would always care for him before making sure the problem that had caused it was erased. Even now, Lucius was attempting to resolve the problems they were having in their marriage. That caused Harry to lean further against Lucius. This was what he wanted.

As Lucius began rubbing his arm soothingly, Harry continued.

"To my only relatives, I was considered a burden. I was often told that the morning I was found on their doorstep was the worst moment of their lives. My Aunt supposedly screamed so loudly that the neighbours called the police, terrified that something was occurring. It was quite an embarrassment for them to admit the real reason for her terror was a fifteen month old baby."

Both of them snickered. It would be quite humorous to witness something like that.

"Unfortunately for me, that moment signed my life to an abusive household."

Lucius stiffened in anger. He could feel Harry's sadness at this fact. It was no wonder that Harry wasn't comfortable with his touch. If he was abused it was practically a miracle that he was allowing him to be near at all. What if it went further than that? What kind of abuse had Harry suffered at those muggles hands? This was not something that Lucius had been prepared to hear or deal with. He loved his little one but this abuse was something that no one was likely to have heard of. What did he do in this situation?

"Relax Lucius. The abuse wasn't sexual or physical. The only abuse they ever dished out to me was emotional. They wouldn't sully themselves by touching me any more than necessary. No the worst they would do was hit me using an object. Then there was the cupboard and the name calling. I wasn't truly aware of my name until Aunt told me the day before I begun school. But I figured she just didn't want to be embarrassed yet again because of me."

He was appalled. These things couldn't have happened, could they? Whoever believed these people were fit guardians were obviously loony.

"At the time I didn't know any better. I had no reason to believe that anyone else was treated differently to me except for Dudley. Yet they all looked so happy while I was… I was only content… alive. This continued all through my childhood. I was ordered a painstakingly long list of chores that only an adult would be able to complete and often warned that if I didn't have them finished I would not get dinner. No one questioned why I was so thin. They didn't think to ask why Dudley was driven to and from school yet I had to walk. Nothing was done about my situation so I just left it."

Lucius' heart ached for the trauma that his little one had been through. It wasn't enough that the wizarding world revered him. No, the muggle world had to despise him as well. Did Harry never get a break from it all? Did he not deserve that? He couldn't tell why this had been done only that he would do everything in his power to fix it.

"Then the Hogwarts letters began to arrive. I remember believing that someone wanted something to change. Perhaps and angel was giving me a break? Were my parents finally looking out for me? I didn't care who it was for when I first saw the address on the letter it included where I slept, the cupboard under the stairs."

Harry sighed depreciatingly. "Yet as I began to learn more about the world to which I was born, I realized I was only a pawn to move about as the headmaster desired. That first year no one did anything. They knew what was happening and yet they did nothing. I was in the Hospital Wing twice that year. Madam Pomphrey would have easily noticed the signs of malnutrition and she should have reported it. But the headmaster refused. Then to top it all off, I was to be sent back to the same hatful relatives I had spent the first ten years of my life with."

Lucius would protect his family. He would tear down every house in the muggle or wizarding world to keep them safe from anything in their past, present or future. His family's pain would be eliminated.

"I know that my mother wouldn't have wanted me to go there should they die and I was being sent back even knowing what had occurred during my short time there. Though over the years the abuse has lessened it _has_ still continued. Numerous people have mentioned that including the Dursley's yet Dumbledore keeps sending me back year after year knowing what is occurring yet doing nothing to stop it. He doesn't care for my well-being as long as he gets what he wants out of it."

Those muggles and the Order were dead.

"Why should the headmaster care or even be an important figure in what has occurred in your life? Let alone willingly ignore the neglect of a minor."

It was his first question. Lucius hadn't wanted to fluster his little one into not speaking anymore. He needed all of this information to piece together their future. Now was the best time for that.

"He's the one who placed me there." Harry answered sadly.

"What?"

"I've been told that Dumledore ordered Hagrid to collect me and charged him to deliver me to Surrey. From there McGonagall and Dumbledore left me in the doorstep of my relative's house in nothing more than a basket and baby blanket."

Lucius' fury boiled. He couldn't believe it! What was that idiot thinking? He couldn't simply leave a small child outside in only a basket and blanket in the middle of the night. The child could have caught a cold. He could have been taken in by someone walking the streets or even attacked by a dog. Anything could have happened to the small child during the hours it spent before dawn and Dumbledore had never once contemplated them.

That wasn't the point however. The Order and especially Dumbledore would pay later. The Dark Lord would make sure of that. Lucius was after all his right hand man. Right now he wanted to confirm something with his little one, something that would affect their future relationship.

"Harry, have you ever been affectionately touched by another person? Has anyone ever hugged you or told you that everything would be alright? Do you understand what I mean?"

Harry nodded. Yes he understood.

"No one has every touched me in that way." He confirmed.

That explained at least why Harry continuously flinched. He simply wasn't used to this type of attention. Harry didn't know how to respond to affection of any kind. The clock above the mantle chimed signalling midnight.

"Come Harry, we should be asleep."

"But what about…"

Lucius sighed. "Harry we can only work as fast as you are prepared to go. Eventually you will react to affection like anyone else but until then we shall work on it gradually. For now however we should sleep. I won't have us both lacking sleep."

Harry nodded. Yes he could understand that. If he flinched away from something then he wasn't comfortable with it. All they could do was work on his reactions and becoming accustomed to these affectionate touches. Depending on how much he worked at it, it could take quite some time. However he was determined to be able to become more comfortable around Lucius. He only wanted his husband to be happy and if this was a step towards that then he would definitely work his hardest.

As they entered their room and dressed separately as usual, Harry couldn't help the small smile that crossed his features. They were working through their problems. This was nothing like the arguments he often had with his ex-friends. This was something that once worked upon could be mended. This was a true family. Harry was finally part of a family!

For the first night since they'd said their vows, Harry fell asleep comfortably in his husband's arms.

-x-x-x-x-x

The following morning Harry was embarrassed to find the position they had woken in. During the night, Lucius must have rolled over and dragged Harry with him until he was comfortably sleeping using Lucius' chest as a pillow. Sure it was a nice position to wake up in however it was darn uncomfortable especially if something was poking you in the leg and you knew it wasn't a wand.

Harry wasn't positive how Lucius had pulled that one but once he figured it out, it was going to stop. He didn't need those reminders early in the morning. Their relationship was progressing well without the thought of sex. That topic was simply too soon for his comfort. He could wait till Yule for that.

Silently, Harry slipped out of their bed and made his way to the bathroom. Closing the door with a soft snap, Harry lent against the sink. It didn't truly bother him that Lucius was turned on by him. He knew that his husband was attracted to him. It was as plain as day. What really bothered him were his own feelings. He liked Lucius, he liked him a lot. But whether that like was truly love… he wasn't positive. So many thoughts were swirly around in his head and he had no way to organize them.

Normally in situations like this he would speak to his friends. Yet again, what good what that do? His friends had abandoned him. He had no one.

Sighing, Harry decided to take a shower before attempting to find his husband.

Of course that was pretty easy. Usually when Lucius arrived home, they would eat and then whilst Harry read, Lucius would complete any work that needed to be done. However last night he hadn't had that chance, meaning he would be in his study early this morning attempting to finish it before he returned to work. That was the price for their marriage to grow stronger.

Once refreshed, Harry dressed and left their room in search of the study. Even though he was seeking his husband out simply to greet him, he also had another agenda. There was one question that had been nagging him for quite some time and he was now resolute enough to discover the answer. What did Harry want? Well that was simple…

Would he be allowed to return to Hogwarts?

Not for the first time he wondered about Hogwarts, his first true home. It wasn't even for his friends that he wanted to return. Nor did he desire to return because of the teachers or the Order. He desired to return to continue learning. There was so much that he could learn and now that he was determined to know more it only fuelled his desire to return further.

Harry had never been one for study but reading a few of the Malfoy family books was simple amazing. Within the books there was knowledge of everything from languages and cultures to Dark Arts and creatures. It astounded him that he had been missing out so much. He needed to know more and the only way to do that was learn from someone else. That meant he needed to return to Hogwarts.

However this was little more than a dream.

He knew more than believed that Lucius would not allow him out of his sight now that he was married to him. If there was anything to explain Lucius Malfoy in one word it would be possessive. Even now he still hadn't left the boundaries of Malfoy Manor not that Lucius seemed to care. His 'little one' was safe and that was all that mattered. Oh well, he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Harry knew better than to knock on the door before entering. He wasn't a house elf and he wasn't any guest, Harry belonged in the manor and that meant he could enter any door.

The door opened to a sight that Harry rarely viewed. Lucius was busy behind his desk. In all his life Harry had never seen the man work more than he had in the past few days. Often he would spend time simply watching his husband work while he read. It was a small luxury but one he revelled in. He would never allow Lucius to know he was watching of course. That was likely to only cause more of his insecurities to surface. They could only handle one of his insecurities at a time after all.

Lucius smiled when he noticed Harry standing in the doorway, motioning him further inside.

"Good morning, little one, was there something you needed this early in the morning?"

Quite honestly, Lucius was pleased that Harry was openly seeking him out. It was a step in the right direction. With that notified he turned his full attention towards Harry.

"Lucius, may I return to Hogwarts for the remainder of my schooling years?"

Harry guessed that if he just blurted it out then he would get an honest answer. His husband was obviously not happy with that though. A frown was creased into his brow and the disgust and hatred was evident in his eye though not towards him.

"No, I shall hire a private tutor if you can't study on your own. You need not worry about returning to that useless establishment ever again. Everything you shall ever need will be given to you here. Malfoy's want for nothing and you are no exception."

Harry couldn't help the cringe when Lucius described his home. That place had been the one safe haven from the Dursley's that he had.

"What of Draco then?" Harry questioned, attempting to find a loop hole in Lucius thoughts.

"He shall also be removed from Hogwarts after Christmas and share classes with you and possibly others that will be removed during Christmas as well should you choose the tutor. Hopefully the both of you will get over your differences and see that you are now family."

Yep, he knew it. There was no way out of this one. Either he studied by himself with Draco for company or he studied with a tutor and numerous other Death Eater wannabies. That just made his choice easier.

"I think I'll continue with the independent study. Draco can help me if I need it and then I'll help him."

Lucius nodded as if already knowing what his decision would be.

"I believe that to be a wise choice."

With a sigh, Harry announced that he was going to breakfast and would see Lucius when he returned. Not waiting for a reply he left the room. Knowing the answer to his question was disheartening. All that knowledge at Hogwarts would never be his but at least he would be learning more.

In fact this style of learning could be better in so many ways. Not only did he not have a limit to what he could learn but he didn't have anyone telling him what he could or couldn't learn. Also with Draco aiding him in the subjects he was struggling with he should have no problems with any occupation he eventually chose. Yes, Harry could say that his luck and his life were finally looking up.

x-x-x-x-x

By the time the Christmas holidays were upon them, Harry was going stir-crazy. He had been couped up in the manor for an entire two months without seeing anyone apart from house elves and his husband. Not the best of company since the house elves were timid and frightened of every shadow unlike Dobby and Lucius hardly did anything apart from work or speak about their developing relationship. Now Draco was returning and he would be with him nearly every day that they were to study for their NEWTS next year.

On one side he felt relief. He would have someone else to speak to while remaining in Malfoy Manor. No longer would he be left with only the house elves and Lucius for company. However there were a few downsides. From the looks of it, others would be joining them in their study sessions, mostly Slytherins at that.

He had spoken to Lucius about it and by the sounds of it every single Slytherin or Dark supporter still in school would also be there. That was something that Harry was not looking forward to. He was only just use to Lucius and yet he would be forced into a room with more people to relax around. Honestly how had it come to that? Perhaps it was his constant sighing from boredom that had driven Lucius to this decision?

Regardless of this, there was something more pressing to Harry at the current point in time. It was Christmas and that meant his time limit was officially up.

Sure they had come a long way in their relationship but Harry was still insecure of himself. There were numerous times were he questioned everything that Lucius did. Occasionally he would find himself flinching at the simplest things. He'd made progress but he doubted it would be enough for what his husband planned tonight. Harry sighed. He had figured he had more time.

When he had signed the marriage contract he had accepted that he would have to consummate the marriage eventually. He'd just hardly payed attention to the when of the matter or how soon that would be. Well he hadn't been focused the entire day as he had been in a fearful daze. Could you really blame him for that? After all he had been about to be married to one of his 'enemies'. Naturally he had assumed the time between then and now was plenty.

It hadn't been.

It had come as a shock that very morning when Lucius had murmured in his ear what he planned on doing to him that night. All the while rubbing his arm delicately and shifting so his usual morning erection was digging into Harry's. It was borderline creepy yet Harry had still shivered, in lust or fear he didn't know nor did he wanted to think on it but the erection had proved the former rather than the later.

Harry didn't want to admit it but it was beginning to get more and more difficult to not feel anything for Lucius. The man was everything that Harry had ever wanted in a family. He was loyal, protective and cared for him as a person and not as the Chosen One or Boy-Who-Lived. It was simply Harry that Lucius loved. However that didn't stop him from being nervous.

He'd never been intimate with another person before let alone another male. Cho Chang really didn't count since every time they went on a date she would simply cry over Cedric. It had been pathetic. His crushes didn't count either since he'd never actually acted on them. Ginny had always been there for him though he really had no idea why. So he had naturally developed some feelings towards her. Now, that all seemed so pointless. Besides they were a far cry from an adult male.

Lucius had taken to revealing to Harry the joys of what the body could feel. It was all part of his husband's plan to re-establish Harry's need to feel touch, to feel comfortable for others to simply hug him. Honestly, he wasn't complaining. Never had he felt more alive but still they hadn't really done anything heavy and filled with lust or love. Small touches and long lasting kissing sessions were as far as they had gotten to.

Tonight that would change. He was about to be intimate with his enemy turned husband and he had no idea how to do anything that he knew should be done. The other Gryffindor boys had only ever been with girls as far as he knew so what they had talked about was pretty useless. He was so done for. Not even his luck could save him now.

Harry screamed in frustration.

**x-x-x Lemon Scene x-x-x**

Harry stood nervously in their room, his arms hanging uselessly by his sides. It was almost as bad as the first time he had been introduced to the room but now he knew what was going to happen and it didn't seem to make any difference. He was still just as nervous and he still had no idea what to do.

Smirking at his anxious husband, Lucius walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting embrace. Nuzzling the back of Harry's neck, Lucius delighted in the shivers that signalled the beginning of their first night together. Tonight would be special for his little one. He would make sure of that.

Gently, Lucius picked him up and carried him over to their bed. It had been used numerous times before however not for this… never for this.

Softly at first, Lucius leaned down and kissed Harry however as they continued the kiss became more urgent and fierce until Harry moaned lightly in pleasure. Lucius had kissed Harry before however they had been simple butterfly kisses that hadn't really had any effect on Harry. This was different. With Lucius hovering above him the kiss was demanding, eager and yet gentle. Harry felt Lucius' tongue run over his lips in questioned and answered simple by opening his mouth slightly and allowing Lucius' tongue entrance to explore his mouth.

No this kiss was nothing like the butterfly kisses he was use to but he wanted more from Lucius so he began to move his own tongue unconsciously imitating Lucius. He was by no mean excellent at it but he guessed with time and experience it would change. Though said experience would only ever be with Lucius. His husband would have it no other way.

Lucius smirked knowing that Harry was finely getting accustomed to the feel of kissing even after the numerous times he had gently pecked Harry on the lips over the span of the past two months. Without a second thought, Lucius pulled off both his and Harry's shirts. While he continued to undress both of them, Lucius nipped at Harry's collarbone before sucking the sweet spot on his neck. All of these feelings were overwhelming Harry and he was breathing heavily through the lust he was feeling.

It was amazing that anyone could possibly make him feel so much when usually he felt apathy at best for people though he never revealed it. Most of the wizarding world Harry just couldn't stand. The people were too fickle in their affections, even his friends. So he had learnt to be someone else entirely before the people and himself when he was alone. He had no experience with other people especially in this.

It was this thought that had Harry placing a hand on Lucius' chest as he removed his love's pants and left him only in his boxers.

"Come now Harry, it couldn't be that bad could it?" Lucius whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.

"I– I've never done this before." Harry admitted in nothing more than a whisper.

Lucius paused in his ministrations to look at Harry who was blushing uncontrollably. He couldn't believe he was the first person the boy had ever slept with. With the popularity that came along with being the Boy-Who-Lived, Lucius had simply figured that Harry had anyone he wanted. But then again he was grateful for it as well. Harry's sinful body was his for the taking and that thought alone nearly sent him over the edge something Narcissa would never have been able to accomplish.

"Well then I shall make it as pleasurable as possible, my young husband."

Leaning forward, Lucius thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth earning a breathy moan that caused him to shiver. Harry had instinctively begun to caress Lucius' back while they were busy with their mouths instead of simply lying there like a doll and even though the movements were light they were cautious… sensual and caused more pleasure. Even inexperienced, Harry was more of a turn on that his ex-wife.

Moving downwards again he nipped and sucked on Harry's right nipple while tugging at the other. He enjoyed exploring his husband's body. It was so innocent and ready for him. After a few moments he began to move further down. Upon reaching his husband's erection he blew on it gently sending a chill up Harry's spine. Harry was panting so hard now he couldn't believe that this feeling was caused by Lucius. He just had to… he needed…

_"Lu- Lucius…"_

The lustful hiss was unbearable. Not only did it make him more aware of his own urges it also made it harder not to simply pound into Harry. Eager to continue, Lucius swallowed his lover at the same moment he inserted a finger into his firm pucker. Harry cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. It was confusing to feel both pleasure and pain but as he adjusted to the feeling of the finger inside of him he only began to feel the pleasure. He hardly noticed as the second and third finger were inserted and began to stretch him since Lucius was doing such a good job at keeping him distracted.

Just as Harry could feel his release, Lucius stopped and Harry couldn't help but groan at the loss of the blissful sensation.

"Not to worry my little one, I am hardly finished with you just yet." Lucius purred before lining up and pushing into Harry's tight arse.

It was incredibly tight due to the fact this was Harry's first time. Lucius was having a hard time controlling the urge to simple move faster. After giving Harry a few moments to adjust he began to move slowly and at a steady pace that was causing him to lose focus. He wanted more but knew his husband wasn't ready yet. Harry though was obviously enjoying it as he moaned and tossed his head from side to side panting roughly. His hands were practically digging into Lucius' arms.

_"Lucius… please, harder… faster…"_

Even though he couldn't understand what Harry was speaking it urged him on until he was pounding into his husband with vigour. Harry wasn't complaining. Instead he was focusing on the lust that was taking control of his mind. Taking Harry's leaking erection into his hand, Lucius began to pump it into time with the continuous pounding bringing them even closer to release.

"… Lucius!" Harry cried as he released into Lucius' hand whilst he clenched down upon Lucius' own erection causing him to release deep into his husband in claiming.

Lucius collapsed exhausted next to Harry on their bed with an arm still wrapped loosely around his waist. Both were panting heavily but neither made to move away. Lucius was actually worried that Harry would leave him in their room after that but he remained where he was basking in the afterglow.

When Lucius felt Harry snuggle closer to him, he turned to see Harry fast asleep and allowed a small smile to grace his usually stoic features. Yes, everything would be alright now. They had gotten past one of the most worrying things for Lucius and survived. Only tomorrow would tell what the future would bring.

**x-x-x End Scene x-x-x**

The next morning Lucius woke with Harry willingly by his side. He was still asleep, lying on his stomach, turned slightly towards Lucius almost as if he were aware that he was watching. Not wanting to wake him yet Lucius looked over his husband's body. It was lithe, that of a Seeker, and had a light tan that spoke days beneath the sun without a shirt or shade for protection. Thankfully there were no scars from the muggles though if there were then the muggles wouldn't be alive much longer afterwards.

That didn't mean however that the muggles left no damage to his beautiful husband. It just meant there was nothing visible. The emotional abuse was something that was harder to spot yet still something that had been discovered. Now that they were working through it things were bound to change for them both. Yet it still didn't stop him from thinking of murderous thoughts about Harry's relatives, the Dursley's.

Sighing, Lucius continued his inspection with the face. It was strong. Not like the Malfoy's yet spoke of his pure-blood heritage. The bone structure was that of the Potter's yet his eyebrow was in the shape of the Evan's as was his ears and nose giving him a softer appearance. The silky black hair gently caressed his face adding contrast to the colouring of the skin making it appear paler than it truly was. Beneath the eye lids were sparkling green eyes that had first caught his attention in Flourish and Blotts all those years ago.

It was at that moment that he became aware of a sleepy eye blinking up at him from beneath silky hair.

"Good morning." Lucius murmured into Harry's ear.

"Morning…" came the sleepy reply.

Even though Harry was awake, Lucius desired to memorize every inch of his husband's body even if he were aware of it. Focusing away from the face he moved down again…

That was when he remembered a flash of something last night in between the moments of pleasure. Something pale had been on Harry's hand almost like a scar. Gently taking Harry's hand in his own he turned it to see whether it was a trick of the mind. To Lucius' shock their actually was a scar there but not a scar he'd ever wanted to see on his husband. The scar was a line of words to Lucius' disgust. "I must never tell lies." Someone had used a Blood Quill on his husband and marked his skin.

"Who did this to you?" Lucius asked holding Harry's hand in his own larger, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Umbridge… fifth year… blood quill…" Harry murmured half asleep.

Lucius' eyes hardened at that, though Harry didn't notice in his sleep induced haze. That toad had marked his husband with a Dark object no less. That was unacceptable. Well at least he had a reason to be rid of her now. Finally, he wouldn't have to put up with her sickly sweet voice and the hideous pink dress she chose to wear.

Yet another person was added to his list. He would harm these people for daring to mark his husband. Umbridge would be easier to get to though less satisfying. The Dursley's however… Lucius would enjoy paying them back for every little thing they had done to his Harry.

Shaking out of his thoughts he leant down and kissed his husband slightly shocked when Harry willingly kissed back though it wasn't as firm. Obviously, Harry was still half asleep.

"Shall we have breakfast with Draco this morning?"

"Hmm… yes, I feel a little bad about keeping your attention focused entirely on me."

"Very well."

As they left their bedroom, Lucius smiled gently. Harry was beginning to relax completely around him. The Dursley's and Umbridge would pay for their misdeeds. The Dark Lord would win this war and abolish everything to do with laws against Dark Arts and Dark creatures. Everything was changing for the better and yet only one thing was on his mind. His family was nearly complete.

* * *

**So here is chapter three~ Hope you all like it and thanks for the reviews! **

**Also for those interested I have a new hotmail address specifically for fanfic so if you want to send me an email then you can do just that~ **

**~MidnightEmber**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter Four ~**

Surprisingly after the intimate night he spent with Lucius, he settled into his home. At times he was still tense since Malfoy Manor was after all filled with the occasional dark objects but he could hardly tell Lucius to be rid of them all considering they were probably family heirlooms or something of value. He'd even begun to train the house elves to be more like Dobby except less overbearing. Lucius actually appreciated this, not that he spoke it out loud. After all Malfoy's were never wrong especially when concerning their servants.

For the first time since their marriage, Harry was truly at home and actually felt more comfortable around everyone including Lucius considering that he had seen Harry in all his glory.

He still fought with Draco on occasion but now it was to do with reasonable things and not petty schoolyard stuff like name calling or cursing. Mainly they studied together to make sure that they understood everything that the book said. Draco even helped Harry in potions, which was then traded for Harry's help in Care of Magical Creatures. Even though Draco despised the class it was one of the prerequisites for Potion researcher which was his chosen career. Harry on the other hand wanted to be a Healer and that needed potions. It was a perfect trade.

Severus came over on occasion to talk to them as well which was difficult considering the Order was watching every move he made. When he did come they spoke as per usual. They talked of Hogwarts and everything that was going wrong since Draco and Harry had left. Unsurprisingly, everything was quiet. Without the two old rivals bickering or throwing hexes through the corridors no one really knew what to do anymore. Ron had tried to band together with Seamus and Dean to take on the Slytherins however they didn't see the point and left him by himself to fight off the group he had antagonized. Harry had witnessed the memory and spent the day laughing uncontrollably.

However he had come farthest along in working through problems with Lucius in the past few weeks. He no longer shied away from Lucius' touch and when he wanted sex Harry was only too willing to oblige. After all who wouldn't want to be intimate with the handsome and striking Lord Malfoy? Being his husband just gave Harry rights over Lucius' body that no one else could have and he revelled in the thought almost as much as Lucius revelled in having the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry's days were really simple yet they fulfilled his life in ways that past years never accomplished. He'd wake up every morning with Lucius by his side after a round of sex and then go to breakfast where they would join Draco. After that, he would then go with Draco to the library for self-study where he taught himself whatever he felt like including some Dark Arts much to Draco's shock while Lucius went to the Ministry. He would spend some quiet time in the afternoon by himself before Lucius returned and they settled down together. That was when Draco would go and see Blaise.

There was only a slight change on Friday's when Lucius and Harry sat down to look over their bank statements otherwise his week was pretty steady and Harry wouldn't have it any other way. For once he had a simply, normal life.

It was on one of these mornings that Hedwig arrived with a stack of letters for him.

No one sent him letters anymore and he hadn't seen Hedwig in months considering that Severus had told him Dumbledore had locked her away after he had sent what seemed like his fiftieth letter to them. Harry handed her some bacon after she nipped him lightly on the ear in greeting. The letters were resting on the table and he truly didn't know who they were from but didn't see the harm in not opening them at all. The wards at the Manor wouldn't allow anything harmful inside.

Seeing that both Draco and Lucius were in a discussion Harry didn't bother to alert them. There was nothing in these letters he couldn't handle alone.

_~x~_

_Dear Harry,_

_It was so wonderful to finally hear how you are doing Harry! I don't think you truly realize just how worried we were when you left with Fudge and that Umbitch. Oh Harry, Dumbledore told us not to worry and that everything would be alright but you were going to be married to Malfoy! We looked up every rule in the book and could not find a legal way out of it. We even beseeched Dumbledore who told us not to interfere! Imagine that! Dumbledore telling us that you were safe with the Malfoy's. Eventually we believed him but then you ceased sending us mail!_

_Everyone was fretting that you had taken to suicide over the past few months. (I knew that you wouldn't as you still have to defeat Voldemort and that is your one goal in life.) With everything that has happened I know that you are probably feeling very alone right now but you must remember to keep up your health! Your health is very important Harry. It would do us no good to see you in a state of depression or even worse suicide. Remember you still must kill Voldemort. You are the Chosen One after all!_

_Have you been doing your school work? You mustn't get lazy now that you are married because even you can still get a job! That is no reason to get lazy now! Send me some of the work you are doing and I can check it over for you since any tutor that Malfoy has hired is probably dodgy at best anyway. I am after all much better than any pureblood._

_I'll pass the quill over to Ron now just remember we are there for you Harry!_

_Hey mate can't believe that you are married to the git's father! That must suck. You have to be there every day and see them every day. I would probably end up killing them or hexing them at every chance I got but hey that's just me. You have to do the noble thing after all!_

_There aren't that many of our friends that share your position mate. Padma and Parvati are married to some guys from India as their traditions states. Neville has someone from Hufflepuff. Could you imagine their children? Seamus is also with some pureblood from Ravenclaw. Honestly you'd think they'd already be getting me somewhere after all Seamus got someone so why haven't they chosen someone out for me? I hope its Hermione. That would be just awesome. A bunch a red headed brain-i-acks!_

_Hey, since you're probably not using your Firebolt could I? It's just the next match against Slytherin is coming up and even though Malfoy Junior is no longer on the team they seem to be just as good as before and we don't stand a chance. So think you could help me?_

_Oops, Ginny wants the quill._

_Oh Harry! You and I would have worked so better than you and Malfoy! I can't believe that you are stuck being married to someone who doesn't appreciate you like I do! I couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors that you must be going through! If you could slip away for a bit and come to Hogsmeade I could show you how it's really done… looks like Hedwig wants the letters._

_Love from Hermione, Ron and Ginny._

_~x~_

Harry shuddered when he finished that letter.

Honestly who did Ginny think she was? Some prostitute who didn't know when to close her legs? Eww. Just plain eww. He'd have to erase that thought from his memory somehow… well after sorting out that issue. Perhaps he could send a Death Eater polyjuiced as him who killed her after they were done. Nope that wouldn't work. They would think that he had actually killed Ginny then not to mention the fact that hardly any of the Death Eaters would sleep with her to begin with. Darn and that plan had such promise.

Then there was the whole tone of the letter. They were trying to reinforce which side he "belonged" to again. The same way that Dumbledore had done. If that didn't scream that they were already part of the Order then he didn't know what did. His "friends" had joined behind his back and only began sending letters when they realized he had stopped relying on them for strength.

It was pathetic.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he grabbed the next letter aware that Lucius and Draco were still talking about some topic related to the Dark Lord. He didn't desire to be part of that conversation at the moment.

_~x~_

_Dear Pronglet,_

_We hope that you are alright were you are. Since we haven't heard anything from you in a few months we thought we would drop you a line and say hello. We haven't been doing much over here and I am bored as anything! Entertain me! Please cub? Send me an interesting letter or perhaps some embarrassing memories of Lucius Malfoy that I can use as Black mail… do you have any?_

_On second thought… don't, I don't think I could handle that._

_Moony here cub. We are worried about you though. Some Order members believe that you have gone suicidal over the situation there and I truly hope that isn't the case. I'm sure whatever Malfoy is doing to you isn't as bad as they judge. Don't give up—_

_If Malfoy does anything you do not permit then just floo straight to us and we'll sort him out for you the Marauder way! Even if it means we have to—_

_Sorry cub, ignore him he had a little too much firewhiskey last night._

_Hey!_

_Anyway, we will be here for you always. Don't forget who you are. You are Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans, a child of Light, godson to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black the last remaining Marauders. Just because you are stuck there doesn't mean you have to give up your ideals for his and we all know that you would never do anything like that! We love you and nothing that Malfoy does is going to stop that!_

_Love from Padfoot and Moony._

_P.S. Think we could have the Marauder's Map so we could sneak into the castle?_

_~x~_

Harry couldn't help but feel a little confused at these letters. It had been months since they had spoken to him and they'd never bothered to return his letters when he actually needed them. So why were they trying to get closer to him now? He no longer needed their support. After all he had Lucius, Draco and Severus now. He still felt bitter about how they simply forgot him and now they were asking him for favours and his personal objects!

Sirius and Remus made it sound as if Lucius were torturing him instead of taking care of him. It made him ill thinking about the scenarios that the Order were conjuring to make themselves feel better for allowing this "travesty of a marriage" to occur in the first place. Harry certainly no longer believed in any of that rubbish so why must they continue it when it only made him feel worse about them?

Sighing, he unfolded the last letter knowing it could only get worse.

_~x~_

_Harry,_

_My boy, it has been too long since we have spoken however now you are an adult and there are a few things you need to consider with that thought. You are now capable of doing many things and I hope you choose the wisest decisions like your parents before you. As I am your magical guardian I am bestowed with the duty of informing of your choices and much more._

_Firstly, you are able to access your Gringotts accounts and use the money inherited from your parents as you wish. Since you are an adult you are able to use the money however you please whether it is for your own expenditure or that of an Order you wish to donate to. Also you can access the Malfoy vault with permission from either Draco of Lucius. That means you can also use that money for your own purpose whatever that may be. I know you will make the "light" choice when considering your money. You have always thought out any decisions to do with your own future with a calm head._

_Secondly, you have the Potter seat on the Wizenmagot. This grants you the opportunity to vote on upcoming rules and regulations in the Wizenmagot beside your husband. The rules range from anything to do with Hogwarts to creature rights and even laws for abroad travellers. They help the continuation of our legal system so please make sure you pay attention when in session. There again I know you will make the "light" choice._

_You no longer have the need to attend school. That also means that you may take your NEWTS whenever you deem you are prepared. Hopefully you will accomplish this soon so that you may turn your attentions elsewhere like perhaps a Mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts? You would be welcome back with open arms I assure you._

_I do wish to speak to you at more length of other important issues such as certain objects that Tom Marvolo Riddle held dear to him but they will have to wait._

_From, Albus Dumbledore._

_~x~_

The letter had Harry boiling in fury. His magic went berserk. All of the furniture began to shake and the china fell to the floor shattering on impact. The expensive chandelier fell from the ceiling and broke on the table sending pieces of glass flying everywhere. The pieces cut into his skin but he hardly felt the sting or smelt the blood. In the background he was aware that people were shouting but he couldn't see past the haze of fury and loathing he was surrounded in.

How dare he? Harry seethed. How dare Dumbledore attempt to rule his life when he had willingly given it away to begin with! He had willingly gone along with everything that old man had ever set up and this was how he was going to be repaid, by giving up his own money and that of his new husbands? He'd just begun to trust his family and now this threatened to ruin them!

Harry felt strong arms wrap around his torso and a head nuzzle against his neck in a calming gesture. Automatically, he turned around and buried his head into Lucius' chest, wrapping his own arms around his husband. Lucius whispered nonsensical things to his young one to calm him and it worked. The plates ceased shaking and everything straightened up once again though the wounds from the glass chandelier remained.

"I'm sorry for ruining your morning." Harry mumbled against his chest.

Draco, who had picked up the last letter Harry had dropped, was practically burning holes in the paper with what he read.

Lucius couldn't let go of Harry to see the letter so he asked Draco instead.

"Draco what is it that they want?"

"What do they want? It might be a better question to ask what they don't want. Not only do his friends want his belongings but Weaslette wants to have a secret rendezvous with Harry and Dumbledore wants money from both the Potter and Malfoy vaults! Then there are his godfather's. They want him to send pictures of us so he can use them as blackmail! It's disgusting." Draco said venomously.

Lucius had felt Harry tense when he mentioned the youngest Weasley and realized that he wasn't tense from panic but fear. He truly feared returning to those money sucking blood traitors and Lucius didn't blame him one bit. They weren't worth anything compared to what he had now.

"Do not fear young one. I won't make you leave for this is your home now and nothing can make me change my mind. Remember it was I who wanted you as my husband not the other way around. However you should write a letter in return it is after all only polite."

Harry looked up into Lucius' eyes and immediately spotted the spark of cunning that he so loved. Lucius had a plan and he was willing to bet it would be life changing for everyone near them.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked smirking.

"Come with me we shall write the letter after patching you up."

Harry glanced down and realized that he had torn his clothes with the glass and was bleeding from numerous wounds. He sighed, this was going to be another chance to undress him he just knew it but truly he couldn't bring himself to feel angry for he did so love his life, his love and his home.

x-x-x-x-x

The Order sat around the table and stared at the note that had been delivered by a scowling eagle that obviously belonged to the Malfoy's for the note carried the seal of the Malfoy family on the front. Hedwig was not seen at all. Not many had believed it when it had been first read aloud by a shaking Hermione Granger but it was proven. Harry James Potter Malfoy was not pleased with them.

_~x~_

_Dear Order and everyone else,_

_I refuse. Don't send me any more mail. It shall be burned without opening._

_Harry James Potter Malfoy_

_~x~_

It could be said that their saviour was a little bitter towards them. Sirius and Remus looked ready to tear Dumbledore apart while the three Gryffindor stooges were sulking that Harry had said no to them. Dumbledore looked contemplative however anyone who looked closer could see the worry in his eyes. Severus simply sat there too smug to even say anything. He had been waiting for this day for months since the wedding.

"What have you done Albus?" Sirius snarled.

He was upset and the only way he took out his feelings was on others especially those he could likely blame for this mess. Albus Dumbledore was currently top of that list.

"First you say that you have saved Harry from all of this by pleading with the ICW to be allowed to choose Harry's spouse. You lost that right when Fudge turned up suddenly and explained that he'd already been spoken by for Lucius bloody Malfoy! Then there was telling us that we shouldn't attend his wedding though we did receive the information on where it would be. This, this is the final straw! How could you tell us to leave Harry alone with the Malfoy's for over two months without any contact? Malfoy's probably the one that wrote the letter and not Harry!"

"I just know that Malfoy is forcing him into something he doesn't want and now there is nothing we can do about it. We can't even see him anymore since he doesn't want to see us! Nor will he give us anything that we ask for. He probably believes we abandoned him and don't deserve anything! We shouldn't have listened to you in first place. We should have done something about this and kept Harry safe! At least then he wouldn't be so cold towards us. Old man, this is entirely your fault!"

Remus nudged Sirius to stop him from continuing his rant. Sure he agreed but there was no use pinning the blame on one person alone. They were all to blame for this.

"What are you smirking about Snape?" Ron growled.

He'd seen the way that his git of a Potions professor had looked over everyone with a smug expression on his face. Hearing Sirius' rant only caused his smirk to grow more pronounced. Ron couldn't stand it.

"Why… I am ever so pleased you asked Mr Weasley." Severus said sarcastically. "It has come to my attention this meeting that there are a few specifics that haven't been mentioned and more than a few that have been blown out of proportion."

Everyone took a few seconds to allow that to sink in and then finally realized what he had implied. Severus had been in contact with both the Malfoys and Harry.

"What do you mean by that Severus?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Honestly headmaster, I thought it would be obvious. Your little saviour has been wary of you for months now. Ever since you agreed to this law and long before his marriage he's begun to get suspicious. This stunt you pulled with the letters, demanding items that weren't yours to ask for simply pushed him over the edge. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't remain with his threat and burn every letter you send him before opening them if they even get that far through the Manor wards."

"But I really needed to borrow his broom! Without it I'll never be able to lead Gryffindor to victory especially since Harry is no longer on the team!" Ron grumbled.

"He needs me to read his reports! He's hopeless with homework. Without me he won't do anything and then he'll fail and rely on Lucius for the remainder of his life. It's unhealthy!" Hermione complained.

"Harry belongs to me… he needs me… there is no way he could be possibly happy with that Death Eater…" Ginny mumbled beneath her breath.

Severus simply sneered at them all. It was disgusting behaviour from what was left of the once proud Gryffindor Trio. All they could think of was their needs and what they could do. No one thought about Harry or what he truly wanted anymore. They didn't care if he was happy by Lucius' side or if he was suffering as long as they got what they wanted. If Harry had changed it was all due to Lucius' influence and nothing that they did as they were pure, they were Light and according to them they couldn't do anything wrong. It was against their morals.

Scoffing, he sat and listened as the Light continued to rant and rave about what they were going to do with Harry and how they were going to "rescue" him from the clutches of evil. It was actually sickening to listen to and he decided right then and there what side he was truly on. After all even if the Dark Lord deigned out crucio as punishment, he didn't plan to kidnap famous husbands on the grounds that they weren't giving them what they simply deserved.

Now all Severus had to do was to wait until the meeting was over before heading to Malfoy Manor and warning his friends of the new developments.

x-x-x-x-x

It was a usual day at work this morning for Lucius Malfoy after the unusual morning he had. Normally he would sit down with Draco and Harry and eat talking about whatever they had planned for the day and everything had been normal until the plates and furniture had begun to shake. He and Draco hadn't known what it was until the chandelier had fallen on the table and turned their attention to Harry.

Harry looked absolutely furious and his magic had lashed out as a result of that. One of the things that worried Lucius the most was his husband had multiple wounds from the broken glass and he wasn't reacting to it at all. He was so focused on the letters that had obviously brought bad news that the wounds were bleeding freely. It had taken them both five minutes to avoid all of the debris before actually reaching Harry to calm him down.

After he'd calmed his husband, he asked Draco what the note said and even he couldn't fully read it out loud. From what he'd read later he had been appalled. It was no question as to why his husband had been angry and all he could really do was help him write a simple reply that basically told them to fuck off though he'd never use those words.

But he had plans for today that wouldn't be stalled because of this morning's mishap. Today he would question Dolores Umbridge about the scars on the back of Harry's hand and he would use anything he could do get an answer out of her even the torture she so loved to impose on other students.

It was just his luck that she was in her office that, as usual, was decorated in pink fills and kitten plates. The decor was something he would never have tolerated but now he had to only for a while until he had received all the answers he needed for his husband.

Entering the office he placed a silencing ward around the room so that no one would disturb them. It wasn't as if anyone was going to be looking for Dolores today since technically she was supposed to be aiding the Minister but he was having the day off so in turn so did she. The Minister wasn't actually rewarded any days off he just took them which went well for the Dark since they could wreak havoc when he did.

At this point in time several Death Eaters who were in the Ministry were actually working on weak points in the Ministry making them even weaker than before so when they decided to raid the Ministry leaving wouldn't be a problem even with the disapparrating wards in place. They would just blow a hole in the wall and walk out. The Ministry were just a bunch of idiots currently but that would change with the Dark Lord's appearance.

But that wasn't what he was doing today. No, today he was there for one reason and that was revenge for his husband.

"Lucius, what may I do for you today?" Dolores asked in a shrill voice that set him on edge.

A good crucio would work wonders on that, especially if she screamed herself hoarse. Unfortunately that would have to wait for a bit.

"My dear I do believe that I shall get straight to the point of this meeting. I would like to know what it is you used to punish students with last year."

Dolores didn't even suspect a thing as she eagerly searched for the item. She was so gullible at times that he could understand why she had been led into the Forbidden Forest by two teens. It bordered on pathetic. She could be on the same level as Wormtail and that was saying something considering the rat did nothing to help the Dark achieve their goals except for being used as a summoning tool.

"Ah here it is. I especially loved using it on Potter. He would never utter a word as the quill cut his lines into the back of his hand. 'I must not tell lies.' Yes that was the line I made him write. I expect it would have left a permanent scar as a reminder that he was a no good liar. Don't you just love it? I also used it on a number of other students during my time as Hogwarts High Inquisitor." Dolores rambled as she lay the Blood Quill down before him.

Lucius glared down harshly at the offending torture instrument, completely ignoring Dolores as she rambled. This was the item that had marred the skin on his gorgeous husband and this bitch was actually bragging about it with him in the room. It made his blood boil at the thought of Harry sitting in a room similar to this and having to write lines that cut into the back of his hand causing blood to well up every single time.

He would not let this abuse go unpunished especially if he could do something about it now. His husband's other abusers would pay in time but this he could handle now.

"Madam Umbridge, I believe that you may have made a mistake in your assumption."

At the formal tone Dolores ceased all her rambling. It wasn't every day that Lucius Malfoy got annoyed at someone let alone someone so high up in the Ministry officials.

"What mistake have I made?" she asked surprised.

Suddenly the tense atmosphere in the office increased almost smothering them both in the dark. The cats lining the walls mewled in distress but Lucius wasn't focused on them he was entirely focused on the bint before him who had caused his Harry suffering.

"You made a mistake believing that I would be interested in how you tortured my husband for months while you enjoyed his pain. You revelled in it believing that by causing him pain that he would keep his mouth shut about the Dark Lord's rising. It didn't help you though and it was proved at the end of last year that the Dark Lord had indeed regained his body. You forget though that no matter how far Harry is pushed he will push further on."

Dolores paled when she realized what he was speaking of. She had bragged about torturing the Lord Malfoy's husband. This was one of the few people that Minister Fudge looked up to for guidance on numerous matters and here she was angering him and taunting him over his husband ruining the chances that Cornelius had to gain more support from him.

"Lucius, forgive me, I didn't think-"

"No you didn't think but that is alright for I have come up with a plan to pay you back on my husband's behalf." Lucius said smirking.

Dolores believing that he would be lenient smiled back. She truly was a fool if she believed that he would allow her to live after the pain she had put her husband through. Lucius craftily pulled the wand out of his snake cane and pointed towards her with only one word on his lips.

"Imperio."

He watched as she didn't even fight the overpowering feeling of the Imperius Curse and smiled in satisfaction as her eyes glazed over and she lost the will to do anything unless ordered. There was only one thing that worried him about his course of action towards Umbridge and that was his Harry's reaction. He didn't want to scare his husband away because of something he felt he needed to do in revenge for Harry. He was already here though so if it did come to that they would just have to work through it.

"Dolores, with the Blood Quill you will write the line 'I must not tell lies' and you will only cease once you lose consciousness from blood loss. You will feel every single line that is cut into your hand and you will not alert anyone that comes to see you. You will turn them away every single time until you are unconscious." Lucius ordered.

Dolores whimpered but began to write. After the first ten lines Lucius could see the tears streaming down her face and the blood that had begun to permanently seep from the cuts. More than likely she would die from the blood loss when she finally lost conscience, that is, if no one came to disturb her in that time. All he could do was hope that everyone left her alone today.

With a smirk at her tear strained face that was in a pained expression he turned and swept out of the room leaving the silencing charms in a bid to force people to think twice before disturbing her. Now all he had to do was wait for the news in the Daily Prophet and hope that his husband agreed with how he handled this situation. If not he had a lot of sucking up to do in the next few weeks.

x-x-x-x-x

Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor in the afternoon. He'd known that both Lucius and Harry were present since they enjoyed each other's company then. Draco was more than likely out with Blaise - not that he cared for his godson's love life - which meant that he would be able to speak to the happy married couple alone without interruption.

Upon leaving the floo room, he immediately chose to go to Lucius' private study. There he would find the both of them. He just hoped that he wouldn't find them in an intimate position. That wouldn't be welcomed by any of them since it was unlikely that they wanted to have intimate moments interrupted. Luckily for him they were simply sitting reading.

"Hello Severus," Harry said as he walked into the room, "What brings you here today?"

Lucius glanced up to see the anxious face of his friend and immediately began to worry. Surely something hadn't gone wrong that it reflected back on Severus. Few things annoyed his dearest friend and when they did it normally meant it was something of a great deal to those close to him. Harry appeared to sense it as well since he bookmarked his page before setting his book down and giving Severus his attention.

Severus sat down and helped himself to the tea that was left for Lucius and Harry but had yet to be touched that early in the afternoon.

"I have just travelled here after the most recent Order meeting and what they spoke of worries me."

Lucius and Harry glanced at each other. It was obvious this was all due to the letter they had sent the Order this morning. Never had they believed that it would have such an effect on them or what they planned for the future.

"What have they planned to do? They must know that Harry doesn't want anything to do with them anymore, correct?"  
Severus shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid that letter only made them believe that you were influencing him into ignoring his friends and parental figures. They firmly believe that Harry would hand over everything that they have asked for if you weren't with him. Supposedly, your influence over him has caused Harry to turn away from the Light that he so truly believed in."

Harry snorted. Yeah sure that was what happened. Honestly were those idiots truly that dense as to not see what they had been doing to him? Obviously they were worse than that if they couldn't tell they were the ones who had pushed him away. Lucius wrapped an arm around Harry in comfort though it looked as if Harry were handling this news well on his own. He just wanted to be near his husband to make sure that Harry was still with him.

"What have they planned then to 'fix' this?" Lucius enquired.

"The Order of the Phoenix, under Dumbledore's command, plans to kidnap Harry."

Harry tensed. There was no way he wanted to have anything to do with those losers. He didn't want to return to them only for them to continuously ask for his belongings that they had no right to. The only place Harry wanted to be was here at Malfoy Manor with Lucius, Draco and Severus for company. No one else was important to him.

Lucius sensing his husbands discomfort pulled him closer to reassure him that there was no way the idiots would ever be able to take him away.

"What do they hope to achieve by doing this?"

"They want what they believe they rightfully deserve which unfortunately are Harry's belongings and the Malfoy and Potter money. Being the 'Light' they believe they deserve to be funded by the Light's saviour even if he is married to a man who supports the Dark Lord. Actually they think it a bonus that they should be able to take money out of the Malfoy accounts as well." Severus answered taking another sip of tea.

"They would have been furious when they discovered I didn't want anything to do with them anymore. Not only would they not have access to my money or belongings but they are denied the chance to take money from the Dark as well." Harry said while playing with Lucius' wedding band.

Severus looked at Harry in sympathy. The Light had never been accepting of him considering his dark past but he still believed that Harry being the epitome of all things Light would have been treated with more respect. Knowing now that neither would be accepted completely didn't make him feel any better about this situation at all. It just made it easier to report everything to the Dark Lord and play Dumbledore. After all the only reason he joined the Light was to keep Harry safe like he promised Lily.

"They will plan an attack. It may be discrete at first but I can bet they will have Harry out of Malfoy Manor by the end of the month if everything goes according to plan."

Lucius looked down at his husband and knew only that he desperately desired to keep his beloved happy and cared for even if it meant moving away from their ancestral home for a time being. He would do anything to keep their new family safe.

"What do you think we should do Severus?"

Severus took some time to think before answering.

"My advice is move Harry to another location, a safer location, just until they cease attempting to check the house for illegal dark objects. I know you moved them to the Dark Lord's manor but Harry isn't safe here. If one of the Order members comes to check the house you can bet that they will attempt to locate and kidnap Harry without a second thought to what they were meant to be doing in the first place."

"It also might be beneficial to move Draco as well. Neither of them is of age yet. They may be allowed to marry into families but they aren't old enough to be away from parental supervision. If the Order locates either of them they will be in danger. You however are old enough to do as you wish. You could fight them but they can't."

Lucius sighed. He knew that was going to be the answer but he never liked to hear it. He would have to send his family away to keep them safe and he would do it.

"Very well I shall find another safe location for Draco and Harry. Thank you my friend for telling us this news."

Severus nodded his head. He knew this would be challenging for the new family but they would get through this in the end with help from not only him but from the Dark Lord everything would work out as well as could be.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry nearly spat out his tea as he read the front page of the Daily Prophet. Neither Draco nor Lucius was with him this morning since the Dark Lord had called them and they were likely discussing the issues with his soon to be kidnapping if he didn't find a location that would be safe for him. However he had expected a calm morning filled with tea and reading nothing had prepared him for the murder of Dolores Umbridge done right in the heart of the Ministry without anyone knowing.

_~x~_

_The Daily Prophet_

_Murder at the Ministry_

_By Green Hatchet_

_When one goes to work bright and early on a Monday morning the last thing they expect to see is the murder scene of one of their colleagues. Unfortunately, this is what occurred this morning as the Ministry reopened for another hectic day with reports and casualties that the Dark Lord is responsible for._

_One Ms Dolores Umbridge was found at her desk early this morning in a pool of her own blood when her associates came in to collect her overdue files. The only weapon located at the scene of the crime was a Blood Quill that she had been using at the time. It was confirmed that this was the instrument used in Ms Umbridges' death and the torture of many other students._

_Reports say that she was placed under the Imperius curse by her attacker and likely told to pick up the Blood Quill and write the same line over and over until she died from blood loss. The room was then covered in silencing spells that kept her from screaming out to alert someone of her pain. The line 'I must not tell lies' was carved so deep into her hand that it went through to carve and impression on the wood desk beneath it._

_"It would have been a particularly painful death," comments Minister Fudge._

_The Blood Quill used in Ms Umbridge's attack was her own and is suspected of having carved into the hands of hundreds of Hogwarts students during detentions last year when she taught Defence Against the Dark Arts including the wizarding world's saviour, Harry Malfoy nee Potter._

_To own a Blood Quill, a dark artefact, is illegal in England and several other countries. To have one on your possession equates to one year of Azkaban should it be unused and additional years depending on how many times it was used on other people. All discovered Blood Quills shall be destroyed by the Unspeakables at the Ministry of Magic._

_If anyone has any information on this murder please mail the Ministry offices._

_~x~_

Harry knew immediately who it was. Only a few people knew of his scar and out of the few that did only one would do something about it. The Light wouldn't do something like this they would simply tell him that he was exaggerating about the detention he received and then push him into something far more life threatening than a Blood Quill.

Lucius on the other hand was different. He would do anything for his family, Harry knew that but he hadn't truly realized that his husband believed that he was worth the risk to get back at those that had abused him. He could have been caught and thrown into jail for all Harry knew but he'd done it anyway and that meant the world to Harry.

What worried Harry the most was if the scar truly bothered Lucius that much what would he do now that he'd gained revenge? Clutching his tea cup a million different scenarios played though his head.

That was when Lucius walked into the dining room and immediately grew worried when he saw how tense his husband was. He'd known that Harry would be affected by the report of Umbridges death but he didn't think that it would have been that traumatic for him. Was Harry that against the Dark Arts?

"My love what bothers you?" Lucius finally asked sitting down beside Harry.

All Harry could do was stare at his scar. It was going to be a problem he just knew it. What was he going to do? What would happen when Lucius told him he found Harry disgusting because of his scar?

"Is this because of what I did to Umbridge? If I had known that you were so against the Dark Arts I wouldn't have used them. I just didn't know how else to-"

"Wait, what?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Arts, you obviously have a problem with them that I didn't believe you had considering some of the books you have read."

"Lucius I don't have a problem with your use of the Dark Arts in fact I think it was ingenious what I don't understand is how you can still love me after being marked by that evil bitch. How can you still look at me with that smile knowing what has happened to me?"

Lucius smiled and grabbed the hand with the scar bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. This was all a misunderstanding and he wanted to clear it up as soon as possible.

"I have nothing against your scar, any of your scars. I think they show the adversaries that you have faced and defeated honourably and cunningly. They mark you as the person you are today, as the person I love with my heart. There is nothing ugly about you little one."

Harry blushed at hearing this. He'd always been self-conscious and for Lucius to accept every part of him including the ugly scars that weren't the iconic scar on his forehead made him swell with joy.

"How was your meeting?" he asked formally not really sure how exactly to phrase the question correctly after their intimate moment.

Lucius relaxed realizing that they were past the slight misunderstanding between them.

"It went well. The Dark Lord spoke to Draco and I about what was occurring with our situation and he agreed with Severus, the best action to take in this instance is to move both you and Draco to a safe location until they are finished their search or they give up. There aren't many places to send you though."

Harry looked at Lucius sharply.

"Why did you state that as if I'm not going to like the outcome you have decided?"

Lucius cringed hoping that it would be alright that he had organized this without Harry's consent.

"The only logical location that would be able to provide you both with protection and is undetected to the Light and all other parties are the Dark Lord's manor."

The silence that followed did not comfort him at all.

"I would have told you had I realized that this would be such a big deal for you. It's just that you read so many books on Dark Arts that I naturally assumed that you didn't particularly care if you were only living there. The Dark Lord reassured me that he wouldn't search you out unless he needs to and I-"

Harry placed a single finger on Lucius lips to quiet him down.

"Lucius dear you're rambling and it's unbecoming of a Malfoy." He said smirking. "Now listen to me. I realize that I have some issues with the Dark Lord and the Light but if you say that I will be safe at the Dark Lord's manor then I believe you. You wouldn't place me in any danger and I know that. So when you say that the Dark Lord will not actively seek me out then I trust you. I know I will be safe at the Dark Lord's manor."

Lucius sighed happily. His husband would be well protected with the Dark Lord and he wouldn't have to worry about anyone harming his family again.

"Now when do I pack?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord advised that it would be best if you left as soon as possible so that they don't catch you here. So tomorrow morning would be the best time. Draco will also be ready then as well."

Harry nodded in acceptance then stood and walked towards the door. Turning back he gave Lucius a sly smile.

"Well then we'd better make the most of the time we have left together then hadn't we?"

Lucius eagerly followed.

x-x-x-x-x

The following morning Severus arrived to aid Draco in apparrating to the Dark Lord's manor. Sure he was a Death Eater but he was too young to go for his apparrating licence and no portkeys could go anywhere near the manor, the wards surrounding it didn't allow it.

Lucius apparrated with Harry to Little Hangelton knowing they would hardly get to see each other after this. Harry however was too focused on the location. He'd never desired to return to this area again however he'd had no choice since this was the only place the Dark Lord would ever call home. Strange, for an anti-muggle protestor, he lived in an entirely muggle house.

"Are you alright Harry?" Lucius questioned as Harry leant forwards.

"Just nausea, Lucius, I'll be fine in a second."

Harry knew that Lucius would immediately believe that it was from apparrating but he knew better than that not that he would tell him yet. That conversation he could put off for a while yet. Standing, Harry motioned for him to lead the way.

"Come we need to see the Dark Lord before you settle in." Lucius said.

The house wasn't dusty any longer which Harry was glad for. He'd hate to be sneezing every few seconds because of an unclean house. Moving down the corridor, they came upon a greeting room that had been cleared of all the furnishings to allow it to become a room for Death Eater meetings. As usual the Dark Lord was waiting for them at the opposite end of the room.

"Ah Lucius I see that you have taken my advice and brought your husband here along with Draco." Voldemort said calmly.

The gathered Death Eaters shivered. It was never a good sign to see their master calm. He either raged or was laughing manically neither was good but they were at least predictable. Lucius bowed knowing that Harry wouldn't, he liked that his husband was stubborn but not if it got him killed.

Surprisingly, the Dark Lord cackled.

"I see that even the Light cannot wear down that stubborn streak in you that I enjoy. That is good. Perhaps we can have a little chat later to discuss some things that you have hidden in plain sight?"

It was phrased as a question but it was more of a demand that Harry didn't like but he knew what Voldemort wanted to discuss and wasn't in the mood to argue. So Harry simply nodded his head in agreement and turned his body towards Lucius in an attempt to shield himself from the knowing gaze of the serpentine man. It was making him more than a little uncomfortable.

"Very well, your room is across from Draco's I'm sure you will find it acceptable. You are dismissed."

Lucius bowed and led Harry away.

"What was he talking of?" Lucius questioned as soon as they were away from the room.

He had seen the looks that had passed between his husband and his master and worried that the Dark Lord had something planned for Harry that didn't concern him. Lucius would not lose his husband to the whims of his master.

"Nothing that is a major concern, don't worry. Concentrate on the things that need to be done now like making Malfoy Manor safe again so we can return."

Lucius eyes narrowed at his husband but didn't ask anymore. If Harry wanted to keep his secrets then he was entitled to them but that didn't mean Lucius liked them or that he would remain in an attempt to ignore them.

"Very well, then I guess you don't need me to help you settle in. I shall see you later."

Without a backwards glance Lucius left leaving Harry alone in the hallway. Harry watched his husband leave with a heavy feeling in his chest. He knew that it wasn't the correct way to handle things but he needed to be sure before he told Lucius. He wanted to be certain then he would tell Lucius.

* * *

**So here is chatper four... hope you all enjoy!**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**~MidnightEmber**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter Five ~**

A week… that was how long he had managed to avoid speaking to Lucius, Draco, Severus and Voldemort. Well it was simple to avoid Lucius when he hadn't even been by once to speak to him since their little disagreement. It appeared as if avoidance was how Lucius dealt with emotional situations. Harry thought it was rather idiotic of him really. But if he was going to hide from his own emotional problems then so be it.

Draco immediately took the side of his father and ignored Harry all the time even going as far as to leave him alone to study. They never even so much as glimpsed each other from across a room. It was almost as if Draco didn't exist in Harry's world. Since he was also remaining with the Dark Lord, Draco's stance was a feat in itself. Harry would congratulate him… if he could locate him that was.

Severus was much the same except he added the scowl to make Harry feel even worse than he felt. Harry was entirely positive that Severus had simply reverted back into his "Harry is a carbon copy James" thought process and left it at that. He wasn't even sure how Severus managed that one considering they had become quite close though it might have something to do with Occlumency. Harry never had that one figured out though so he left it.

One thoughtless sentence spoken between two that didn't really know what trust was and he had blown it with the only family he had truly ever known. How was he meant to salvage this? Well there really wasn't anything he could do about it for the moment. Not when there was still one person that hadn't given up on him.

Voldemort was the odd number out. He actually _wanted_ to speak to Harry and tried to locate him during his free periods. There was no way Harry could avoid the owner of the Manor forever especially during his free periods.

It was one of these that found them both alone in the library. He'd believed that he could spend a little time reading up on male pregnancy just so he could be better equipped for the future months. Yep that would never occur around Voldemort. Harry sighed as the Dark Lord walked into the room. He knew this would eventually happen but he didn't want to confirm it out loud yet. Honestly, he didn't know whether he wanted anyone else to know.

"You will be pleased to hear that the raids at Malfoy Manor have turned up with nothing even with Alastor Moody heading the search. They were most curious as to why you and Draco weren't there but you are on holiday so it was obvious that you wouldn't be there. After all you are rich, famous and able to travel anywhere in the world. You should be able to return within the week or so." Voldemort started.

"That's good to hear." Harry said not really listening to anything the Dark Lord was saying.

Putting this conversation off when Voldemort was before him was even more unnerving than waiting for it to happen. Besides this chapter on mood swings and cravings was really a page turner!

Of course the Dark Lord wouldn't be pushed aside as easily as Harry would have liked.

"The house elves tell me that you haven't been eating in the morning. Are you ill Harry?" Voldemort continued as casually as a Dark Lord could possibly pull off.

Harry cringed. House elves… why had he believed that they would keep his secret as well? They were loyal to the Lord of the House and no one else perhaps the family members. The Dark Lord didn't have family members though so it was pointless to think that he could keep his secrets from the man. His book fell to the table with a thud.

It wasn't as if it was that bad! He hadn't been sick perse he'd just felt nauseous and couldn't bear the thought of eating right now. The food was excellent and the service that the house elves performed was similar to that of Hogwarts, which was shocking because he half expected the house elves to behave like the Malfoy elves. Still he couldn't stomach eating in the morning regardless of what was placed before him.

Voldemort seemed to sense Harry's hesitance to speak further and plunged ahead.

"I know that you are pregnant Harry. What I desire to know is why you haven't told your husband yet?"

A sigh confirmed what Voldemort had believed. Harry turned towards the Dark Lord after locating where he was once reading. He didn't exactly know what to say. Should he lie and say that he'd not noticed he was pregnant and fake surprise? He rather doubted that would be acceptable. In the end he went for what he truthfully felt.

"Yes… I'm pregnant and the only reason that I haven't told him was because I wasn't positive when I first arrived. I planned to use one of the spells I found in the Malfoy library to confirm my condition once I'd settled in. However Lucius and I had an argument over my keeping secrets and he hasn't seen me all week. Draco avoids me like the plague and Severus sneers at me without any word and I can't possibly tell them first. That would be even worse than keeping secrets. This is all a horrible mess." Harry said holding his head in his hands.

And boy was it. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe that he would be sitting there speaking about his problems to the Dark Lord of all people. He would much have thought that if his life was normal he would still be in the Gryffindor Common Room failing at chess with Ron or studying with Hermione. But no… he was married to a Death Eater and would have said Death Eater's child in the coming months.

He knew that if he ran that would be the end of it. Lucius would send out a search party for him and then keep him locked in Malfoy Manor until they died. If he wasn't caught then the Light would catch him, terminate his child and force him to kill the Dark Lord. Neither was something that truly interested him so he was stuck sitting before the Dark Lord discussing his problems.

"You will have to speak to him eventually you do realize that don't you?"

Harry nodded his head. Oh he knew better than anyone else. Eventually Lucius would get tired of sulking around. At that time he would come to Harry to confront him about their problems. That wouldn't be pleasant especially if that was how Lucius discovered he was pregnant. Harry could just imagine the shock before the eventual outburst. No… not pleasant at all.

"If it makes you feel any better, I know that Lucius will want to keep the child. He will want to be a family together with you. He may have said this before but he's always wanted to give Draco more of a family and you are the only one he will ask to do that. The fact that it is so early in your marriage won't deter him. I actually think he'd be pleased with how swiftly he impregnated you." Voldemort offered.

"This… is weird saying this to you but… thank you." Harry said looking up from his hands.

Harry never would have thought that the Dark Lord would have been a good marriage councillor. He would never tell the man that even in a passing joke. There was a line that one just didn't pass when joking with a Dark Lord if you wanted to remain sane for any length of time.

Voldemort merely chuckled at his awkward gratitude.

"Yes that is strange coming from you. But no matter since I will be the one helping you with this, I shall summon my Order's Mediwizard to check that everything is alright." Voldemort suggested.

He wouldn't at all be surprised if Lucius went into a rage if a Mediwizard was not assigned to his husband's well-fare during this time regardless of whether he was present or not. Lucius was a madman when it came to family.

"You never did say why you were helping me." Harry questioned.

The Dark Lord paused as if in thought. Harry couldn't understand why he was thinking about it but hey, who was he to really speak up against the man when he was doing so much for him?

"Think of it as atonement for ruining your own childhood."

Harry nodded his head calmly. He understood that Voldemort would never be truly sorry for taking the life of another so the only thing he could regret was how Harry's own childhood was affected by that singular moment in history. It was more than Harry had expected especially since the man was making an effort to move past that.

What could Harry offer in return though? It may have been his past stirring up his emotional side but he felt as if the Dark Lord should still be gifted something in return. The only question left to Harry was,

What on Earth would a Dark Lord desire?

Well this particular Dark Lord desired his immortality. He knew that from Dumbledore's blathering earlier in the year. There was something else though… something important that he was forgetting. Ah! That was it.

Harry cleared his throat to gain the Dark Lord's attention, "I think I should tell you something since you're doing so much more for… much more than I'd first assumed you would."

"What is it?" Voldemort asked. His curiosity peaked.

"Earlier in the year, when the law hadn't been passed, Dumbledore kept mentioning some objects that had previously belonged to you. He kept saying that they had to be destroyed, that they were the key to your defeat or something along those lines." Harry began cautiously. He could see the anger and yet fear in the Dark Lord's eyes. "He kept calling them Horcruxes."

"Do you have any more information on what Dumbledore planned to do?" Voldemort asked attempting to keep his voice as calm and level as possible.

Harry knew that this was annoying the Dark Lord. The link between them was burning hot and Harry couldn't do anything about it. All he really could do was continue answering Voldemort's questions without lying.

"He originally planned to teach me about you, your past and these objects possibly in the hope that I would destroy them. He wasn't looking too healthy this year however his plans were altered when Lucius married me. I'm not sure what he plans only that two of them are already destroyed, one by me accidently and the other by Dumbledore which he now wears on his finger."

"The diary and the ring… don't fear they were only two of seven. I will look further into this and find more appropriate places to keep them." Voldemort bowed his head in farewell and turned towards the door.

Harry could see that these Horcruxes were something that the Dark Lord dearly cherished and knew he had assumed correctly. Voldemort's main concern was for his immortality. Anything else would immediately take a back seat in his thoughts. At least now Harry would have some time before Voldemort demanded him to speak more about his situation. Speaking of which…

"Umm…" Harry interrupted. "Please keep this pregnancy quiet for the time being. I don't know how exactly to tell Lucius and I don't want someone else to tell him accidentally." He begged, hoping the Dark Lord would be lenient on him. He had been so far so he could only hope.

"Does that mean you desire to remain here until you sort this out regardless of whether or not it is safe to return to Malfoy Manor?" Voldemort asked.

Harry nodded his head and Voldemort could see the weariness in his eyes. The poor child was obviously tired from all the changes his life had gone through this past year and he had yet to completely catch up regardless of how well he hid the fact. Lucius of course had only pushed the point further. It appeared as if Harry had yet to fully accept his new role in the Wizarding World. If the Dark Lord wanted Harry to be completely capable of handling what was to come then he first needed to accept who he was.

"Very well, I shall inform my minions of your decision and warn them not to be rough with you." Voldemort accepted.

"Minions?" Harry questioned with a small smirk.

"I hardly believe people who cower in fear of you can be called friends." Voldemort answered wearily.

Harry laughed the first true laugh he'd had in weeks before turning back to his book and allowing the Dark Lord to continue his business as usual. What he really had to focus on was figuring out how he was going to speak to Lucius about his condition without everyone else finding out first.

x-x-x-x-x

Lucius growled. A week ago, the Dark Lord had seen fit to allow both his son and husband to return to Malfoy Manor under the strict guidelines that they were to contact him if the Ministry (more likely the Order of the Phoenix) takes more interest in the Malfoy's. Lucius had agreed immediately. If it meant having his family safe and where the belonged, he would do anything.

It didn't help that he wasn't really speaking to his husband currently after that little stunt before the Dark Lord. Of course it was entirely Lucius fault. He accepted that. Often he was rash and hasty when it came to someone close keeping secrets from him. Truly it stemmed from his childhood but that was another matter entirely. He admitted and accepted it was his fault and he was more than ready to apologize (in private) to his husband and listen instead of demand.

The only problem was Harry hadn't arrived at the Manor with Draco. No his little husband had remained with the Dark Lord.

Jealousy burned through him.

Harry should be at home! He should be at the Manor with Lucius and Draco. There was no other place that was more suited to them. So why was Harry remaining at Riddle Manor? It didn't make sense.

Everything Harry would ever need was provided for him. He had house elves that waited on him. He had a husband and a step-son. Merlin he even had Severus! There was always something to do around the manor so Harry would never be bored. Quite often Harry enjoyed walking around the garden to feel the fresh air again and enjoy the nature surrounding him. Why did he _need_ to remain with his master?

Of course then he had to step back and remember that he hadn't spoken to Harry at all since their falling out and in good Malfoy fashion, Draco had been silent with him as well. Severus had easily taken his side. So the only people that Harry could rely on weren't speaking to him. Where did that leave Harry?

He didn't have any true friends or any adult to turn to when he was in trouble. Harry was practically alone in their little world. Without Lucius, Draco and Severus, Harry didn't have anyone who would speak to him or simply accompany him. It was no wonder that Harry had clung to the Dark Lord when he offered for some normalcy.

Lucius knew this but it didn't stop him from being angry. The only reason Harry doubted them was because of his own trouble with trusting people. He was either too open to trusting someone or hid away from them knowing not to trust them. There was no in-between. This was a huge problem and it was all thanks to those that had raised him and taught him through his life.

That was his mission for today. If he couldn't see Harry to please him and reassure him that he was no longer angered by their little dispute then he would send Harry a message in the only way he knew. He would continue to get revenge on those that had harmed his little one in the past.

Dolores Umbridge was already taken care of. The Order of the Phoenix would have to wait until the Dark Lord took control of the Wizarding World. That left only one group left… the Dursley's.

Locating them had been easy. Arriving had been even simpler once he had unearthed the magical limo in storage. Entering the building had been even easier. They had taken one look at his expensive muggle suit and greed lit up in their eyes. They were greedy and someone with money would always be welcome into their home regardless of what that person desired.

The idiots didn't suspect a thing.

It didn't take long to discover that the entire family was at home that day. Supposedly one of their family members had recently perished an Aunt Marge or some rubbish he could care less about. They were meant to be leaving for the funeral in half an hour. All the time Lucius needed to take care of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Malfoy." The big pig said with a gleam in his eye. "What can we do for you?"

"I have been looking for a child, a teenager rather, that has caught my interest within this area. I wish for him to come and live with me for a short time."

Lucius knew the way he spoke was very misleading however he could care less. All he desired to do was punish these ingrates and leave so he might be able to return to Malfoy Manor and think clearly about Harry. Currently though he was debating about how to start with the torture.

"What teen would that be Lord Malfoy?" the woman, Petunia asked.

He could tell they were looking gleefully over towards their own pig of a son. Yet he wanted nothing to do with that one. Harry was the only one for him and he would be sure to make them realize this before their time together came to an end.

"I am unaware of his name however I do have a description of him that I hope you will help me identify with." Lucius answered despondently.

It was surprising that they had yet to realize that he wasn't speaking of their own son yet. He had never hinted that he wanted anything to do with their son yet they seemed to believe otherwise. Was this because they believed they only had one son? If that was the case what was it that Harry was to them?

"Lord Malfoy, perhaps you could give us the description. My Petunia knows everyone in the area and could easily give you a name and house number for the one you seek." Vernon boasted.

Lucius smirked victoriously. This was when he would trap them.

"Very well, he was rather a thin teen. The teen looks very waif-like with black scruffy black hair and circular glasses. He often wears very baggy clothing and walks around the park alone. Can you help me?"

The three before him paled swiftly. It was obvious to him that they didn't like speaking of Harry at all. Any interest in Harry was probably squashed by them in an attempt to make their own son even better. It wouldn't work with him that was for sure. These muggles wouldn't be able to scare him away no matter what they spoke of.

"That child is a menace, Lord Malfoy. Quite honestly you would be much more satisfied if you allowed Dudley here to spend some time in your manor." Petunia answered.

Lucius narrowed his eyes not bothering to hide his displeasure this time.

"He is the one that I want to see however so if you would kindly give me an address."

"No, really, you don't want to meet him. He's a delinquent, can't do anything right! He attacked our son the last time he was here. That menace isn't safe around anyone. The only reason we keep him is because we're forced to. When he turns seventeen that boy is on the streets regardless of what that old man says." Vernon grumbled.

"That may be true however I want to meet-"

"The freak isn't here!" Petunia finally screamed.

The silence that followed was astounding. Lucius honestly couldn't believe that they had such hatred towards Harry. His Harry was kind and lovely with the heart of a Gryffindor and the mind of a Slytherin. He had a fierce temper yet knew when it needed to be controlled. They weren't describing his Harry… only what their twisted eyes saw.

According to Harry, he hadn't done anything to really rile them up. The only occasions Harry counted were the times he apparrated onto the school roof and when he blew up his Aunt Marge. For a magical child those incidents were minor… things to be celebrated. Yet every time Harry had one of these it appeared as if he were punished. Lucius saw red.

"What did you say?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Petunia only called the boy a freak. He'd always doing odd things you wouldn't be pleased with. Dudley on the other hand-"

"A freak… is he?" Lucius spoke coldly, cutting across Vernon. "Then what do you suppose I am?"

With a flick of his wand he locked the doors and silenced the entire house. He wanted this to last as long as possible and with three of them here it would be very satisfying.

Petunia screamed at the first sign of his wand. (1)

Dudley, their son, whimpered and alternated between grabbing his backside and his mouth. There was obviously a story behind that reaction that Lucius would have to hear at a later time.

Vernon on the other hand went purple. His veins were throbbing at a worrying level and he appeared to be holding his breath. Not the best combination to live. Lucius however didn't really care if he died then it would only mean one less person to kill that evening.

"You- You're one of those freaks aren't you!" Vernon stuttered through.

The sneer that crossed Lucius face seemed to startle the three. Whether this was because they hadn't ever seen such an expression made in their direction, Lucius couldn't care.

"Yes, I am one of those freaks." He agreed curious as to what they would do next.

"Then you should already know that he's at that freak school of his until the end of May. We won't accept him back before then so you'll have to go and look for the boy there." The fat pig spat.

It was obvious that this man had no sense of self-preservation. He just continued to put his foot in his mouth and it wouldn't end well for him.

"Oh, I know where he is." Lucius informed them.

"Then you are you here bothering us decent people!"

Petunia finally seemed to catch on as she whimpered in the corner. Lucius would have applauded her if he actually cared. However since they wouldn't be leaving alive, he found that it didn't matter.

"This is where my visit begins to make sense. I'm going to give you a phrase and you will see if you can link that phrase to why I might be here visiting you decent people when I could be at home, in my manor, with… what did you call Harry again? Oh yes, a freak…"

Vernon sunk into the couch as Petunia whimpered again. Dudley it appeared had passed out and was now quietly lying on the floor waiting his execution.

"The phrase, my dear muggles is… the cupboard under the stairs." Lucius snarled the last few words.

They knew exactly what he was talking about and weren't able to hide it in anyway.

"You now understand the reason why I am here. However it isn't enough. No, I am here to make sure you suffer for what you did to my husband, my Harry. Everything you have inflicted him with shall be yours as well until you die which shouldn't be too much longer. After I'm done with you, there won't be much left to consider really. You will be dead within the day just like his other tormentor." Lucius informed them.

He didn't really have to tell them what he planned to do but the expressions on their faces made it worth the wait to physically torture them. Lucius wanted to see their pain at their highest level possible. He would relish in their pain and hope that Harry understood the meaning of their deaths when they were discovered.

"I do believe that you shall go first Vernon Dursley." Lucius said turning towards the big pig.

He raised his wand as the pig growled. Obviously he believed that he could take Lucius on. Stupid muggle, he was no match for an adult wizard especially Lucius Malfoy.

Raising his wand, he didn't even need to speak the incantation. He watched in satisfaction as the muggle began to scream. Of course on the outside he appeared to be fine however it was what was inside that counted. Vernon Dursley's stomach was basically eating away at his insides. The acid within had been altered and was now eating away not only at his stomach but also at his intestines. Eventually he would just waste away to nothing. There wouldn't even be and remains for a proper funeral.

Lucius watched the agony on the muggle's face with glee. There was nothing that could possibly make this moment any better for him currently. The woman was beside herself in worry as her husband shrieked in pain curled upon himself (though it only made him look like a giant ball). The child was unfortunately still unconscious so he wouldn't be waking anytime soon unless…

Turning his wand towards the boy, he allowed his magic to spread through it and towards the pathetic muggle boy. With a spasm the child woke. Lucius recognized the confusion on his face as he attempted to sort out why he had woken or more importantly why he had fallen unconscious to begin with. Then as the child, Dudley, moved he let out a pained yell catching his mother's attention.

Petunia turned her attention towards her only son. Dudley looked fine yet there was something telling her that like Vernon he wasn't as alright as his exterior made her believe. Vernon was writhing in pain yet was fine on the outside. She believed that Dudley was exactly the same.

Lucius knew that the boy's skeletal structure was completely broken in every place that Harry himself had broken whether it was during his stay with the Dursley's or at Hogwarts. The boy's bones would pierce something every time he moved. If he began to panic then he would kill himself even faster than Lucius would anticipate. Of course there was always the possibility that he could survive. However he believed it to be unlikely especially since the foolish child was moving about even now in an attempt to figure out what was wrong.

That just left the wife. Of course she wasn't paying him any attention. That wouldn't do at all.

"My dear, only you remain." Lucius began. "Do you wish to know what I have done to your beloved family?"

Her attention immediately focused onto him as he desired.

"Your husband, the fat oaf that he is, shall die. There is no escaping that one. I am punishing him for all the times Harry went hungry. Currently his stomach acid is eating away at him. By the time that it finishes there won't be anything left of your husband beyond a stain on the carpet." Lucius sneered. That was more than fitting for the muggle.

Petunia whimpered. Her husband was dying and there wasn't anything that she could do for him. If only they had treated that freak better when they had the chance than none of this would be happening. Vernon would still be alive and Dudley…

"What of Dudley? What did you do to my son?" she shrieked finally giving up on her husband.

Her son could still have a chance. She would do everything possible to make sure that her son at least survived this horrible ordeal.

"Ah yes, the child… He is being punished in a similar manner to your husband however he is suffering from every physical harm that has occurred to Harry whether from within this very house or at Hogwarts. His bone structure is broken in numerous places. Of course that means that there is a chance that your child might survive. All he has to do is stop moving around and rely on you to get him to safety."

Petunia was relieved. There was a chance that her baby could survive. Now all she had to do was call an ambulance and get her poor baby to a hospital.

Then she saw the look on Lord Malfoy's face and she knew with a sinking feeling that it wouldn't work out as she hoped.

"Yes he might survive if you scurry to his aid. However there is one person I have yet to punish Petunia Dursley and that is Harry's last blood relative. The one person that Dumbledore trusted with his health… that person is you."

Raising his wand a third and final time, he pointed it directly at Petunia who didn't even have time to move. She didn't scream when the bright light travelled towards her nor did she scream when it finally faded into her body. All she could think was the house was entirely too dirty.

Without any regard to her dying husband or crying son, she picked up the duster and began dusting. Everything to her was simply filthy and she wouldn't stop until the house was spotless.

Lucius smirked. The muggle woman would forever be cleaning. Even if everything was clean she would find something dirty including the soon to be stain on the carpet that would be her husband or the pile of broken bones that remained of her son. When the muggle authorities finally saw fit to look into the Dursley's disappearance, they would discover Petunia cleaning after finding signs that both the husband and son were dead. She would be charged for their deaths and probably be placed in a psychiatric ward.

Smiling to himself, Lucius stepped around the three of them and walked out the door cheerfully. Anyone who noticed him wouldn't be able to link him to the crime since everything appeared to be fine for now. He would always walk away from terrible scenes like this with a clean reputation even in the Wizarding world.

There was only one thing left to do now.

He needed to wait for the occurrence to register in the Wizarding world so his husband could see what he had done for him. Then perhaps Lucius would be on the way back into Harry's good graces and his husband could return to where he rightfully belonged.

x-x-x-x-x

"Lucius… you're going to be a father, surprise… No, that isn't right."

Harry paced backwards and forwards. He needed to figure out how to break the news to his husband before his husband sought him out. Oh, he had seen the news about his family members in The Daily Prophet. Those idiots within the Order had also informed him of their demise. Yet he could care less. There was only one thing important to him and that was the message Lucius had sent by doing this deed.

He wanted Harry back.

"How about… Congratulations Lucius, you're having another child… Nope that isn't right either."

However no matter how hard he attempted to string a sentence together with Lucius and baby in it, it didn't make any sense. Either the sentences were too straightforward or Lucius simply wouldn't understand them. Wasn't there a simple way of telling ones husband that they were pregnant with their child?

"Lucius… I have a baby in the oven… that would just confuse him…"

Harry sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

This was pointless and nothing he had thought of was helping in any way. He'd been at Riddle Manor for a nearly two months now and he was no closer to telling Lucius about his pregnancy than he was previously. Every scenario he created in his mind ended in ruin and nothing Voldemort suggested helped much either. All of his plans turned rotten once he voiced them aloud. A few even had Voldemort laughing at their ridiculousness.

That was definitely not something he planned on allowing again… ever. The Dark Lord laughing was possibly the scariest thing he had ever witnessed. All he managed was a strange hissing since his other laugh was more of a mad cackle which he had promised to reserve for his followers only. Thank Merlin, Harry couldn't handle hearing that again.

However back to the point… how was he going to ever tell Lucius that he was about to be a father again? He couldn't just walk up to the older man and tell him. Harry could just see the reaction now.

They finally meet each other after months of being separated only to speak about why Harry had been keeping secrets. Lucius would begin scowling at his husband for not speaking to him and then suddenly the words were spoken and he loses his immaculate Malfoy mask in front of whoever was currently present at the time. No, Lucius would not appreciate that at all.

Not that it particularly mattered he hadn't seen Lucius since the day they had argued.

Even though Lucius had visited the Dark Lord on several occasions he never once was tempted to visit his husband or enquired after him. This hurt Harry but he knew that he deserved it. Even after the apology Lucius had used by killing his relatives, he'd been hiding. He should have come forward and at least tell Lucius there was nothing to worry about. But no he had approached this like any Gryffindor and ignored the warning signs that told him to turn back.

Well what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger right?

This did nothing to relieve Harry of his worry. How was he supposed to raise his child with his family if he couldn't even tell the father that he was pregnant? He'd already had his first check up with Healer Voltaire who had confirmed not only that he was a fair way along but also that the child he was carrying was a healthy baby boy.

Healer Voltaire had confirmed that it was likely he had conceived late in February. That would mean he was about four and half months along and spent two of those months ignorant to his status. Sometimes Harry had just wished he had a pregnancy similar to females at least then he would have morning sickness as some sort of indicator. But nope he had nothing but the healer's words to go on though his first scan also helped in that regard.

Out of curiosity Harry couldn't help but ask how he could guess on these dates. All Harry received as a secretive smile and told to come to regular check-ups to make sure that they were both healthy. If they didn't make it to said appointments the Dark Lord would be dragging him their personally himself. That would just be embarrassing and not something he desired others to see.

November, his baby boy was due in November. It was currently July and he still hadn't told Lucius the news.

Harry sighed again. His plans weren't even making sense to him anymore which was saying something. He was a Gryffindor, a reckless lion that didn't need plans to achieve something even if it were foolish. Yeah that wasn't helping at all. That balance he'd once had between Gryffindor and Slytherin was long gone. He was more of a Slytherin now and Slytherin's needed well thought out plans to keep everything in their lives right.

All he needed for his plan to begin was to tell Lucius of his current status. Easier said than done in his opinion.

Casting tempus, he realized he was going to be late for his next check-up. If he was late to that appointment, Healer Voltaire would keep him even longer than before to do a full physical. Harry shuddered. There was yet another reason to never get on Voltaire's bad side. That was something he really didn't want to live through again. If he did, he had doubts he would come out exactly as he once was.

He could always return to thinking up plans later. There was still a good few months before he truly had a difficulty with his pregnancy and until then he could rely on the Healer and Voldie to get through life and these ridiculous cravings. So truly he didn't need to tell his husband yet. If worse came to worse Harry could always get Voldemort to give Lucius the good news.

Harry knew both Voldie and him would find amusement out of that.

x-x-x-x-x

The Dark Lord swept into Riddle manor's ballroom where all of his Death Eaters had gathered. Today was their monthly meeting which many detested mainly because he spent most of the meeting using the Cruciatus curse on his followers. What could he say? Most of them were idiots, useful but idiots none the less.

His Death Eaters were all kneeling before him and remained in that place for most of the meeting. It was only those that spoke that were given the privilege of kissing his robe or standing to speak before him. Harry had said that the idea of kissing the bottom of his robe was fairly nauseating, Voldemort had deadpanned that the idea of sardines and peanut butter was just as nauseating. The Boy-Who-Lived had remained quiet after that.

Many of the reports were fairly useless. First there was the long list of all those that supported them. This was followed by the people that they needed to kill for being "worthless mudbloods" and the need to destroy the Order. Luckily these idiots were only in his Outer Circle. They were too idiotic to get much further.

Only his Inner Circle appeared to have any sense these days… minus Bellatrix of course.

Augustus often told him of the weak points they could target in the Ministry which was backed by Lucius' knowledge of the location and the spells that kept the muggles away from them. These two also spoke of any new developments within the Ministry ranks and what the Aurors had planned to do in the future regarding his attacks.

Severus was the next useful minion. He spoke of the Order and of the wards surrounding Hogwarts. All the plans that were being played by the old man were beginning to get weak. It was also noted that Dumbledore was dying and that his "tasks" were being given to that of Granger and Weasley, two parts of the ex-Golden Trio. Not that it mattered all of his Horcruxes had been moved to a safe location until the Order was eradicated.

Then there were the resources that they had at their disposal and it continued in that vein until the Dark Lord got bored. However this day, the meeting was going much longer than he usually allowed. This was because of Lucius Malfoy.

That very morning, Harry had discussed with him the lovely gift of apology that his husband had bestowed upon him. Voldemort approved of the gift yet that wasn't what Harry had been hinting at. No, he wanted the Dark Lord to get Lucius interested in seeing Harry not because Harry was prepared to see him but because it was about time they ceased dancing around the issue.

The only problem was that Harry hadn't given him any specifics. He'd just told Voldemort that he was ready to speak to Lucius again so if he could send his husband his way it would be much appreciated...

The Dark Lord had barely concealed a grin at that.

He had free reign to how Lucius was going to see his husband. The Dark Lord was going to solve Harry's problems using one simple structure. Lucius was going to see his husband and discover why Harry had been avoiding him for months. This was going to be the end of it all and he would finally be free of the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Arse!

"Lucius, come we have more plans to fine-tune." The Dark Lord commanded.

Bowing low, the other Death Eaters waited patiently for their master to leave before taking leave themselves. They didn't want to be around still if the Dark Lord got angered or worse if Potter decided to come out of his rooms. The hormones were driving everyone insane including their Lord.

The Dark Lord began to lead him towards his study yet they wouldn't quite make it there. No there was someone that was going to step in and make Lucius curious about something else. He would follow and more dominoes would fall into place.

Just as he had ordered, a man dressed entirely in white rounded the corner ahead of them and made to pass them. This was beginning to be so simple Voldemort wondered why he hadn't done it sooner.

"My Lord, I hope that you are well?" the man said while bowing to the waist as the Dark Lord passed him.

"I am fine, continue."

The man smiled pleasantly as if knowing this to be the answer before asking. Of course with Harry around that was all anyone dared to answer if they wanted the peace to remain.

"Thank you my Lord."

Lucius who watched the passing man in open curiosity recognized him immediately as the Healer for the Death Eaters. Since there hadn't been any raids recently there was no reason as to why their Healer should have been there in the first place unless someone on the base was ill and since he had seen all of them in the meeting he could safely assume none of them were ill. That left only one person.

"My Lord, may I enquire as to why the Healer is on the base?" Lucius asked cautiously.

Voldemort turned his emotionless gaze towards his second in command. He had promised Harry that he wouldn't say a word about his pregnancy but he was beginning to get annoyed at the young Gryffindor that was acting far too much like a calculating Ravenclaw for his liking. Not to mention that the pregnancy hormones were driving him to do and say slightly strange things.

Honestly who asked for a tuna and salami sandwich at four in the morning? Then proceed to rant on why his life was so miserable. Even Dark Lord's needed their sleep and some of their sanity.

That wasn't like Harry. These hormones were getting out of hand since he didn't have his husband to dump them onto and Voldemort wouldn't stand for it any longer. There was no way he would put up with it. No, he would dish it out for Lucius to handle subtly or not so subtly.

Harry finally wanted to see his husband so his husband could deal with whatever Harry had yet to dish out.

"Healer Voltaine is here to see your husband."

Lucius froze. During the weeks he had spent away from his husband all he had done was mop and fret not that he would openly say that but it was obvious to many. He missed having Harry by his side. He wasn't the only one either.

Draco no longer spent as long studying as he usually did. Sure the library had numerous books to keep him occupied but it didn't hold the same appeal for him any longer. In the end he simply stared out onto the grounds until lunch. All meals were strained between the two of them like it had been when Narcissa was present. The awkward tension simply wouldn't leave. Harry acted like their buffer, a balance of Light to compete with the Dark.

Severus wasn't the same either. He snapped a lot easier especially at the dunderheads he had to teach. In fact no one was safe from his wrath. It had gotten so bad this past week that he had actually blown up eight cauldrons both at Hogwarts and at the Manor.

Lucius sighed. It appeared as if they really needed Harry in their lives to function properly. His apology hadn't gone as smoothly as he had hoped. Harry hadn't immediately returned to the Manor. No, instead he had remained with the Dark Lord. Lucius honestly didn't know what to do anymore and if his husband was ill it would only make things much worse.

"Is he well my Lord?"

He may have imagined it but did the Dark Lord just twitch?

"I have spent only sparing moments with young Mr Potter. If you desire to find out his health you should speak to him or Healer Voltaire."

This time he didn't imagine it. The Dark Lord did twitch. Of course that may have been because of Healer Voltaire. Their Healer was said to be as ruthless on health as Madam Pomphrey perhaps even more so. It was a truly terrifying sight when Healer Voltaire was in his ward fussing over a patient.

"I will speak to my husband after this meeting then." Lucius said though his confidence was lacking.

"Very well."

On the inside the Dark Lord was dancing in glee. He would finally have Lucius and Harry confront their problems. However if Harry ever found out that he was the one to direct Lucius to the Hospital Wing than he would be have to deal with an emotional pregnant man fuelled by revenge. The Dark Lord twitched again. No, he would just have to make sure that never happened.

With that the Dark Lord opened the doors to his personal study and they both entered.

* * *

**(1) When I typed this line… my mind went into the gutter. I couldn't stop laughing for quite some time and it freaked my parents out quite a bit.**

**Alrighty so this is the next chapter. Thank you all for being so patient with this. Thank you to all that reviewed.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~**

It was no use. Everything that the Dark Lord was saying wasn't registering at all, no matter how hard he attempted to pay attention. There was only one thing on his mind and that was his husband.

For some reason, his husband was seeing Healer Voltaire and that couldn't be anything good. Usually the Healer only worked on patients that were harmed in a fight against the Light. Otherwise he left the Death Eaters and their families to their own personal Healers. So, for him to be working on Harry was a concerning thought for Lucius.

Had Harry been harmed while he chose to remain here?

If that was the case then he should have done more to protect his husband. Regardless of their quarrel he should have made Harry return with Draco to Malfoy Manor where Lucius knew he would be kept safe. He was a Slytherin. He should have been cunning enough to make his husband return without any words of force. What was wrong with him?

This small little spat with Harry seemed to throw him out of balance. He wasn't think straight at all. He'd gone and killed his husband's last relatives because he wanted someone to punish. That had gone well until he'd stepped back and thought about Harry's reaction. Somehow he was envisioning Harry's fury, not his gratitude.

It was almost as if all of his logic ran out the door with Harry. Was he honestly that dependant on his husband that he couldn't think straight without him?

Lucius could say yes.

There were many times that he had come to rely on Harry for numerous things. Unlike Narcissa, Harry was the one person that wasn't related to him by blood that he could trust entirely. Even Severus had his moments. Harry however was on another level entirely. He was completely unique in that category. He was Harry, just Harry.

"Lucius?" the Dark Lord snapped.

He'd finally gotten tired of his second in command staring at nothing. If he was going to worry over Harry he could do it in his own time. Harry had already taken up much of his precious time already. Lucius could continue where he left off. The man was after all Harry's husband. It was meant to be his job and not the job of the Dark Lord.

Lucius cringed. He hadn't been concentrating on the Dark Lord at all. Nothing had been registering and by the look of the Dark Lord it had all been important. All he could do was be honest and hope that didn't get him a Crucio for his trouble. If he did, that only gave him a valid reason to travel to the Hospital Wing.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but my thoughts were elsewhere. What is it that you were speaking of?"

Surprisingly, the Dark Lord sighed and motioned towards the door.

"My Lord?" he asked confused.

"Go attend to your husband. It is obvious that is the only thing on your mind. You will return to me when you have a level head and everything between the two of you sorted. No sooner." The Dark Lord ordered.

Lucius gulped and eagerly accepted this pass. Not only was he not punished for his lack of attention but he also got to spend as much time with his husband as he desired until everything between the pair of them was sorted out. It was a very generous gift and one not likely to be given again.

"Thank you, my Lord." Lucius said as he stood bowing.

The Dark Lord motioned for him to leave. He impatiently turned and left. However as soon as the door shut behind him everything that he had been thinking of returned to the surface. He couldn't help the feelings that overwhelmed him.

Was his husband alright? Would he live to see another day? Would Harry ever forgive him for killing off his remaining relatives?

Lucius had no idea. Suddenly, he was nervous to see his husband. He was terrified not that it showed on his features. Harry was a very forgiving wizard by standards but still everyone had a limit. If he had crossed it, there would be no going back to the way things were before. Harry would never be the same with any of them.

It broke his heart to think that way but he had to be realistic. There was always a chance this could happen yet there was an equal chance that Harry would forgive him. Lucius needed to believe in that chance.

Rushing down the halls with new purpose, Lucius allowed the other Death Eaters present to stare. He could care less about his image around these people. They had seen him torture. They had seen him murder. They could see him run down the hall, worried about his husband. He was positive they could handle it and if they couldn't he wasn't going to be paying for the therapy bill.

"Harry, are you alright?" Lucius asked as he burst into the ward.

Harry was completely startled. Lucius wasn't supposed to be here. He hadn't even been told that he was pregnant yet so why was he here? It had to be that traitorous Dark Lord. Harry narrowed his eyes. Yes that man - er snake faced human? - was getting a severe tongue lashing when he left the ward. Dark Lord or not he would not be getting away with this.

"Harry, are you ready for your ultrasound now?" Healer Voltaire asked entering the room.

Harry could literally feel his heart fall out of his chest. This couldn't have gone more wrong if he had actually used one of his plans though that certainly as least would have been humorous. This entire situation was too tense.

"You're… pregnant."

Harry cringed at the emotionless voice his husband spoke with. By the tone in his voice it sounded as if Lucius believed that Harry had slept with someone else and the child wasn't his. It broke Harry's heart to hear that tone from his husband. How could he have thought Harry was capable of cheating on him? He was loyal to the end to those he cared for and even if he weren't living at Malfoy Manor the person he cared for the most was Lucius.

"The child is yours Lucius. I- I didn't know how to tell you. I planned on checking with Voldemort's Healer after I had settled in here but by then you had already decided I wasn't allowed to keep small secrets for a short time and had left. There was no other time to tell you." Harry practically whispered.

Neither realized that the Healer had left the room to give them some privacy, as far as they were concerned they were the only two still left alive on the planet.

"You could have told Severus or even Draco!" Lucius insisted.

"No! You wouldn't have liked to discover I was pregnant by anyone other than me! Besides Sev and Draco aren't speaking to me anyway. They took your side in the argument. I don't have anyone else to talk to apart from Voldemort even if I annoy some of the Death Eaters who remain here after meetings. It just isn't the same." He said heartbrokenly.

Lucius was torn by the pained expression his husband was giving him. All this time he'd believed the secret Harry had kept was something that could ruin them. He hadn't realized that Harry would have no one to speak to if he stopped paying him attention. Of course in hind sight he should have since all of his 'friends' were now on the Light Side and he was practically living on the Dark.

Severus and Draco would have immediately taken his side in their argument because they hadn't bothered to hear Harry's side of the story. They both had assumed that Harry was to blame since Lucius could do no wrong. They couldn't have been more incorrect if they had tried. All three of them had failed Harry badly.

"Forgive me, my little one, I didn't mean to cause you this pain. I thought … I just thought that…" Lucius fumbled over his words as emotions rose to the surface of his usually cold mask.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Of course it matters! I shouldn't have such little faith in you! You are my husband, someone equal to me in every way, not some servant to lord over. I should have remembered that. I should have remembered that you were mine, heart, body and soul and nothing could ever change that. There aren't any secrets that could destroy us."

Harry smiled lightly, hugging his husband tightly. It was these times that reminded him why he had given Lucius a chance to work his way into his heart.

"The important thing is that you are here now. You haven't missed much at all and you won't in the future. You will be here to see the birth of your second child and hopefully more children after that."

"Many, many more…" Lucius mumbled into Harry's hair.

"How many more did you want?" Harry asked, amused at this side of his husband.

"As many as you'll give me, Harry. As many as you and only you will give me."

Harry laughed in joy. His husband was by his side yet again. He was being kind, considerate and caring. Not only that, but Harry knew that he loved the child within him with all his heart. Everything was working out fine. They would be alright in the end.

"There is one thing that I should confess before you find out through other means."

Harry's joy faded. Lucius sounded far more concerned about this than he should. He had obviously done something during Harry's stay with the Dark Lord that he believed Harry would be upset with. Taking a breath, Harry asked,

"What did you do this time?"

"I… I just wanted your forgiveness. So I went… I went and…"

He realized then that this was going to be huge. Lucius had been looking for forgiveness through this revenge. Last time he had turned to revenge for Harry, Umbridge had been killed. If Lucius was one for keeping to patterns then he would have killed more in revenge and forgiveness.

"Lucius, just tell me what you did."

"I killed your last remaining relatives." Lucius confessed not even daring to look at his husband's face.

Harry was in shock. He could understand why Lucius would go that route. Not only had he never expressed any fond emotion for the family of three but he never spoke of them. He never asked to see them. It was pretty much a sore subject and since Lucius knew about his past it only got worse.

In all honesty that probably wasn't the best solution. Harry had never wanted them dead and he assumed that his reactions to their names had led to this point. Truthfully even though they were the last of his family he didn't really care for them but for what they meant to him. They were blood relatives, the last link to his mother. That was what they were to him, nothing more and nothing less. Still…

"You shall pay for this Lucius." Harry said eventually.

"Of course, I deserve everything you have planned for me and more. I wasn't thinking when I went to see them. My only thought was that they had hurt you and I couldn't allow them to live-"

Lucius of course still hadn't looked at him. The poor man probably though his way into a dark place within his mind and couldn't think straight. He would need to fix that.

"Lucius, you didn't ask me how you were going to pay."

This at least caused his husband to stop babbling and focus on him. Harry could see that he was awfully stressed over this issue. Not because he had killed people but because he believed he had caused Harry emotional harm.

"How am I to pay for this Harry?" Lucius enquired.

Harry grabbed his husband and kissed him firmly before saying, "You are going to pay for your deeds by replacing the family you took from me."

The confusion that swept across Lucius' face was –dare he say it- adorable. He'd never seen his husband this vulnerable before now.

"How?"

"Children silly, you are going to give me three children to fawn over."

"That's all?" Lucius exhaled.

"Yes Lucius, they weren't all that kind to me. If anything I'm probably getting a much better deal this way. I'm exchanging the family that never wanted me for a family that I shall treasure forever."

Lucius couldn't quite believe his luck. Harry was very forgiving. Children… that was all he had to do to keep Harry happy. His husband wanted a family and that was what his husband would get.

"Now have you calmed enough for me to call Healer Voltaire back in so I may have my ultrasound?" Harry asked.

Lucius simply nodded eager to see the child growing inside his husband.

Harry sighed but called the Healer back in anyway. It was about time Lucius finally snapped out of his emotional state. It was good to see but unusual and something Harry wasn't going to demand any time soon. Emotionless Lucius was just fine as long as he showed emotion around him and their child.

"I'm glad to see the both of you work everything out." Voltaire said as he moved towards them.

Harry nodded while Lucius ignored the man in favour for staring at his husband. He just couldn't believe that he was going to be a father yet again. It was like a dream come true. He would finally have a large family to care for.

"Very well if you are ready to begin then we can see your child."

Healer Voltaire raised his wand and moved it in complicated patterns above Harry. As a Healer he knew many different things about healing. It was his job not only to heal his patient's wounds but to also to take care of their health in every other way. If they weren't eating properly he would prescribe them medicine. If they were pregnant he would make sure that both child and parent were healthy. However most of the time he wasn't needed because the Dark Lord's minions only came to him for battle injuries. This was a nice difference.

"It seems your child is in excellent health as are you. You've obviously been taking excellent care of yourself, Harry. Keep this up and you should have no problems when it gets closer to the due date."

"Thank you Healer." Harry said as Voltaire moved away.

Harry then turned and placed his entire focus on his husband who was still silent by his side. He hadn't spoken a word during the entire ultrasound and even now the look he was giving Harry's abdomen was bizarre. It was almost a mix between love and worry not something he had ever seen before. So he decided to wait for his husband to speak first.

Gently, Lucius reached forward to lay a hand on Harry's abdomen.

"What is the baby's gender?" he asked softly.

"Healer Voltaire told me that we are expecting a baby boy late November." Harry said glad that he hadn't shocked his husband into silence.

"Have you begun to think on names?"

"I was thinking along the lines of Draco's name."

Lucius frowned at that.

"Constellations, they are a part of the Black family tradition which neither you nor I are a part of. Wouldn't it be more appropriate if we chose something that related to us rather than the Black family?"

Harry pouted. This was something he wanted to do. Not because of Sirius or anyone he knew from the Light but because he believed that Draco should still be included in their life.

"Draco is a Black and part of the Malfoy family. I don't see why we can't name any other children after constellations. It's not like the Black family has complete call on them. Besides I know I'm going to inherit the Black family vaults from Sirius. They must be passed down through family lines and I'm the closest thing Sirius has to a son regardless of whether he is speaking to me or not."

Lucius looked at Harry. It was obvious that he had been thinking on this for a while and he couldn't really argue against it. The idea did have merit. This would be the perfect way to make Draco feel included in the family what with a new member on the way.

"Very well Harry. We shall speak on it more later, alright?"

Harry nodded in acceptance and allowed Lucius to help him up.

"Will you return with me to Malfoy Manor now?" Lucius asked.

It was a reasonable question. They weren't arguing with each other anymore and there wasn't a threat to moving back. If anything it would work perfectly because Draco and Severus could also watch over Harry as he walks around the manor pregnant.

Harry could only agree. It would be lovely to get away from the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. Sure they were excellent to keep him entertained with pranks yet he was slowly beginning to get bored with that. At Malfoy Manor at least Draco and Severs (once the apologized) could keep him entertained and keep his mind of the Light and his pregnancy.

"Let's go and gather your belongings then."

Lucius led Harry down the hall and to the room that he had been staying in the entire time he was there, knowing that everything could only get better from there. The Dark Lord would win and his family would grow into something magnificent. Everything would be perfect.

x-x-x-x-x

"Attention!" Dumbledore called.

Ever since they had received that short note from Harry, their saviour, the Order acted like a bunch of baboons. They were loud and obnoxious not to mention at each other's throats every day. This was not how the Order of the Phoenix, the last stand of Light in this war, was meant to be acting.

Thankfully, they still listened to their leader.

"Now that we have all calmed, shall we proceed with the important information for this particular meeting?"

Quite a number of the group (obviously by many of the people who were cut off from Harry and what they believed to be rightfully theirs) glared him down. However there were also people who believed that he was incorrectly leading this Order. Most of them only listened to what he had to say. All other times they wouldn't do their jobs properly. They either forgot they had to do something for the Order or ignored it completely.

The Order was falling apart before his eyes and he could do nothing to fix it.

Albus sighed. "Does no one have any news?"

Severus glancing around the room decided that he would go first in the hope that he would be able to leave as soon as possible. He had heard that Lucius was going to visit the Dark Lord in an attempt to see his husband and desired to be at the manor when he returned.

To be honest he was out of sorts now that his only –dare he utter it- friend was no longer on speaking terms with him. Despite the brat being the spawn of James Potter, he was remarkably entertaining and he was concerned that he had taken this little spat between Lucius and Harry too seriously. After all Lucius had no idea what they were even arguing over. He simply needed to know the brat was alright.

"The Dark Lord has not called a raid in many months. This leads me to believe that he is busy preparing something bigger than the small raids he has been doing previously. If anything he will attack somewhere large and with many people. I do not know his goals so I can only assume that he plans to kill as many people that are against him as possible."

Truth be told, Severus actually believed that the Dark Lord was spending more time around Harry than actually planning anything. But who would believe him if he said it? No one…

Besides he knew the Dark Lord planned to kill most of the Order, that didn't mean that everyone attacked would be killed immediately. No, if anything they would be kept alive and tortured until the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord eventually grew bored of them. The plans he was speaking of to the Order weren't even actual plans of the Dark Lord. He was only saying what he believed the Dark Lord would want him to speak of.

Yet, Dumbledore still frowned at the lack of information. Obviously risking his life for the Greater Good wasn't enough for the old man. The coot would always ask more of him.

"Does anyone else have any input?"

The remainder of the Order were silent. Severus had the urge to snicker. They were all angry at Dumbledore because Harry wouldn't grant them his belongings. The idiots were entirely angry at the right person for the wrong reason. Not that it mattered this dissention between the group would only make it easier for the Dark Lord to take them down.

"Very well then, it has come to my attention that Voldemort has moved several items that grant him immortality. This information was meant to be kept between me and one other person. However it appears as if that other person has leaked the secrets and now our chances of killing the Voldemort once and for all have slimmed. We must do all in our power to either secure these items that I have handed out in lists or kill Voldemort and hope that we delay his return to power once again."

Many of the Order members grumbled but agreed with this plan. They needed to keep Voldemort away from gaining any amount of control otherwise they would be lost. Severus huffed quietly. Perhaps the dissention between the group wasn't truly that strong after all. However, if they all still listened to Dumbledore even after all the screw ups then that could potentially be handier than the dissention. After everything they would still follow him blindly. That would be the key to their downfall.

"Is that everything?" Albus enquired of the gathering.

"Our letters haven't been allowed through the Malfoy wards so Harry hasn't been getting any mail we send him. We don't know what else to do really." Sirius said mournfully.

Severus nearly chuckled. If he had been at Malfoy Manor like they believed then the letters would have been received easily. However he had been behind the Dark Lord's wards and few items could get through that alone.

"Perhaps it is for the best if we allow him to cool off in his own time. This way he will be more susceptible to our requests since he hasn't heard from us in a while. Everyone will have to be alert. There is no way we will have a chance to speak with him while he remains at Malfoy Manor. We shall catch him when he returns to the public that way he can no longer ignore us." Dumbledore said.

That little speech of Dumbledore's allowed the Order to relax within his presence knowing that he had a plan to repair the relationship between them and their beloved saviour. Severus couldn't help the small sigh that escaped him. The Order was made of idiots. He couldn't honestly believe that they would trust this man when he had screwed up so many times before. However they were completely blind to the simplest of things.

"If that is all, Headmaster, I would like to take my leave of this meeting." Severus said.

Dumbledore nodded his head while the others shouted in outrage.

"Shouldn't you have information on Harry? You do spend an awful amount of time at Malfoy Manor." Sirius shouted.

Severus gave the mongrel a flat look. Honestly did they believe that the spy had all the answers? If so they were placing their lives in the wrong hands.

"If I did indeed have this miracle information don't you think I would have deemed it necessary to tell the Order?" he asked reasonably.

It was true. Any important information was always told at either the meetings or directly to Albus. If they didn't already realize this then they truly were dumber than he had originally believed them to be.

"Any information would do at this point." Remus said gravely.

Severus could see that they were depressed over the separation of their beloved godchild yet he knew that Harry probably wasn't feeling the same. He knew that the brat would be depressed and angry over their betrayal. Harry wouldn't be thinking of them in any fond way for a long time.

However he didn't have this information since he hadn't seen Harry in quite some time. Like Lucius, he tended to avoid the places in the Dark Lord's manor that Harry would visit. Truthfully he was beyond glad that Lucius had finally plucked up the nerve to visit the Dark Lord and enquire about Harry even if it were from afar. If that hadn't happened soon he would have gone himself.

"Harry Potter is happy and safe, were he belongs," was all he said, before he turned and fled the room.

He would not remain here any longer. Lucius would be returning to the Manor and he wanted an update on the brat that he missed so much. At least that way he could console himself with the fact that Harry was alright even if he had abandoned him.

x-x-x-x-x

The Dark Lord watched the scene with keen eyes. The plan he had been working on for a few months now was finally being put into action. He was currently at the Ministry and the buffoons around him had no idea what was about to happen to them.

His entire plan was based on a few thoughts Harry had spoken with him about. To be honest he had only listened at the time because he was being insightful. The Dark Lord doubted that Harry even knew that he would act upon what he heard.

For a teen that had only ever been to the Ministry of Magic twice, Harry was awfully insightful. Not only did he have the main heads of department all within his memory, he also knew the general layout. Then on top of that he knew the weak points in both the building and the status of power within the Ministry. It was honestly amazing. Piecing all of this together must have taken outside help but it worked for the Dark Lord either which way.

He'd had Augustus confirm Harry's findings and they all checked out. Based on this information he had made his final battle plan.

The idiots in the Order of the Phoenix believed that he would make an attack on Hogwarts before he even attempted to go after the Ministry itself. This was based on the fact that it would be easier to attack Hogwarts and attempt to breach its walls rather than attack the Ministry with fully trained Aurors around. They would never suspect that he would do the exact opposite to their thoughts and attack the Ministry. It was pure brilliance.

He'd picked the perfect day for it as well. Dumbledore was at the Ministry because of a meeting so he would be one of the first to hear of the attack. Then he would immediately call his beloved Order and everything would fall like dominos from there. All he was waiting for was the sign from Lucius.

His second in command was the only person he trusted enough with this mission. This part was delicate. What with Death Eaters hidden all around the Ministry, Lucius couldn't afford to mistake this opportunity. If he jumped the mark then everything would fall apart and they would lose some men in the fight.

However what with Harry, his son and their next child on the way, he highly doubted Lucius would screw this up and risk time in Azkaban. No his family would always come first regardless of the oath he took when serving him. The Dark Lord found he cared little for this though as long as the pregnant Harry wasn't left alone with him again for any length of time again.

Just as he was becoming lost in his thoughts, Lucius came into sight. If everything was ready to start Lucius would walk up to the fountain and remain staring at it for exactly one minute. At this time the wards around the Ministry would alter to allow only people to apparate into the building but not out. The floo would also be blocked off immediately, trapping everyone within the Ministry. From there it would be a simple take over.

Everything worked like clockwork.

The wards locked down and everyone looked around in confusion. There wouldn't be any hysteria yet. No that would happen in five minutes when one of the main rooms on the lower levels was blown up. Everyone would then start to evacuate only to discover they wouldn't be able to apparate out and the floo was blocked. Hysteria would ensue as would the Death Eaters.

Any Ministry worker that fought against them would either be killed or captured for later torture. Dumbledore's Order and all the Aurors would either be killed or captured in one fell swoop. It was pure genius and he had their saviours, Harry Potter, to thank for it.

Out on the sidelines, the Dark Lord watched as his plan unfolded perfectly. Pandemonium broke out at the Death Eaters in the main foyer let loose spell after spell. Some of them aimed for death others aimed for torture. Once the battles broke out between Aurors and Death Eaters he decided to also have a small bit of fun. After all, through all the planning it wasn't often that he had time to participate in such carnage.

The Dark Lord let loose an Avada Kedavra and watched as the unsuspecting Auror fell. This simple act caught the attention of the entire room. Screams pierced the air as they all began to realize that not only were the Death Eaters attacking them but the fearsome Dark Lord was also within their presence. Just for the sake of it, he let loose an insane cackle.

It was fun to play the insane master of Dark Arts. Not only was it very fulfilling but it could do wonders for his stress levels.

As Harry had assumed would happen, Dumbledore was immediately informed and called to his Order. They apparated in and began to attack his forces yet it wasn't enough. Nearly all of his forces had been hiding within the building so they really didn't have a chance. The Order was being overwhelmed with the Death Eaters attack force.

Without watching he shot a curse over to one of the witches and watched as it caught her shoulder. Blood spurt everywhere and she let out a shocked gasp before collapsing in pain. What interested him, as she lay, dying was her hair. It changed colour and length until finally it returned to her natural colour. He'd heard of that ability, metamorphmagus, before but had never deemed it important. Still it had been intriguing to watch in death.

By this time, Voldemort was honestly quite shocked at this turn of events. Sure everything was going his way yet he'd assumed that the Order would attempt to kill him while they had a shot. He was merely walking through the carnage after all and no one approached him. Did they all believe in that silly prophecy so much they would refuse to even engage him in battle? Would they really leave a teenager to face off against him? Fools…

"Tom."

Voldemort didn't even flinch at is given name. Harry had taken to using it at random times of the day waiting for him to lose control of his anger. He hadn't even realized it whilst playing the game but Harry had an alternative goal. The young Malfoy was not only teaching him anger control but allowing him to remain focused when that one word was spoken. The child was a Slytherin at heart.

"Well if it isn't Albus Dumbledore." He said turning around.

Finally perhaps this man would provide him with some form of entertainment. However he had his doubts.

"It was foolish to attack here, Tom, do you desire defeat so badly?"

The Dark Lord laughed as his Death Eaters continued their attack around them.

"No old man, it is you who shall be defeated tonight. Look around, your forces are beginning to dwindle while mine remain strong."

Dumbledore did indeed look around at the battle. Foolish really, since he could have attacked then but Voldemort chose not to. No, he was going to keep the coot alive until he could see Harry's betrayal. Then they would all die.

"If I take care of you then your troops will all fall, Tom, leaving me the victor."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at this. That could happen yet they both knew that it wouldn't. According to the prophecy only Harry Potter had a chance at killing him. The Order believed that religiously. So he would play on that particular feat to incur his win this day.

"I don't see your beloved saviour around Albus. Remind me again, who was it prophesized to kill me?"

"It would only take a simple call or owl to get Harry here once you are incapacitated."

"Ah, yes but he isn't speaking to your little Order is he, Albus. You seem to forget that my second in command is Harry Potter's husband now, meaning I know all of their little secrets."

Silence fell upon them.

This was a first. Instead of attempting to kill each other with spells they were attempting to take each other down through wit and knowledge. Another part of Harry's thoughts were working well in his plan yet again.

Harry had always said that Dumbledore had plenty of weaknesses and all one had to do to know them was pay attention. One of these weaknesses was his inability to believe that he could be wrong about Tom Marvolo Riddle. Albus, Harry said, always thought he could tell what Voldemort would do next based entirely on his past. After all he had scoured every inch of it in a search to find a weakness to the Dark Lord yet created one for himself.

If Albus Dumbledore believed Tom truly thought that only Harry could kill him then Albus would have no doubt that Harry would kill Tom. The prophecy couldn't be wrong after all. What was written there would be the future.

If the Headmaster believed that destroying Tom's Horcruxes would defeat him, Albus would scour the Earth rather than teach Harry needed skills. Who needed skills if all one had to do was utter two words and their foe was dead?

And, if he believed that Harry would kill someone based on facts given by the Headmaster, Albus wouldn't tell the child until it was absolutely necessary. After all Harry would do anything for the Headmaster since he trusted him dearly.

Dumbledore believed he knew what everyone would do and that was his greatest weakness. Everyone was wrong at one point during their life even if they wouldn't admit it.

"So what is it going to be Albus? Are you going to surrender and keep some of your loyal birds alive or shall you forfeit their lives?" He asked as realization fell across the old man's face.

"We will surrender." Three words of utter victory.

The Dark Lord smirked as many of the Order cried out but nonetheless handed over their wands and fell to their knees. Seeing the Order on their knees before him was pure bliss and it would only get better. When their faces were wrought with despair then everything would be to his liking.

"Severus, make sure all of the Order are present here today."

The Order growled as they realized that Snape had been given leeway considering his job as spy. He wouldn't have to submit to the Dark Lord like they did. Snape would simply continue to play his role.

"Of course, my Lord." He said bowing.

Severus walked the lines mentally checking that every Order member was captured today. If they weren't, that meant there would still be resistance to their take over and the Dark Lord couldn't have that. Luckily for them, Dumbledore was an idiot and had called the entire Order here. Everyone from Moody to the Weasley's were present and what clenched the deal was the mongrel and his pet wolf were among them.

"My Lord, I can confirm that everyone a part of the Order is detained here today."

"Very good, Severus, you shall be rewarded for this." The Dark Lord said before turning to the remainder of his followers. "My faithful, we have won here today! Take the prisoner's back to the base and throw them in the dungeons, tonight we celebrate this victory!"

Cheers echoed around the Ministry foyer. The Dark Lord had won and now nothing would stand in their way. Not even the pathetic Order. This world, the Wizarding World, was theirs for the taking.

As cheers surrounded the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, the Order all turned to their leader, Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, what do you think you are doing? We can't just surrender." Moody growled.

This wasn't right. They were meant to fight back with all they had. Simply giving up like this wasn't what they stood for. They were meant to destroy the Dark even at the cost of their own lives. However Dumbledore appeared to have a valid reason for the sudden surrender.

"Tom is correct. We need Harry to kill him. Yet the only way to get to Harry is to get close to him. We need to be within either Lucius' or Tom's grasp if we ever have a chance of seeing Harry again."

"Why would being in You-Know-Who's grasp grant us a chance to get to Harry?" Kingsley asked. The old man wasn't making much sense.

"Tom alluded that he knew and spoke to the Malfoy's personally. If that is true then the Voldemort would not travel to the Malfoy's rather the Malfoy's would travel to Voldemort. Once Harry hears of the capture he will come straight to see us. Have no fear. Once Harry has done his task we shall all be free again my friends, in more ways than one."

Yet some didn't feel comforted by Dumbledore's words. This plan had so many flaws it was almost like a grate. For the first time in many years, the Order began to doubt their wise leader's decision and their own decision in following him. If he was placing their safety at risk, did he really care for them?

x-x-x-x-x

It was mid-November and he looked like a blimp. He didn't even look like a nice blimp. He looked like one of those blimps that no one rode because of health risks. It was not a very attractive look. Not that Lucius agreed. His husband continued to say that he looked radiant even when he didn't feel it. He was biased though so Harry didn't believe it counted.

He was about a week away from the expected birth date of his little baby boy and though he may love the brat… he wanted it out of him. There were simply so many things he couldn't do while he was pregnant and it was starting to really annoy him.

The only good thing that had come from his pregnancy (apart from the child) was he had his family back again. Lucius was taking care of him. Draco was forever buying small toys for his new baby brother and Severus was making sure that he was constantly healthy. Not to mention that they had all apologized for what they had done to him. He'd never received that much from the Order that supposedly loved him.

Harry smirked, remembering what had happened the day he had returned to the Manor.

When he'd entered Malfoy Manor, Severus and Draco had both been there to greet him believing it was simply Lucius returning. At first they had scowled at him then they had realized he didn't exactly look right. The shock that had crossed their faces when they'd realized what exactly was 'wrong' with him had been priceless and totally worth not telling anyone.

Severus looked like a fish out of water. His mouth just kept opening and closing without sound. The poor man looked frozen on the spot obviously not expecting that his friend could become pregnant.

Draco however rushed forward and began cautiously placing his hand on Harry's abdomen. Harry was the same age as him and even though he was his step-father, he couldn't quite believe that he was pregnant. The rounded tummy spoke volumes for his disbelief however.

He had instantly been ushered into the family lounge room and placed before the fire. Draco and Lucius sat either side of him while Severus had still been in shock. They both peppered him and Lucius for answers for an hour unrelenting until they had every piece of information and he meant everything… even the embarrassing stuff. However by the end of it their relationship with each other had been healed.

The entire thing had been ridiculous at the time but it would be an excellent memory and a great story to tell his child when he grew older.

Currently, he was sitting in the library with Severus. Reading was about the only thing any of the three men currently in his life would allow him to do. Only Severus was really concentrating on his text. Harry was simply staring into space, thinking about everything that was currently happening.

The Dark Lord had taken over the Wizarding World. A few months earlier he had staged an attack on the Ministry, taking care of the Order and the Ministry employees in one fell swoop. It had been pure genius and now the world was beginning the reign beneath him.

Of course the Dark Lord hadn't exactly taken over. He only handled things from the side lines. The job of Minister and Headmaster of Hogwarts, the two main positions in their world, went to other people. Voldemort simply maintained everything he had been working towards, such as laws and meetings between creatures, through his position as Lord Slytherin. His job was to keep everything in balance in the Wizarding World.

He also had the prestigious task of going through all the prisoners and deciding their fates. Speaking of which…

"Hey, Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why can't I go and see the prisoners?"

Severus sighed. Harry had been asking this nearly every week since they had been captured. They could all understand why Harry would want to go and see the group of prisoners however there was a perfectly valid reason he shouldn't as well.

"The Dark Lord and Lucius have forbidden you to go anywhere near the prisoners while in your position." Severus said delicately.

"You mean while I'm pregnant." Harry said flatly.

Honestly, did these people have to pussy foot around him all the time just because they believed him to be delicate? He was perfectly capable of listening to them without taking the words to heart. (Until his emotions were out of control and he snapped at them... again)

Severus shifted uncomfortably but otherwise didn't show his embarrassment.

"That too Harry."

It was Harry's turn to sigh. He really couldn't get a lot of answers out of anyone. They truly believed that he couldn't handle anything in his condition. He was pregnant not an invalid. However they didn't appear to be able to tell the difference so he had to continuously ask question that should have been told to him at first.

Harry winced as a stab of pain radiated from his abdomen. Honestly, this child was definitely going to be an excellent Beater with the way he moved constantly. Rubbing his stomach, he turned back to Severus.

"Hey, Severus?"

Severus didn't even bother to look away from the book this time.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you think that the Dark Lord will allow any of the prisoners to live?"

The Potions Master knew that Harry hadn't particularly wanted to ask this question. He was afraid of the answer that they might give him. Even if the bastards kept in the cells had betrayed him, Harry didn't want to see the dead. Sure he would never communicate with them again but he didn't want to see them dead if they had a chance to live.

"Possibly however there are some that won't be allowed to live and the others would have to take an oath not to start another upraising once everything is settled within the Wizarding World."

Harry nodded. That was reasonable. Some people, such as Dumbledore and Moody, wouldn't rest until the Dark Lord was dead. Voldemort couldn't allow that. Harry was simply happy that if they took the oath they would have the chance at a new life.

Another stab of pain came from his abdomen. He instantly knew that this was not the baby kicking this time. Something was different, something was going to…

"Hey, Severus…" Harry said curled up in a ball, wincing every now and then.

His breath was coming out in pants now as the pain began to kick up another notch.

"What is it now Harry?"

"I think my contractions started."

Silence fell around them.

"Severus?" Harry asked worriedly. What the hell was going through that man's mind?

"Yes, Harry?"

"I said, I think my contractions started."

Still the man didn't answer.

Between pants Harry looked up at Severus. The man, he noticed, was awfully pale and looked on the very of collapsing. This sent Harry into a rage.

"Seriously? What the hell is the matter with you? I'm the one in pain! I'm the one about to give birth! Go and get Healer Voltaire!"

Harry's shouting spurred Severus into action. However it wasn't the help that Harry needed. His friend was frantically running around without knowing what direction he was going in. The silly Potions Master was in shock.

Harry growled.

"Minky!" he screamed as another contraction happened.

The house elf popped up as soon as she was called.

"What is Minky be doi-"

"Get Healer Voltaire… NOW!"

Minky jumped but disappeared nonetheless, much to Harry's relief. If he couldn't rely on Severus then at least he could rely on the house elves to listen to him when in need.

Barely a minute later, Healer Voltaire burst into the room with Lucius not far behind him. His husband must have felt the wards permitting the Healer to enter and immediately knew what was happening.

"Do you remember what I need to do?" Healer Voltaire asked as he conjured a stretcher.

Lucius had already ordered the elves to prepare their room for the procedure so he wouldn't have to be moved for a while after. Harry was grateful someone was being level-headed about this. Severus was still freaking out behind him.

"Just do it already!"

Healer Voltaire handed him a potion and he downed it in one gulp. The only way this baby was to be birthed was through C-section and he didn't need to be awake for that. Thankfully, he knew that at least his husband would be there for the birth. As he closed his eyes Harry knew that he was in good hands.

* * *

**Am I the devil or what? Ah haha. Anyway the next chapter shall be the last so be prepared for some almighty gripping stuff! ****In other news, (now I sound like a reporter) my competition has started. All you have to do is guess my name using the clues. For all the information and rules see my profile. **

**Clue One: The first letter of my name isn't found in my user name.**

**Good Luck and thanks for reviewing!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

When Harry woke next, his memory was a little foggy. He remembered great pain and being in the library. Severus had been there as well though he had been angered by his friend for some reason. Why, Harry didn't have a clue. The only time Harry had even come close to being angry with Severus was when he had abandoned him and listened to Lucius. They had all worked through that however and the anger that he felt here was nothing compared to that.

Looking around the room he realized that wasn't even close to his location. He was laying in his bedroom not the library. The curtains were closed and a light breeze blew through keeping him relaxed and calm. As always the room that Lucius shared with him was perfect. Nothing was out of place. Also, no one else was in the room. But he couldn't quite shake this feeling inside him.

Yet something wasn't right. He felt as if he was missing something from him. A part of him that had previously been there and it was rather disconcerting. Sitting up was a slow process. It felt wrong to move around like that but the house-elves popped in and adjusted the pillows behind him before leaving without a word. He was grateful to them but they hadn't given him anything to answer his questions.

Looking down at his stomach, Harry had flashes of memory. Lucius was hugging him from behind, his hands always on his abdomen. Draco cooed at his stomach tracing circles around and around. Even Severus was there staring at his stomach like he'd never seen anything quite like it before.

The baby, he'd had his baby.

Lifting, his shirt up, all that remained was a tiny faint line that continued to gradually disappear and his flat stomach. Harry was rather distraught by this. He hadn't even been able to see his baby before it was taken away from him. Though the bond from the baby remained, it only caused Harry more grief.

Why wizards couldn't actually have the baby naturally instead of via C-section was unknown to Harry. After all males weren't meant to become pregnant either yet the baby bump had said otherwise. If he'd had the baby naturally he would have been able to see his little one as soon as he was born. He could only hope that Lucius was with their child when he couldn't.

A yawn escaped him. He hadn't quite realized it at the time but he was exhausted. The birth, even though he was unconscious at the time, must have taken more out of him than he first thought. With the pillows supporting him, Harry fell back into a blissful sleep.

x-x-x-x-x

The next moment Harry woke, he was gifted with a beautiful sight. Lucius sat beside him cradling a little bundle wrapped in blue. Harry smiled at them. Their child was cooing at Lucius while his husband cooed back. He truly was grateful that he could give Lucius this precious gift.

Lucius had always loved Draco and wanted a family for him. Now he had one. Harry had given him the gift he had so longingly desired. A laugh bubbled up inside him as they both cooed at each other, catching his husband's attention at last.

"Hey little lion…" Lucius said softly as he noticed Harry.

"Hi yourself, Merlin he is precious." Harry said sitting up gently.

The pillows were still supporting him so he couldn't have been asleep for long. Lucius and their newborn child were the only other people in the room. Even the house-elves were no longer present to help him. Harry cared little for that however. All of his concentration was focused on his little boy and the husband that held him close.

"He is perfect Harry. Healer Voltaire said he is in perfect health and that you will be fine as well tomorrow."

Harry nodded taking in his first sight of his little boy. The child couldn't have been more perfect. He had Harry's shining emerald eyes and Lucius' platinum blond hair. He was small, delicate and pale and everything that Harry had been hoping for.

"Has anyone else seen him?" he asked, perfectly content allowing his husband to monopolize their child. The pair just looked adorable together not that he would ever tell.

"No, other than Healer Voltaire, no one has seen or heard from any of us though I'm more than aware they are all patiently waiting outside to see us."

Harry laughed delighting in the ambiance around him. Nothing could have been more perfect than this moment in time.

"I suppose we should at least allow Draco a glance at his new baby brother."

Lucius stern gaze met his.

"Only if you are up to it, Healer Voltaire said you should rest for the day."

"There is nothing wrong with me other than I'm tired. Besides, we'll only allow Draco in today. Tomorrow we'll take our little bundle around for the others to see. Today, dear Lucius, today is about family and nothing more." Harry informed him.

Finally Lucius accepted he wouldn't have it any other way. He knew that more than likely both Severus and the Dark Lord would be outside waiting for the news. However he didn't want to think on that. Family came first. Close friends could be informed tomorrow. The news could be informed up to a week later depending on how they felt.

Handing their son to him, Lucius went to the door and left to gather Draco.

Harry's smile was blinding. He was holding his son for the first time. The babe could only coo and cry at him currently, he understood that but it was such a blessing. He had a family, a family that loved him that cherished him. There was nothing that could destroy that for him. Well nothing that was alive or that was here with him to give their opinion. Nevertheless Harry couldn't help but ask what Sirius and his parents would think.

His parents, Harry believed, would be disappointed that he hadn't been able to marry out of love like they had. He knew however that as long as he was happy with his husband and that he was healthy and well cared for, they wouldn't have it any other way. James might make a joke about it now or then and Lily would scold him before encouraging him with what he was accomplishing while married. They would be one huge oddball family. Or at least that was what he liked to believe.

Sirius was another matter entirely. He wasn't pleased with the marriage now though that varied on what he wanted. If he wanted something from Harry than the marriage was good yet if there wasn't anything at all he wanted than he despised the very nature of his marriage along with his husband. What Remus thought as well would mirror this as long as Dumbledore was head honcho.

It was very depressing that the only close friends that his parents had didn't want anything to do with his marriage. Harry highly doubted that his son would remain off that despised list. As far as Sirius would be concerned, his son was entirely a Malfoy.

The door flung open and Draco rushed in immediately followed more sedately by his father. Draco pounced on the bed before crawling up to them, cooing much like his father. Harry raised a brow at Lucius who blushed lightly before his family.

"He's adorable, Harry!" Draco exclaimed tickling the newborn.

"Thanks Dray. Do you want to hold him?" Harry offered.

Draco paled a little, nervous at the thought of holding his baby brother for the first time. But as soon as he had the baby in his arms he smiled and gained some confidence. Harry turned to Lucius.

"When are we going to reveal him to the Wizarding World?" he questioned.

"Soon, I think we should do it as soon as possible otherwise people might think that we are keeping important news from them." Lucius replied.

Harry felt the words include their marriage of important information. He knew it was silly but he was disappointed. Why couldn't those blood sucking vultures just be happy reporting news on the Ministry? All he wanted was a private life away from the media. Lucius sensing Harry's grief pulled him close careful not to jostle Draco and their son.

"Harry, soon the Dark Lord will rule the Wizarding World of Britain. You won't need to worry about the media interfering with our lives. They will have so much more to be concerned about than that."

Harry nodded feeling reassured. Lucius wouldn't lie to him.

"What have you decided to name the little wonder?"

Draco cut through their private moment.

He smirked, knowing that Draco would be frustrated about what he was about to say.

"We're going to reveal his name tomorrow when both Severus and the Dark Lord are present. That way I won't have them bitching to me about my decision to leave them out today."

Draco pouted, handing over their little bundle. He hadn't really expected them to decide on anything else really though he had to admit he was slightly disappointed. His baby brother was nameless until the gathering tomorrow. He couldn't even whisper the name to himself. All he had was the knowledge that his baby brother was healthy and so was Harry. Well at least that was more than most including the Dark Lord.

"It will definitely be a moment not to miss." Lucius commented, staring into green eyes the belonged to his husband.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world." Draco answered.

x-x-x-x-x

Lucius took care of everything that night. Every time their child woke wanting something, Lucius would caress Harry's face before happily moving to their child. He was really taking everything seriously especially Healer Voltaire's orders to keep Harry resting for the entire night. Harry had little to do except sleep.

The following morning however, Harry was the first to see their beautiful child. He was the first to cradle him and the first to feed him. Together they dressed their child and knowing everyone was waiting for them, moved towards the receiving room. It held their guests until they were ready to see them. From what the house-elves had told them, Severus and the Dark Lord hadn't moved from that location since they arrived yesterday. It was quite endearing knowing that they both thought so much of them that they would push everything aside just to see their child.

Harry giggled as he entered the room. Now faced with him, Severus appeared to be very mortified by his actions in the library. Harry would never allow him to forget it either. Pensives could be a curse and a blessing at times. This wouldn't be a blessing for Severus.

The Dark Lord however wasn't fazed by any of it though he did have a certain pinched look to his features that often meant he was angered by something he wanted to hide.

"I see that you have finally decided to grace us with your presence." The Dark Lord scowled.

Harry scoffed.

"Oh, please, as if you weren't hanging around to see our child all night just so you could brag to the other Death Eaters."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in warning. Obviously he wasn't going to tolerate a lot of back talk from him since he was no longer pregnant. Harry didn't care. No one else challenged the Dark Lord in such a way and he wasn't about to stop.

"What is his name?" the Dark Lord enquired.

Lucius looked at Harry and nodded his acceptance. It had taken a while for Lucius to agree that their child would be named after his father. However he at least realized that it wouldn't be the child's first name. That had been the winning factor for Harry.

"His name is Eltanin James Black and we plan to allow him to inherit the Black Family fortune when he comes of age."

The Dark Lord nodded his head in approval. Draco was the Malfoy heir and Harry would inherit the Potter and Black family monies. Their children would obviously inherit what they would pass down so they hadn't merged all of their monies together at the time of their marriage. It appeared as if they had thought of everything.

Severus however sneered. Not only was the child named after his enemy but the brat would also be getting the Black fortune. If that didn't spell disaster he didn't know what did. That inheritance could only bring trouble considering where it had originated. Luckily however the child had Harry and Lucius to steer him in the right direction. He could only hope that the brat would listen.

Draco cooed at his baby brother having just entered the room. Lucius twitched and Harry snorted. Of course he would still be embarrassed about that. Yet another thing that Harry would be adding to the Pensive later.

Eltanin gurgled and everyone smiled.

"I think it's about time to introduce the latest member of the Malfoy family to the remainder of our group and I have a job for the pair of you." The Dark Lord said, speaking to Lucius and Harry.

They nodded knowing it would have to do with the numerous prisoners they kept hidden from view. No one had spoken to them yet. All had been left to rot in the dungeons until Harry had finally given birth.

"Let's deal with the Death Eaters first shall we?" Harry replied.

Those at least he could handle being around having so much practice when he was in a tiff with Lucius. The others he hadn't seen in nearly a year. That would definitely be an awkward meeting.

The Death Eaters as it were, were thrilled to have another little Malfoy running around. When they introduced Eltanin to the group they all began to cheer. Most called the house-elves for drinks for a celebratory drink that would turn into several by the end of the night. Harry still couldn't quite grasp how becoming blind drunk was a fun way to celebrate something. Especially when one wouldn't even be able to understand why they were so drunk in the first place come the next morning.

None were too game however to greet the newborn as the Dark Lord stood protectively over Harry and the child. Harry would have welcomed them but even Severus and Draco were very protective of the infant though surrounded by their colleagues and friends. This child would have to be one of the most protected in all the land. Not even a royal could top anything they dished out.

"When do you want Lucius and I to head down and speak with the prisoners?" Harry questioned later in the day.

Eltanin had been placed in bed. The newborn could only handle a few hours awake at a time. As it was, Lucius was checking on him now, making sure that he was alright in the nursery attached to their bedroom. Even the house-elves had been checking on the child numerous times delighted that there was another Malfoy to serve.

"I would like for you to complete the task as soon as Lucius returns. Also, don't do anything rash. I will know if you make an attempt." The Dark Lord warned.

Harry nodded accepting the terms. He knew what the Dark Lord meant.

"I'll go straight there. Direct Lucius there when he returns, alright?"

He didn't expect a verbal acceptance though he knew the Dark Lord would keep his unspoken word. Though he had been living with Death Eaters on a regular basis, he was still watched in case he did something foolish and Gryffindor. Harry didn't blame him however as if their roles were reversed he would do the same.

Walking down the stairs and into the dungeons hadn't been that difficult. What he had struggled the most with was the thought of facing them all again. Every time he came with a face he didn't want to speak with he would pause before shaking himself out of it and continuing. This was a test the Dark Lord had given him and he would pass it. He would remain with his family.

"Why do you think they are celebrating?" he heard Remus ask.

The noise had been continuous since ten that morning so it wasn't a wonder why they were questioning it. In fact he was unsure why many of them hadn't simply asked the guard stationed at the door. Humph, probably didn't want to associate with a Death Eater, Harry scowled.

"It obviously won't be good news for us." The voice was familiar but he couldn't recognize it.

Finally, he nodded to the guard who slide the door open so he could walk down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs there was a door of metal bars to keep them separated. Malfoy's didn't take any chances when it came to their safety.

Everything went hushed. The whispers that he had once heard from the other side of the cell were quiet. All he could hear were the cheers and shouts from upstairs. Then slowly but surely people began to step forward into the light to see their visitor.

Harry looked at all the captured fighters for the Light. Their eyes, once realizing who was before them, begged him to free them but he couldn't even if he wanted to which he didn't. He no longer felt an urge to help them when they did very little for him. He only felt that he should protect his family. Nothing else truly mattered to him.

"Harry! Harry my dear boy please free us and then we can escape and keep you safe from these dark, horrid people." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly voice yet the pain behind it was unmistakable.

He'd been under the Cruciatus and numerous other painful curses by Severus, Lucius and Voldemort all in revenge for him and the lifestyle the old man had placed him through. They had believed they could keep it from him but he had overheard them on more than one occasion. The three of them weren't exactly subtle about these things.

"Harry mate come on hurry up! We can go play Quidditch after this is all over."

"Prongslet! We'll get you out of that loveless marriage. We'll bargain with the ICW ourselves if we have to!"

"Harry, I hope you've been well. Now get us out of here."

A flare of pain crossed his scar. It was Voldemort's warning should he attempt to free them from the dungeons not that he planned to. He didn't need the warning. All of these people were liars. All of them had told him that they would do anything for him. But they had lied and they continued to do so through false promises of "freedom". Ha, freedom, he didn't need to be free when he was already.

While his once friends were crying in pain and suffering Harry couldn't help but smile he felt truly free in that moment. His tormentors were in cages where they deserved to be and he was with his husband. He was beginning a family, something he had always dreamed of doing. His family were the only thing that mattered to him and these people had almost ruined it after creating it in the first place.

"What are you smiling for my love?"

Harry turned to see Lucius standing behind him. Lucius had his gaze firmly on the traitors behind him as if they would attack from behind the bars. They couldn't. They didn't have any weapons or wands to even break down the door. Nothing would help them from the inside. The only way they could be freed was someone on the outside.

"My life is perfect, did you know?" he asked, moving to his husband.

"You have me in your life, of course, I knew it was perfect." He boasted.

Harry heard gagging behind him and knew it to be Ron. He was always such an immature prat. Everyone else however was in disbelief. Some had figured it out. Yet others still held out hope that he would aid them.

"Harry, you have your wand, stun him!"

"Get us out Harry!"

"Come on mate!"

Harry turned around, Lucius wrapping his arms around him. The pair couldn't have been more different from each other in appearance. However their acceptance of traitors was dead on. They couldn't stand them. Of course, they weren't there to kill them off. Harry and Lucius were merely present to give them their options.

"Actually I'm here to inform you the Dark Lord has given you two choices. You can either swear an oath to never start another war or you will be executed as traitors after your individual trials."

That shut everyone up. They were in shock. No one could believe that their saviour, their last hope, had just informed them to either give up or die. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. He'd practically survived through everything anyone could throw at him. Why was it now that the Chosen One decided to finally give up?

"Prongslet, what are you talking about?" Sirius whispered in disbelief.

He was the only one that spoke up. The others could barely find their voice.

"I thought he was speaking clearly," Lucius snarled. "You have only two options to leave this dungeon. It is up to you which of those you decide."

Frustration was beginning to build within Lucius. They had still pinned all of their hopes on the one person they threw away without thought. What did they expect from him? Did they believe that Harry would drop everything and return to them? They were kidding themselves if that were the case. Nothing would be able to convince Harry away from his family, nothing.

"He wouldn't just abandon us for any reason!" Hermione insisted. "You must have done something to him."

Harry winced at her screeching voice. They higher it got the more unbearable it became as many around her knew all too well.

"Listen here mudblood. I have done nothing to Harry that we haven't previously discussed. Everything I do to him is with his permission. I will never sully my husband in such a manor!"

Harry placed a comforting arm on Lucius'. He could understand why Lucius had snapped like that. Originally he had been concerned that Harry wouldn't accept everything that he did. He had worried that if he attempted something he was familiar with and Harry was not, he would only push Harry further away. Throughout their relationship however they had come to small agreements about what they liked and disliked. Lucius would only ever do what Harry wanted. He wouldn't risk it any other way.

"Look you have two choices, pick one, that is all there is to it. Now if you'll excuse me, we have a party to re-join." Harry finished.

"What are you celebrating, a victory of another hundred dead?" someone in the back snarled.

"Actually if you must know, we are welcoming a new member into the family. His name is Eltanin James Black."

With that Harry led Lucius away from his once friends. He didn't want to remain to hear them discuss their options. Nor did he want to hear them badmouth his family. All he wanted to do was celebrate his baby boy's birth with his friends and that was what he planned on doing.

In the dungeons, everyone shuddered as the steel door slide shut once more. The only light they were offered was the minimal light that came from the one candle in the room. No one could remove it and no one could the blow it out. Not that they wanted to either it was the major heat source within the room.

"What now Dumbledore, who are you going to place your faith on now." Moody snarled.

Dumbledore merely dropped his head in defeat. Their saviour had abandoned them and they had only been given two choices. Live or die and to them both as dying.

"You have a choice to make and I can't make it for you." Dumbledore's voice told them wearily.

Those who knew him could tell he had made his decision. The rest all lost themselves in thoughts. Sirius however had been staring at the door since Harry had left.

Eltanin Jame Black… the newest member of the Malfoy family. From what he could gather, they both sounded like happy parents. What was it about that which caused him feelings of guilt? He certainly hadn't felt this way when Harry had first been married off to that jerk. There hadn't even a twitch when he stopped speaking to Harry or when Harry refused to speak back to him. Now, this guilt was eating him up inside.

Why was it that he felt this way? If he asked, Remus would reply that he was guilty for the pain that he had undoubtedly forced upon Harry whether he realized it or no. Either way it didn't really matter Harry was far away from him.

Or maybe not…

Truly all he needed to do to rekindle his relationship with his godson was swear an oath. Where was the difficulty in that? From what he understood Harry was happy enough with his way of life. If he was being forced to use Dark Arts he wouldn't have been very pleased with anyone around him. Also if Lucius was doing something he didn't approve, Harry would fight back. He wasn't weak and he knew exactly what he was doing.

This brought the question on what he was meant to do. If Harry was truly happy then why was he fighting it? It may not have been the way he believed Harry would find happiness but to actually have it was something Sirius had never achieved. He'd never found someone that he could spend the remainder of his life with. He'd never had that amazing connection with someone like that. Harry had found it however and he was pushing his godson away because of it.

Sirius wanted to Harry to have the life he never had. He wanted his godson to have a family like they both had been denied. Did Eltanin, the next Black heir, have Harry's eyes? Did he have James' hair? There were so many things he didn't know and many that he wasn't likely ever to find out if he decided to remain with Dumbledore.

In the end it all came down to the single question, did he want to live or die?

x-x-x-x-x

After a week of deliberation, only a few decided life was worth living under the Dark Lord's rule. The rest had remained as far back as possible not uttering a word as they were released after speaking their oaths. Harry hadn't had the heart to watch the people who had agreed to the oath. Instead of wondering if his godfather had chosen life he shut himself up with Eltanin and Severus as Lucius actually had to work that day.

Draco had gone as a witness but he hadn't said anything when he returned, choosing to grace them with a warm smile before heading off to bed. It hadn't given Harry a high hope. Eventually, he chose to focus on the important things in his life and ignore everything else until he could deal with it or was forced to. Life was just simpler that way.

Of course once the trials rolled around he could ignore that no longer.

The trials began on the eve of the New Year coinciding with the Dark Lord's birth. No one knew that, no one except Harry and he thought it hilarious. These prisoners' sentencing would be Voldemort's gift to himself. If that rather smug expression on the Dark Lord's face was anything to go by then he was rather proud of himself as well.

The first on trial was Dumbledore. The old man had definitely seen better days. His skin had sunken with the little food he had been given in the dungeons. Even his robes were ripped and dirtied. It almost seemed better that he had gone this route than live with what little health that remained.

"Albus Dumbledore you have been charged with one account of treason against the Dark Lord, three accounts of child abuse and one account of falsifying evidence. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

There was no emotion in the man's voice though his emotive blue eyes continued to scan around the room. Harry could see the regret in Dumbledore's eyes as he noticed the four of them, a happy little family with a bouncing infant. His son seemed to be the undoing of everyone for some unknown reason. The toughest of men caved before him, Dumbledore included.

In that instant, Harry knew that he Dumbledore was asking for forgiveness. Yet he was seeking something that Harry couldn't currently grant him. There was simply too much pain that lingered for him to do so.

"Albus Dumbledore for your crimes you are to face the Killing Curse on the next following Monday. Til then you are to await your time in the cells of Azkaban."

Dumbledore's eyes remained focused on Harry. He couldn't look away even if the Dark Lord were staring him down, making sure he didn't slip and do something that could ruin him. Like he would, with Eltanin in his lap he wouldn't risk anything. Harry was merely here to sit and watch the proceedings like a loyal follower nothing more.

The old man was soon dragged away in chains. After that everything went alphabetically. Yet it was once they reached Diggle that Harry realized Black hadn't been called. Sirius wasn't in the line-up that would face certain death. Scanning, the remainder of the group, he realized Sirius wasn't even there. He wasn't present at the trials. Could that mean…

"Where is he?" Harry said, his head snapping to Lucius.

Lucius didn't need to ask who Harry was speaking of.

"He agreed to take the oath, Harry."

Confusion, spread over his face as another was sentenced this time for the Dementor's Kiss.

"Why would he do something like that? Why did he take the oath?"

"That is a question for him, don't you think?" Lucius suggested, his eyes never leaving the Light fools below.

Harry accepted this. He really should be asking Sirius but he'd just been lost as to why he'd chosen not to follow his leader's choice. Everything he had done or said had been directly against what Harry had chosen to live his life by. Why now would Sirius accept it? That was if even had accepted this. If he hadn't, why had he chosen to remain behind?

He remained patient through the remainder of the trials. Week after week there were numerous trials all with the Dark Lord presiding and the Death Eaters along with their families watching. It certainly didn't become any easier as each person, some Harry had once trusted well, were lead out to face their sentence.

The sentences didn't really change dramatically for every person. They were basically the same. This was because they all faced the same charges. A few were different but it didn't alter the sentences at all unless they were significant charges. But that was why Dumbledore had gone first.

The adults amongst the group were either sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss or a life sentence in Azkaban in a high security cell. Many of them were hoping for the Dementor's Kiss. It was definitely preferred over a life sentence in that prison with them feeding off the poor wizards and witches trapped there every day.

Everyone underage was sentenced to a life in Azkaban with the Dementors as guards in the medium security cells. If they misbehaved they would instantly be moved to the high security cells. If they behaved they could be moved into the low security cells where only humans would watch over them.

The two major sentences carried out where terrible and frightening but Harry didn't dwell on what might have been for him should he have remained with them and lost. He couldn't handle something like that. As it was he wasn't handling these trials very well. Those that knew Harry well were calling to him, begging him to do something, anything, to save them. It was downright frustrating to have everyone's attention diverted to him constantly. He kept his attention on everything, not allowing them to get to him.

Another person Harry realized wasn't with the group was Remus Lupin. It had taken five weeks to reach that far in the alphabet but it was still rather shocking. Many of those that he didn't really know had chosen to take the oath. Those he knew well had all decided to face the consequences. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin weren't amongst them. But as usual Lucius remained tight lipped on everything.

By the end of it all and the death of Albus Dumbledore, Harry knew what he desired to do.

"You are going to speak with them aren't you?" Lucius questioned, as they headed towards the floo.

The last of the trials had just taken place and they were all free to leave. Of course, those that were needed remained behind to aid their Lord in the task of moving the remainder of the prisoners.

"Not right now. Perhaps in a few more weeks when Eltanin is comfortable with me leaving for a few hours."

The parents smiled. Eltanin had begun to fuss when either of them was away for any length of time. Currently, they could only get away with half an hour before he began to realize they weren't with him. Even Draco was of little help. Though blood related he simply wasn't what Eltanin was searching for. His cries would only be calmed by his parents.

"I'm sure they will welcome you regardless of how long you desire to wait." Lucius comforted.

The corner of Harry's mouth rose. Yes, he also had the feeling that they would wait for any length of time just to see him again.

"Come, let's return home. I'm sure Draco has had enough of his squirming little brother."

"Don't you mean screaming?" Harry joked.

Wrapping an arm around him, Lucius stepped with Harry into the floo and after two words were whisked away from the Ministry of Magic.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry was standing before the last place he expected that day, Grimmauld Place. He wasn't sure why he had chosen today to face them. Eltanin was one and a half now. They had been handling everything well since the trials had ended. He hadn't even spared them a thought until that morning. Something that Draco had mentioned briefly had sparked them within his mind and he'd taken the day off from helping the Dark Lord to come here.

No one knew he was here. He hadn't thought it wise to tell anyone that would storm the place within seconds if he was late by a few minutes. So he had simply asked for the day off and ended up taking muggle transport to get here.

There was the smallest possibility that Sirius and Remus weren't even here any longer. Draco had mentioned that many of the people that had taken the oaths had either chosen to take simple jobs or had left the country. However he needed to know that they still wanted to give him a chance. He needed to know if they would explain their choices to him.

Stepping over the threshold, he walked up the path and knocked on the front door. The instant screams by Walburga Black were certainly revealing. Harry knew instantly that they were here.

"Don't know how many times I've told people not to knock on the…door." Sirius stopped rambling as soon as he realized who was standing on his doorstep.

It was rather a tense silence. Neither was entirely sure what they were meant to be doing or saying to one another. They both drank in the other's appearance marvelling at how well they appeared to be given the circumstances which led them there. It was almost shocking at how much they had changed in a few years with the help of the war.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Sirius, stop standing there like a statue and let Harry inside." Remus huffed.

Sirius looked sheepish but stepped aside. Harry awkwardly stepped inside well aware of what this house meant to all of them.

"You look well." Harry commented to Remus.

In fact he'd never seen the Werewolf look this healthy before. His skin had a golden tinge to it and he no longer looked sunken and grey. His hair was greying at the temples but all in all he was well.

"As do you, Harry, for what you have gone through."

Harry assumed he meant the pregnancy and didn't comment further. He loved his baby boy and the father that had aided in his birth. Nothing was about to change that even subtle hints from Sirius and Remus.

He politely accepted tea in the lounge room. Memories resurfaced simply being in the house. They weren't pleasant. They were part of a time Harry wanted to forget. But this was necessary so he was going to get through it as swiftly as possible.

"Why did you do it?"

Sirius and Remus cast each other a significant glance.

"What are you asking Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. He needed to figure out what he wanted to start with. There was much he wanted to ask and not long before Lucius would begin to suspect something was wrong.

"Why did you firstly side with Dumbledore?"

Remus placed a hand on Sirius to indicate he was more comfortable speaking first. Harry didn't care he merely wanted answers.

"My decision is rather obvious. Back when I was young and first beginning Hogwarts, many Headmasters wouldn't have allowed a Werewolf anywhere near the other students. Dumbledore was different. He accepted me and allowed me entrance provided that every full moon I lock myself away in the Shrieking Shack." Remus explained. "That was his only condition and my parents practically jumped on it to allow me the chance to be around other magical beings."

"Ever since then, Dumbledore became this great figure to me that couldn't be beaten. He kept everything about my condition under control and even granted me a job when I truly needed it. I believed that he accepted everything about my condition. But I was mistaken. I was greatly mistaken to believe that anyone could be that pure. I didn't believe it when numerous people told me about your troubles at home because I thought Dumbledore would take care of it. I placed all of my faith with him and that wasn't the correct thing to do, cub, I'm sorry for what I have put you through."

Harry nodded, not necessarily forgiving him just yet but accepting that he had seen where he had believed he was mistaken. Of course, Sirius didn't look half as honest with his response than Remus did.

"My excuse isn't half as grand as Remy's." Sirius said mournfully. "Though I also heavily relied on Dumbledore's trust and his beliefs the majority of my mistakes are placed on me. I'm not the same person I was before my stint in Azkaban and that has greatly affected my reasoning. Cub, I'm not asking you to forgive me for this. It might take a while for me to regain my true self. I have start but it will take a lot of sessions with my psychologist."

Harry nodded. He understood that Sirius wasn't the same. At times when they had remained at Grimmuald Place back in fifth year, Harry had realized that Sirius didn't quite see him. He knew that Harry was there but occasionally he acted like Harry was James instead. Not many could have picked it up but it was still there.

"If that is the case, then I don't think it would be a good idea to introduce you to Eltanin. I will send you pictures of him but until you're better I won't risk it." Harry told him.

Sirius and Remus had no other choice but to accept this. After all they could tell that like Lily, Harry wouldn't allow anything to happen to his little boy even if it cost him his life.

"Why did you choose to take the oath?" he continued.

"That is an easy one to answer. We didn't want to take the easy way out. We're Marauders. What would we have said to James if we met him up there and hadn't given it our all to protect you and to fix up everything we had screwed up?" Remus said.

"More than likely he would have us kicked back to right everything."

Harry gave a small laugh, enjoying the image of his father they created for him.

"How is your son doing?" Remus enquired.

"He is well considering whom he has attempting to influence him. Draco has decided that it is his job as big brother to make sure he knows everything a Malfoy should. It's rather humorous to see. Eltanin is one and a half and has mastered walking albeit slightly wobbly. He's a long way off what Draco has in store for him."

They all shared a laugh. Remus knew what Draco could be like when he wanted something. Of course Sirius was merely thinking of his cousin's son and the little toddler he remembered seeing on the odd occasion. However at least it was something. Perhaps one day they could see the young man he had become.

Suddenly the house shook. It wasn't violent but it alarmed both Remus and Harry who had never witnessed anything like it before.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

Sirius stood sighing.

"That would be your husband poking at the wards."

Harry blushed. It certainly hadn't taken him long to figure out where he had disappeared to. Perhaps next time he should lie and give them more time to speak. At least then they might actually have a proper conversation instead of just simple talk and explanations.

"He's probably just worried about me." Harry answered as the wards shook again.

"Why, it's not like we would have done anything!" Sirius said indignantly. He even added a pout.

"I didn't tell anyone where I was going when I left." Harry said sheepishly.

Remus laughed behind his hand as Sirius gaped.

"There's still some Gryffindor in you yet." He exclaimed fist pumping childishly.

Harry just shook his head at his godfather.

"Sirius just because I'm living with a bunch of snakes doesn't mean I will chance any time soon. Though I may become more sneaky so you should beware of what might befall you should you do something like this again."

Sirius barked out a laugh excited for this new round of life they had been given.

"Indeed dearest godson indeed. Now I think you should be on your way just so the wards remain intact for the next few generations."

Harry nodded.

"I'll come and visit when I can."

Hugging them both, he walked out the door and directly into Lucius arms. The man immediately apparated them to back to Malfoy Manor before standing back, holding him by his shoulders' to get a better look at him.

"Are you alright?" Lucius scrutinized.

"Yes, Lucius, I'm fine."

Lucius hummed before dragging him back for a hug.

"Did you find your answers?"

"That and more, Lucius, that and more."

x-x-x-x-x

_Five years later…_

Eltanin rushed down the halls. He knew that Draco was behind him attempting to keep up with him. However his mumma had always said that he was much faster than anyone he knew. His father agreed. Draco had no hope of catching him. Besides this was important! He needed to get to his mumma!

The back door to Malfoy Manor swung open drawing the attention of those gathered nearby. He ignored them all. Many of them were important people or so his father said. Mumma simply rolled his eyes so he didn't think they would mind him interrupting for this.

His mumma was standing with his father, the man with the red eyes, Sev, Siri and Remy. They all looked happy but he knew that at one time they hadn't been like this. He didn't remember a lot but he could tell that they didn't always see eye to eye on some subjects. Siri and Remy more than the others.

"Eltanin!" his mumma called as he realized he was weaving his way through people.

It merely made him run faster before throwing himself at his mumma's legs and burying into the green robes he was currently wearing.

"Draco you were meant to watch your brother for the smallest of times." Their father scolded.

"You try keeping up with that little rascal!" Draco exclaimed finally catching up with him.

Eltanin didn't pay any attention to the however as his mumma kneeled down before him and picked him up.

"What's the matter Eltanin?" he asked.

Leaning in, Eltanin whispered, "Mumma, why is Draco saying you're gonna look like blimp soon?"

The first time Eltanin had called Harry mum, Draco had split his sides laughing. This had upset Eltanin, not knowing why his brother was laughing at him. Harry had retaliated by turning Draco's hair violet for a month. He'd never laughed at anything like that again.

Harry glared at Draco though everyone else appeared interested in what the little six year old had said.

"That was meant to be private, Draco!"

"What? It's not like I knew he was going to run to you as soon as I'd told him!"

Lucius wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled them close.

"What is going on with my little one?" he asked.

"He simply found out the news we were planning on telling everyone today."

Lucius smiled and hugged Harry closer. Everyone else looked confused. Draco however was smug. He'd been the first one Harry had told. Not even his father had been aware of it until a week later when Harry had come home with an ultrasound.

Harry turned to his baby boy, ignoring the curious looks of everyone gathered.

"Well baby, soon you will have a new baby sister to play with."

Eltanin tilted his head, confused as everyone congratulated his parents. Why did he have to wait a few months? Why couldn't he play with his sister now?

Lucius sensing his confusion said, "We'll explain it to you later little one."

"What name do you plan to give her?" Sirius asked, smiling.

He and Remus had only been part of the group for two years now but they wouldn't have traded it for the world.

"Have you even chosen a name?" Severus enquired.

Lucius looked down to Harry in acceptance before they were all told their little angel's name.

"Her name will be Elladora Lillian Potter and she will inherit the Potter Family fortune."

The newest addition to the Malfoy family wouldn't happen for a few months but in that time they would be ever the more grateful for having everyone by their side. With all of their support they could get through anything that was sent their way. After all a Malfoy was only as a good as the company they kept and in this case their company, their friends, were golden.

**~The End~**

* * *

**I finally finished one of my Harry Potter stories! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story! I hope you enjoyed it. **

***Special thanks to Sanome who took the time to send me copies of the original chapters after I lost them. Without you this story would have been lost forever~**

**~MidnightEmber **


End file.
